Inner Strengths
by Yogo
Summary: John is led to an ancient temple where an unusual stone of menacing ability literally changes genetic makeup, leading to alarming changes in appearance and power. Teyla sports a darker ability than her team mates which changes more than her appearance.
1. Jinxed

Inner Strengths

Chapter 1 – Jinxed.

The technological buzzing filled the air with a menace and the panic was instantaneous. People ran into houses and locked the doors without knowing that wooden roofs would not protect them. Others whose senses had left them completely ran in any direction they could to get away, not thinking of where they would run to. The only people standing still and watching the ships above were of those who had had experience in defeating them… a couple of times.

Sheppard glared at Rodney. 'You just had to say it.' He scolded. The Scientist's eyes were wide and turned to him with a slightly agitated expression.

'I just said that it was a nice day! Look, they're words, not magical jinxes.' He snapped.

John narrowed his eyes and looked to the sky once more before looking at the people running around them, screaming and crying – and disappearing.

'Okay, let's get back to the Gate and take as many people as we can.' He ordered.

Ronon eyed Teyla with a frown and they both took off after Sheppard. The Satedan ran at his side, casting the Wraith Darts above a look of vengeance.

'And if the Wraith dial in first?' He queried.

John raised an eyebrow, yelling for people to follow him. 'We go to Plan B and hide in the Forest nearby until the Gate shuts down.' Teyla shook her head.

'The Wraith will scout the area by the Gate; they will expect people to flea there. This way!' She called.

'Not a lot of options here.' Sheppard said firmly. 'Let's go!' Satisfied that their following was big enough to draw the attention of others, the team tore through the village and headed toward the Gate across the grassy plain.

Sheppard heard the familiar sound of the beam and glanced over his shoulder. Wraith had transported to the surface, cutting half the people off from the Gate. John growled low in his throat.

'Rodney and Teyla get to the Gate, Ronon with me.' He spun round and sprinted back, his P90 raised. Ronon twirled the gun in his hand and felt the familiar rise of anticipation when heading into battle. Especially battles he knew he would win.

Rodney paused only a moment before approaching the massive ring, his heart slamming against his chest, and the stitch in his side making it agony for him to breathe. He came to a sudden halt in front of the Gate and Teyla arrived with more grace, looking down at the DHD with focused brown eyes.

'Hurry.' She urged as people began stopping around her, looking back fearfully.

Rodney didn't wait. 'Hurrying.' He snapped, punching in the symbols. He stopped at the third symbol and frowned, suddenly looking up at the Gate. Teyla followed his gaze. The rings were lighting up without his commands. Teyla's heart skipped a beat.

'It is the Wraith.' She announced. 'They are coming through the Gate.'

Rodney turned to the device and both his hands played over the machine. 'Not if I get there first.'

Three Wraith approached the screaming people, two with masks hiding their faces and one wearing a long black coat which swept the ground with a deadly ethereal grace. They leered at the crowd, the joy of the terror they evoked clearly making them feel pleasure.

John stopped and fired his weapon with lethal aim. His target turned and stumbled back with the force of the bullets punching into his body, feebly raising the Stunner in his hand. He finally fell back to the ground and John changed his magazine. Ronon immediately stepped into a fight with Long-coat. It snarled, raising its arms in an animalistic invitation. Ronon smiled mischievously and spun his weapon, dodging the blast fired at him by the other masked Wraith. He shot it skilfully with his gun set to kill, the red blast lifting the Wraith from its feet before advancing on the last Wraith while John moved the people around.

It was no secret that Ronon was one hell of a fighter, but John couldn't help but watch at times. He was fast and powerful, he fought with a fury that Sheppard admired and resented at the same time – why not just put a dozen bullets in them and move on? Ronon aimed punches at the Wraith but with little effect, it was fast, Ronon only needed a moment to adjust to its style and he would end it. Surely enough, the opening came where the Wraith left its side vulnerable to attack and Ronon took it, slamming a knee into its side and landing his elbow into its face. The Wraith was fazed, giving Ronon enough time to backhand it mercilessly and grab his gun, firing it at the Wraiths head.

It fell to the ground, obliterated, and John yelled for Ronon to move the rest of the people as the Wraith Dart came round for another dive.

Rodney slammed the last symbol on the DHD and smacked his hand into the blue centre. The Gate erupted, splashing silver light onto the surroundings. The people around him screamed and cowered into crouches at the sight of the event horizon emerging from the Gate and being pulled back in. Rodney frowned at the shining doorway in fear.

'Did I do that or did they?'

Teyla watched the shimmering event horizon and clicked her head set. 'Doctor Weir, this is Teyla. Please respond.'

Rodney nodded and closed his eyes frustratedly. 'Yes, yes, yes, good idea.'

The radio was silent. Rodney felt a sinking sensation. If the Wraith had opened the Gate then there was no way of getting home until it shut down, and thirty eight minutes was a long time to hide from Wraith darts, which in turn significantly decreased their chances of escape-

'Teyla, you've only been gone a half hour.'

Weir's voice sounded loud and clear. Rodney blew a sigh of relief and clicked his head set. 'No time to talk, the Wraith are culling the planet, we're coming home with a load of people.' He explained.

'Understood.' Weir answered.

Teyla turned to the people and guided them up to the Gate, forcing them through with a firm hand. 'Hurry, it is alright, you will be safe.' She encouraged.

The people's fear of the Gate lessened when the familiar buzz of the approaching Dart returned and they sprinted through the puddle with little or no hesitation. Rodney turned to see Sheppard and Ronon sprinting with a large group of people. Their approach was in line with the dart and Rodney felt his panic rise suddenly.

'Scatter!' He yelled. 'Sheppard!'

John looked up and hoisted a few people aside, most of them following suit and moving out of the Darts path. It flew over head, extending the beam and taking two people. Ronon pushed them forward.

'Come on!' Rodney said forcefully. 'Let's go, I'd rather be having lunch right now than being lunch. Move!'

'Get through the Gate!' John roared as the Dart turned round for a final approach. Rodney and Teyla saw the last of the people through. Teyla escorted a pregnant woman through while Rodney waited, and watched a young girl fall to her knees. Sheppard and Ronon hadn't noticed, they were busying themselves with the rest of the frightened people. Rodney gritted his teeth and made a noise of frustration, bounding across to where she struggled to her feet.

'I hate this hero stuff.' He muttered. Sheppard frowned as Rodney ran past him in the wrong direction and turned to see him hoist a girl to her feet. He looked up and saw the Dart was almost on them.

'Rodney!' Sheppard shouted as the Scientist pushed the girl to the other side and then scrambled out of the way of the Wraith Dart's beam. The man yelled and hit the ground. Sheppard surged forward and grabbed the back of his jacket, shoving him forward toward the Gate before lifting the girl into his arms and running forward, dropping her to her feet and guiding her through.

He turned to Rodney and Ronon and looked out over the field. It was empty, and the Dart was still over head. Time to go.

'There.' Ronon stated.

Rodney and Sheppard followed his furrowed brow to the tree line and saw three figures moving forward at what seemed an incredibly slow pace. John glanced up. The Dart would definitely reach them before they could. He had a decision to make, and it had to be quick-

Ronon leapt past the DHD and toward the tree line and Sheppard stepped forward.

'Ronon!' Sheppard shouted.

'What is he doing?!' Rodney yelled.

Sheppard gave chase and yelled back. 'Get through and don't let them close the Gate.'

'While you what? Out run a space ship?' Rodney called incredulously.

The Satedan loped the distance in a short amount of time; he was close enough to bark a warning as the Dart swooped down on its prey. A woman and man were urging forward an older man who seemed reluctant to move forward. She looked up to the sky and started pulling them back, and with the mans eagerness to stay, they moved away quickly.

Ronon growled and ran faster. The Dart missed them by centre metres, dropping the beam too late. Ronon jumped out of the way and Sheppard rolled to the floor covering his head. He lay still for a moment as it passed and then looked up to see Ronon still running. He scowled at the ground as he stood.

'Guy needs a leash.' He muttered.

Ronon reached the struggling people and jogged to a halt in front of them as the man began putting up a massive fight in the attempt to get free.

'No! I cannot go! They might find it! We cannot allow them to desecrate-!' He yelled.

'Father, we must, we cannot stay! The Wraith are not interested in that, only in food!' The woman said desperately, clinging to his arm.

'Leave him.' Ronon stated.

The woman glared at him. 'He is my Father, I will not leave him to die!'

'Okay.' He said simply, snatching his gun from its holster and shooting the man in the chest. Sheppard arrived with a look of confusion as the woman went berserk.

'Ronon?' John frowned.

'Stunned.' He stated and moved forward to hoist the old man from the ground and lift him over his shoulder.

'Uh, let's go folks.' John said with a large fake smile.

Before the words left his mouth, a massive boom echoed throughout the sky, and the trees shuddered and then blew apart in a blast of white light. The force knocked them to the ground and tore apart the foliage around them; stone and bark flying everywhere with deadly velocity.

For a moment, darkness reigned. There was a constant ringing in his ears. He was sure that more shots were being fired, but they was so far away, like he was hearing it from under water. He could feel gentle vibrations under his hands and a dizzy sensation as his body shuddered under a force that didn't seem real.

John rolled to his front, the cuts on his arms and face stinging. He shook his head and spread his fingers through the dirt to steady himself, just as the noise and the urgency of their situation came rushing back with a merciless vengeance. He breathed through the dust in the air and stood with shaky legs, grabbing the arm nearest to him and hauling it up. John felt nauseas and reached for his head. The fingers came away bloody. The woman was dazed, and had her companions arm in a death grip as she looked at the destruction around her.

An angry cry of pain sounded and John turned. Ronon lay on the ground with a jagged piece of bark protruding from his thigh, blood trickling through his fingers as he clutched the wound with a look of agony and fury. The old man on the ground next to him lay still.

John glanced up before surging forward. 'Get him and get to the Gate.' He ordered the two strangers, who immediately picked up the unconscious man and dragged him toward the Gate. 'We gotta move buddy. Think you can?' He asked determinedly, desperately trying to ignore the painful throbbing in his head.

Ronon grunted. 'It's not like I want to stay here.'

'Yeah, all of a sudden, this planet doesn't seem so charming.' He said through clenched teeth as Ronon put his arm around his neck and clumsily got to his feet. John glanced down at the wound, it wasn't pretty and he knew it must hurt like a bitch. There was little blood, but John knew the moment he pulled it out, the blood would flow quickly. But could he run with it sticking out from his leg?

They had no time to discuss it as another blast landed to their left making them stumble. Sheppard hauled him forward. 'Time to go.'

Ronon and Sheppard crossed the field with difficulty; the pace was quick, but awkward. Ronon was in obvious pain and doing his best to suck it up and get back to Atlantis. He hopped painfully, using Sheppard as a support. He looked up at the sky as they drew nearer to the DHD.

Meanwhile, Rodney, Teyla and Weir waited on the other side of the Gate with impatience as the people around them cried and whimpered. Elizabeth shifted her weight and turned to Rodney with folded arms.

'Where are they?'

Rodney gave her an irritated and panicky look. 'They were chasing after some people heading toward the Gate; they should have been here by now. I don't know what could have happened, I mean there were a few darts in the area-'

Suddenly, three people stumbled through the Gate with looks of exhaustion and awe. Rodney and Teyla surged forward, helping them to place the unconscious man in between them on the floor.

'Where's Sheppard and Ronon?' Rodney demanded.

The woman looked up at him, breathing hard. 'Behind us.' She puffed.

Teyla stood and crossed over to the Gate with worry. The woman stood shakily.

'One of your friends was injured.' She stated.

They turned to her with shocked expressions and Teyla frowned. 'Which friend?' She asked hurriedly. Not that it mattered; either Ronon or Sheppard injured was a bad thing.

Without warning, rubble and dirt flew through the Gate and Teyla soared back with the force of the explosion on the other side.


	2. Family

Chapter 2 - Family

Ronon and Sheppard fell through the Gate and rolled to a halt in front of Elizabeth.

'Shut it down!' She yelled, and the shimmering portal disappeared. Elizabeth leaned down to touch John's arm and rolled him over; he groaned and lay flat on his back.

Rodney had managed to catch Teyla before she hit the floor, each of them surging forward to help their friends. Rodney crossed over to Ronon and began ranting.

'Are you insane? You don't run toward the danger, you run away from it – you could have gotten Sheppard killed! Next time you think about running off-'

Rodney paused as Ronon rolled over and clutched his bleeding leg, the piece of bark still firmly lodged into his thigh.

'Oh, you're hurt…well, you see, that's a reason for thinking before tearing off into danger.' He said, his anger wilting at seeing his comrade injured.

'If I had, they'd be dead.' He stated through clenched teeth, not looking at the three that had travelled through the Gate before them.

Teyla knelt next to the Satedan and pressed her hand firmly on the wound while John and Weir joined him at his side. It bled more heavily and suddenly John's concern went into a higher level of panic. 'It wasn't bleeding this bad before, he must have torn the skin around it when he landed.' He glanced up at the Gate.

Elizabeth gaped for a second before radioing Carson to the Gate room. The Scot jogged over within seconds having not strayed far from the chaos. 'The head count is thirty two. The injuries seem to be minimal, bangs on the head and a few in states of shock. All of it perfectly treatable.' He stated, his blue eyes shining with the excitement of new patients.

'Yeah, Doc, would you mind seeing to the not so minimal injury.' John placed his head under Ronon's shoulder with Teyla on the other side, lifting him to his feet. Carson frowned before his eyes found the wound with raised eyebrows.

'Oh, well that looks – intriguingly painful - let's get him to the infirmary.' He stated and hurried down the corridor, leading them to his sanctuary.

'Colonel Sheppard.' Elizabeth stated, jogging to catch up. 'What happened back there, your team were hardly gone for an hour?' She said firmly, eyeing the head wound he was sporting.

Sheppard grinned bitterly. 'The Wraith showed up after Rodney jinxed us.'

'I did not jinx anything.' Rodney stated defensively. 'I made a positive comment, that's all.'

'A positive comment?' Carson echoed. 'My god, I don't suppose you recorded this spectacular event?' He added. Sheppard gave a short laugh.

'Kinda busy running from Darts, Doc, but I promise, next time you'll be able to broadcast it all over the galaxy.' He said in a strained voice as he entered the busy infirmary and tugged Ronan to the nearest bed.

'If we're lucky enough to have a next time.' Carson commented with a brief smile, laying Ronon onto the bed and fetching his equipment. Rodney folded his arms and stuck out his chin defiantly.

'You're all very funny, stand up comedians.' He said sourly.

'The only thing that's funny is the one positive thing you say attracts a Wraith attack.' Sheppard paused, sticking his hands in his pockets. 'You should stick to complaining.'

'Please, do not feel the need to.' Teyla smiled hopefully, moving to Ronon's side as Carson inserted the needle into his arm. Rodney scowled at them.

'I say one thing, and I am condemned when something entirely coincidental occurs – how is that fair? I am a brilliant scientist, there is no way that I should have to be criticised over something that has nothing to do with science.' He said bitterly to Elizabeth. 'And I shouldn't even be criticised then given that the present company has no grasp of even the basics in astrophysics.' He explained arrogantly. She nodded with a slight smile.

'Okay, we'll get you into surgery, Ronon.' Carson told him, holding a bandage over the wound to soak up the blood. 'I'll remove the bark and try to make the scar as neat as possible. For the most part, this piece of wood has slowed the bleeding; I'm more worried about infection from numerous splinters.' He inspected the piece of wood. 'I should be able to stave off infection with a strong course of antibiotics, but we'll need to keep a close eye on the injury for the next few months.'

'Months.' Ronon echoed doubtfully.

'Oh aye, a tiny piece of wood could take up to a month to fester, the infection itself can go unnoticed in the blood for several weeks before taking a turn for the worst over night.' He paused suddenly and then smiled. 'But that's not to worry. I'll get as many of the little buggers as I can.' He chimed, looking over his shoulder. 'They're prepping surgery now.'

'Lovely.' Rodney commented with a look of disgust. 'Suddenly understanding why the Uncle in the Adams Family was so aptly named for grossness.'

'Yeah, I'm thinking we don't ever get what he's got.' Sheppard agreed.

'But what you do have Colonel needs to be seen to by a Nurse.' Carson said firmly, studying the gash on John's forehead.

Sheppard nodded and Carson turned his attention back to Ronon's leg, pressing the gauze around the wound.

Elizabeth grinned at the Colonel's stern expression and bowed her head for a moment to regain her composure. 'What happened?'

'Wraith culling.' Rodney answered quickly. 'We'd only been in the village a few minutes when they sent a couple of darts to the planet.'

'We took as many people as we could and headed to the Gate.' John added.

'And you think this is coincidence?' Elizabeth asked, eyes narrowed.

'They couldn't have possibly known we were there.' Rodney stated. 'We'd only just arrived, and we didn't know that we were going to that planet until yesterday. The possibility of-'

'Yes.' John said loudly. 'A coincidence.' Elizabeth nodded.

Teyla agreed. 'That seems more likely.' She frowned. 'I do not understand how you and Ronon came through the Gate with such injuries…' She stated, eyeing the numerous cuts on Sheppard's arms and face.

'The Hive Ship in orbit opened fire on the planet. We took a near hit.' He stated.

'That would explain why Teyla was thrown back as you came through, the force of the blast...' Elizabeth stated and then raised her eyebrows in surprise. 'That was extremely close.'

John nodded. 'No kidding. Whoever was shooting had a damn good aim.'

'Lucky shot.' Ronon stated moodily. Carson chuckled softly.

'The Wraith must have realised our intention to leave the planet and tried to dial in first, when that did not succeed, they turned to using their weapons.' Teyla stated.

'Odd.' Rodney said with a frown. 'The darts were over head but they still felt it necessary to try shooting us…stop us from leaving.' He folded his arms. 'Bit harsh.'

'A bit?' Carson echoed incredulously. 'Ronon was almost blown to bits!'

'He was not.' Rodney said condescendingly. 'Don't be so dramatic, Carson.'

'Well I'm sorry Rodney, but the piece of tree protruding from Ronon's thigh says different.' He scowled at the Scientist.

'I'm fine.' Ronon growled.

'See? Not blown to bits.' Rodney insisted. 'As I was saying…harsh. Why kill your food when you could capture it, they've never done that before. They could've just persisted with the darts and hoped to beam up a few more meals on legs.'

'Maybe the Wraith at the helm had an eager trigger finger, or they were just annoyed that we kept escaping…we dodged a bunch of darts, you'd think it would tick 'em off that their food source wasn't cooperating with the being eaten, or at least we can hope it does.' Sheppard smiled with a nod.

Elizabeth folded her arms. 'Coincidence?' She echoed with a firm voice, questioning the possibility again.

'I agree with Doctor Mckay, it is highly unlikely that the Wraith knew we were present.' Teyla insisted. Elizabeth nodded with an uneasiness in her stance.

A nurse crossed over to Carson and nodded. The Scot turned to Ronon who was looking pale and less than pleased. 'Right then, let's get you sorted.' He smiled.

'See you later, buddy.' John tapped his arm.

'Colonel, your head, if you please.' Carson reminded sternly.

Teyla and Elizabeth smiled and watched as Ronon was carted off into surgery with a look of rage. Elizabeth frowned.

'He doesn't look overly happy.' She stated.

'He's got a piece of wood sticking out of his leg, Elizabeth, how happy would you feel?' Rodney scolded.

'Yeah, not exactly a time of jumping up and down in joy.' John cocked his head and rubbed some dirt from his elbow.

'That's not what I meant.' She corrected. 'He seems slightly…upset.'

'As in sad?' Rodney asked, craning his neck to watch Ronon go.

'As in angry.' She prodded.

'I was gonna say, I don't think Ronon has the emotional capacity to experience sadness…or happiness for that matter – has anyone ever seen him smile?' Rodney queried.

Teyla raised an eyebrow. 'I have.' She was unimpressed; John could see it in her face and hear it in her voice. He was feeling the same. Sometimes, Rodney could do that to people.

'Huh. Tell me when that happens would you; I think it would be interesting to see him grow as a person…or at least a human being.'

'It would be interesting to see someone grow as a human being.' Sheppard said pointedly, narrowing his eyes at Rodney.

Rodney was oblivious to the remark. 'What?' He fiddled with his torn jacket and sighed. 'Wonderful, no point in dry cleaning these things, I've gone through three this month.'

'Terrible.' Sheppard said sarcastically, folding his arms and shaking his handsome head.

'Yes, I know, they really should make these things more durable.' Rodney agreed. He looked up with an innocent face and frowned at their stern expressions. 'What?'

John glanced at Elizabeth from the corner of his eye and saw the same weary look on her face. She smiled knowingly. 'Get yourselves checked out and then report to me, we need to discuss what we can do for these people.' She glanced around at the crowded infirmary and paused when she saw two small children, sisters, hugging each other fiercely at the bedside of an unconscious man. She felt her gut tighten and smiled weakly at the group, leaving the infirmary with her hands clasped behind her back. There were days she hated the Wraith more than usual, and this was one of them.

Teyla sighed and sat on the end of the bed, looking around at the chaos the Wraith always left in their wake. Her eyes burned and her jaw was set. Sheppard watched her with an understanding. She was strong, and it made her stronger seeing these people in pain, because now she would do what she could to stop the Wraith from causing more pain. However impossible the task might be. He smiled in admiration and crossed over to her. He was about to speak when a yelling interrupted his thoughts.

'No!! No! I cannot be here! Send me back, send me back!'

'Father, calm yourself, please.'

John turned to see the old man he had saved sitting up in bed after being stunned and looking fraught with panic. The woman and man he had travelled with were desperately trying to hold him down on the bed. Sheppard raised an agitated eyebrow and walked over.

'Is everything okay?' He asked kindly, knowing full well that there was a problem.

'No! You must send me back! I must go! If they find it, all will be lost!' He screamed, kicking himself off the bed and throwing the woman back. John moved in and placed a strong hand on his arm, pulling him back to the bed.

'If you don't calm down, I'll ask that lovely Nurse to put you to sleep again.' He threatened gently, his brown eyes searing into the old mans head.

'Please calm yourself, you are safe.' Teyla said steadily.

'I am safe? None of us are safe! I must return.' The man began struggling again and Sheppard stepped in and locked their arms together, plopping him on the bed.

'Okay, now you're making already uncomfortable people more uncomfortable.' He stated, nodding to the Nurse who had a syringe ready. She stepped in whilst John held the man down and inserted the needle into his arm, the man breathing heavily, his eyes wide. After a few moments, his eyes fluttered and he went limp.

John helped the Nurse to prop him up on the pillow whilst Teyla and Rodney turned to the two watching on. The woman was on the verge of tears and the mans eyes were bloodshot and tired.

'Do you know this man?' Teyla asked gently.

The woman nodded. 'My Father, Ovo. I am Toshya, this is my Husband, Dalis.'

'Dallas? As in Texas?' Rodney asked, curiosity playing over his face.

John squinted at Mckay as though he were a mirage and then introduced himself and Rodney and Teyla with a big smile. Toshya bowed her head.

'Please, I wish to thank you for what you have done. If you had not waited then your friend would be whole. We are the reason for his pain.'

Mckay flicked his wrist in the air making a 'it was nothing' sound. 'Ronan likes pain, he lives for pain, he especially likes doling it out.' He nodded.

'Ronon will be fine.' Teyla said slowly, eyeing Mckay with a threatening expression.

'He's tough, besides, saving people is sort of our thing. Don't take this the wrong way, but we would have done it for anyone.' Sheppard nodded.

'Why is he so desperate to go back to a planet that is being culled by the Wraith?' Teyla frowned.

Toshya shrugged her shoulders. 'He is ill.'

Teyla was not convinced. 'I see.'

Toshya was pretty, young, and also an appalling liar. She looked down at her Father and stroked his head, his short grey hair framing his round face. Teyla looked at Sheppard, and he returned the look of doubt. Sheppard turned to Mckay who was humming absent mindedly and watching a large-chested woman in the next bed who was sitting up and smiling at him. Mckay's cheeks flushed and he smiled back, giving a little wave. John smacked the back of his head.

'Ow! What was that for?' He complained, massaging the back of his head.

John glowered at him. 'For not paying attention.'

'You could have just said "pay attention" and not given me a concussion, I am prone to headaches and hitting me doesn't help. Besides, what is there to pay attention to? The guy's asleep!' He moaned.

John shook his head and forced a smile. 'Rodney, why don't you take Toshya to get checked out by that Nurse.'

'Oh, no, I am fine.' Toshya smiled.

'I insist.' John said sweetly. Toshya nodded reluctantly, but Rodney didn't move.

'Why do I have to take her, why can't you?' He argued. 'You like women – and Nurses – you're much better with them than I am.'

'Yes. I am.' He said sternly, then lowered his voice. 'You're forgetting that she's married.'

'So? Like that would stop you.' Rodney said loudly. John gritted his teeth.

'I would so stop me, Rodney, now stop arguing and help her out.' He growled. Rodney stuck his nose in the air and folded his arms.

'You're the one with a gaping hole in your head, you should see a Nurse.' He said stubbornly.

'And I will, just not right now.' John said agitatedly.

'Fine. I'll do it. But don't act all innocent about dating married women because I know you.' He snapped and walked away with Toshya before John could respond.

Sheppard clenched his fist and glared at the space Rodney had occupied before looking at Teyla who quickly hid her smile with a cocked head of sympathy. John gave her an exasperated look before turning to Dalis.

'So…crazy Father-in –Law…every mans worst nightmare.' John stated, bluntly bringing up the topic and ignoring the warning-look he received from Teyla.

Dalis was tall with grey eyes and blonde hair, but what John noticed most about him was the way he stood – slumped, drooped, as though gravity were just too much. He was tired, but not from out running the Wraith. John had seen this kind of tired on people who worked all day, who had wasting diseases and difficult relatives.

Teyla put a hand on his arm and startled him out of a daze. He smiled weakly before looking down at Ovo with an expressionless face.

'Perhaps you should sit. You do not look well.' Teyla offered, indicating to a comfy blue chair behind him.

He nodded gratefully and slowly sat back, sinking into it and breathing deeply.

'Would you like me to find you a Doctor?' She asked softly.

'No, no.' He said with a soft smile. 'I am just tired.'

Teyla smiled. 'You are safe here, you can rest without fear.'

He nodded, looking up. 'Magnificent place, from what I was able to see of it.'

'Atlantis is a beautiful city.' She agreed. 'Ovo…is he ill?' She asked.

Dalis eyed her, and then searched for his wife. Satisfied that she was far enough away, he seemed to relax.

'Perhaps his mind is ill, I am not certain, but Ovo is healthy otherwise.' He stated, and then his face changed to something darker and more frustrated. 'But he talks so of ancient Gods and mysterious powers…he is difficult to contain. He wanders the village looking for omens.' He said desperately. 'Three times I have had to take him by force after the village Elders demanded that he be brought home and kept there…three times!' He shook his head. 'He chants and makes talismans of herbs and dead animals, I find them in the garden and once in my bed…a dead fox with a wreath of Brazen and Blue Flower.' He leant forward and dropped his voice to a whisper. 'He said it would keep the evil intentions from our romantic interactions.'

John raised an eyebrow at Teyla and smiled awkwardly. 'Thoughtful.'

'Ovo worships the old Gods, but he takes his worships to new extremes. The villagers fear him, some are only maddened by his behaviour and threaten to send him to a distant village if he persists…' Dalis paused looking to the ground. 'Toshya will not allow it. She loves him dearly and he is the only family that she has left…but if I find a chicken foot in my mashed potatoes one more time…' He growled and then bit his fist.

Sheppard's eyes widened. This man was on the edge. He knew what it felt like to be driven to insanity by family and sympathised, but Ovo seemed like a special case.

'And that is not even the worst part!' Dalis exclaimed, apparently enjoying being able to talk about it.

'There is more?' Teyla asked, sounding as though she didn't need any more.

'He wanders out of the village and into the Forest – at all hours! And of course Toshya worries and I am forced to hunt him down…he usually goes to the ancient temple in the old village to praise the old gods…I once stopped him from building his own temple in the village square made out of mud and twigs…' He said disgustedly.

'Temple?' Teyla frowned.

Dalis nodded. 'The people of before constructed it to worship their Gods…our people have moved on somewhat, some chose to follow the old ways whilst most concentrate on crop yields and growing children…' He paused. 'Toshya and I have stalled our plans for children ever since Ovo had to move in with us when his wife died.' He said sadly. 'She was the only woman that could truly control him. I believe her death may have sent him completely over the edge.'

'Sounds like.' John commented. 'Listen, this village, how old would you say it is?'

Dalis frowned and shook his head. 'I am uncertain, thousands of years I believe. The inscriptions on the walls are so old that none of my people remember how to speak it.' He paused, and cast the sleeping man a look of resentment. 'Except for Ovo, of course. Atleast, he believes he can, but usually all that comes from his mouth are jumbled inanities of death, sacrifice and copulation.' He paused at the raised eyebrows of Teyla and Sheppard and then continued. 'Hardly the language you wish for your children to hear when growing up.'

'Not the planes and football topics I had in mind.' Sheppard said with a frown. He turned to Teyla. 'Ancient Temple as in the Ancient's ancient Temple?'

Teyla nodded. 'It is possible. I believe Doctor Mckay will wish to see it.'

John nodded his agreement and then turned to Dalis with a smile. 'Okay, thanks…I'm gonna ask the Nurse to keep him sedated for a little while longer until we know what to do with the rest of your people.'

Dalis appeared to be on the verge of tears and nodded his thanks with a large and weary smile. John took Teyla's arm and steered her away from the broken human being sitting in his chair.

'That guy needs a major vacation.' John whispered to her. Teyla nodded with a weak smile.

'Yes. I have never known family to be so…trying.' She stated. John raised his eyebrows at her.

'Clearly you have never met my family.' He stated.

Teyla smiled. She knew little of John Sheppard outside of this galaxy and also knew that he would never share it with her until he was ready. For someone who appeared so laid back, John Sheppard was very secretive with his personals. She sighed and forced John to be seen to by a Nurse. He complained constantly that his injuries were too small to be worried over, then caught sight of the pretty Nurse administering the plasters and became quiet with a charming smile stuck to his face. Teyla raised an eyebrow at him as his eyes followed the Nurse with mischievous intent and smacked the back of his head. John stared at her with an offended frown.

'What was that for?' He asked testily. Teyla leant toward him, turning from the Nurse.

'Your eyes were stuck, Colonel. I was doing you a favour.' She smiled thinly, and John grinned sheepishly and sighed. Teyla shook her head and headed to the observation room to watch Carson work his magic on Ronan.

Teyla's mind thought of the temple and how they would have to visit it later. An odd feeling came over her for barely a second until she lay eyes on the scene below, Carson working furiously to mend Ronon, and all thoughts of the unusual ruin were forgotten.


	3. Run Away

Chapter 3 – Run Away

Ronon's operation took hours, Carson carefully inspecting the wound for splinters and dirt. He had done a good job, as always, and Teyla felt certain that Ronon would recover quickly. She sat at his bedside, the Satedan out cold for most likely many hours.

It was odd to see this dangerous and fiercely loyal man look so peaceful as he slept, and she knew that the moment he woke up, he would be unstoppable. Ronon would get out of this bed and continue on as if there were no injury. She admired his drive and determination, but she knew that he did not look after himself – he was too proud to let a piece of wood slow him down. She would be the only one to have any chance of making him stay put.

She dozed in her chair, the Sun high in the sky above Atlantis and the usual buzz of people at work around her. The events of the day had worn her down, the grief of people around her and the efforts people went to in order to ease their pain was tiring. She heard footsteps and opened her eyes to see Elizabeth wander over to Ronon's bedside.

'How is he?' She asked.

'Resting. Doctor Beckett believes he will make a full recovery.' Teyla informed her.

Weir nodded with a smile. 'So I've heard.' She paused. 'A lot of people are very anxious to return to their village and salvage what they can. Do you think the Wraith culling would have ended by now?'

Teyla could see where this was going and felt her exhaustion increase. 'Yes, I believe so.'

'Good, I'd like for you and what's left of your team to go back and scout the area with Major Lorne's team in support. If everything appears safe then we can start sending people home with some aid.' She said with mild relief.

'Very well.' Teyla stood and then paused. 'May I suggest that Carson remain near by.'

Elizabeth frowned.

'Ronan will be…reluctant…to stay.' She explained with a grin. Elizabeth smiled and nodded.

'Something tells me he won't go far.' She replied, glancing at Carson asleep at his desk.

She geared up and headed to the Gate room where Sheppard and Rodney waited with Lorne and his men. John sat on the stairs looking relaxed and slightly irritated. Rodney stood over him arguing loudly with Lorne. Teyla smiled. Rodney was one of the few people that could truly get under his skin.

'I am just saying that since Ronon is lying in his bed all comfortable and safe, we are down to three.' The scientist held three fingers up and gave Lorne a searing look. 'Your team still has four people which means you would have a better chance of surviving a Wraith attack…'

'Afraid to show the Wraith what a coward you are?' Lorne queried wearily.

'I am not a coward.' Rodney snapped.

'So why in the hell are you so eager for us to go through first?' Lorne shot back.

'Because it is simple mathematics and probabilities, you have more men than we do-'

'One more man.' Lorne corrected. 'And math has nothing to do with it-'

'I am just careful, I am not a coward. I have faced some pretty hairy stuff since we got here and saved your ungrateful behind on numerous occasions-'

'Well like wise, McKay-!'

'Alright!' Sheppard stood. 'That's enough. We're all going through together.' He turned to Rodney. 'I can calculate with my extraordinary mathematical abilities that four plus three equals seven, which makes the probability of our survival if we encounter the Wraith higher than if we went in separately.' He said with a condescending glare.

Rodney folded his arms and scowled at him. 'Fine, oh massively intelligent one, but who physically gets to go through the Gate first to see what is on the other side – like, oh say…the Wraith.'

'None of you.'

Elizabeth hopped down the stairs and looked at each of them in turn with a firm eyebrow. 'We're sending in a MALP.' She stated.

'Oh…well that's much better.' Rodney commented simply. Lorne and Sheppard glared.

Teyla approached as the MALP was driven into the room, Sheppard caught sight of her and smiled.

'How's Ronon?' He asked.

'Asleep.' She said enviously.

Rodney groaned. 'Which is where I should be. I can't believe it, he gets a small splinter and he gets to stay behind.'

John narrowed his brown eyes and folded his arms coldly. 'He's just had major surgery, Rodney, it was a little more than a splinter.'

'Fine.' Rodney snapped. 'A twig…' He muttered, just as the Gate activated.

The wormhole lit up the room in a silver light and threw John's glare into shadows. The MALP rolled forward and was sucked in slowly, John looking up at Elizabeth in the control room as she watched the footage of the world on the other end. Her face was grim and she nodded. Sheppard gave the order to move out.

John emerged on the other side and looked into the distance above the tree line. Smoke rose in the distance and he cast Teyla a look of negativity.

'I can't hear anything.' Rodney stated.

John raised an eyebrow. 'Long gone Rodney, relax.' He paused, walking forward. 'They got what they came for.' He clicked the headset. 'Elizabeth, the Wraith are gone, we'll check out the village, see if there's anything that can be saved.'

'Understood. I'll prepare the first group to go through the Gate. Let me know if they should bother making the trip.'

Sheppard led the team toward the village, a sense of dread building as they approached. He had no idea what they would see, but destruction was something the Wraith took pride in. He didn't expect to see anything good.

They exited the trees and caught the first sight of the village. It was mostly intact with a few gaping holes where buildings had been blown to smithereens. The Hive ship had obliterated homes with deadly aim. The smoke rose steadily from fires that had died hours ago, precious few people weaving in and out of the mess, calling for family and friends.

Teyla frowned, her stomach tightened with fury and sorrow. She turned to Sheppard whose expression mirrored her own.

'The Hive attacked the village.' She stated. 'These people were no threat.' She snapped.

'So why blow them to kingdom come?' Rodney queried with a furrowed brow.

'That's a very good question.' John said quietly. 'The Wraith are vindictive but…why destroy a perfectly good food source?'

The answer was unclear, it hung in the air with the smell of burnt houses. A few moments later, Sheppard gritted his teeth and spoke through the radio.

'Lorne, contact Atlantis. The village is…still here.' He said uncertainly. 'And there are a few survivors.'

'Sounds encouraging.' Lorne's voice replied. 'Is it fit for them to come back to?'

'Yeah. With a little help from us.' John responded.

'Understood.'

Sheppard gave Teyla a stern look, his anger at the Wraith's merciless attack as raw as if it had only happened a moment ago. With gritted teeth, he waded into the carnage.

Carson sighed, tapping the pen on his desk. Atlantis had finally quietened down and most of his patients were sleeping. Those that were able had been transported to the Gate room to return to their home planet. Carson pitied them. Elizabeth had said that there wasn't much left. The trauma these people had been through was not yet over.

He glanced over his shoulder, his blue eyes sweeping the room with wonder and sorrow. It was in his nature to want to help people, which only made it harder when there was nothing he could do. He had already seen to the wounded and made them as comfortable as possible, that was all he could have done.

He watched people mill around the infirmary, dazed and impatient. Toshya and Dalis entered the room with food, talking quietly. Carson turned back to his desk. There had to be some paperwork he could do, anything to keep his mind off of –

'Father? Father… no, oh Dalis, he's gone!'

Carson turned to see Toshya frantically looking around the room with her husband merely standing there covering his eyes. She put her pastry on the empty bed at her side and Carson realised Ovo was not there. He leapt up from his seat and crossed over.

'Doctor Beckett! Have you seen my Father?' Toshya asked desperately as soon as she spotted him. Carson looked highly confused.

'He was there only five minutes ago! I checked on him! He was sleeping!' He turned around and looked over at the rest of the patients. 'I assure you that I didn't send him to the Gate room because you asked to go with the next group! He must have got up on his own and walked away…'

'Toshya…' Dalis said with a warning to his voice.

Toshya ignored him and turned to leave the room, Dalis following in her wake with an angry expression.

'He walked out.' A low voice stated. Carson, Toshya and Dalis turned to see Ronon sitting up in bed with an impassive face.

'Ronon, how are you feeling?' Carson asked, hurrying over to check his vitals. A flicker of agitation crossed his face and he ignored the question.

'The old man walked out when you weren't looking; he kept peeking around the room to see what was happening.' Ronon informed them.

'Did he say where he would go?' Toshya asked.

Dalis gave a bitter laugh and Toshya glared at him.

'No.'

'Well why didn't you stop him?' She asked angrily.

Ronon was unaffected by her attitude. 'I didn't think it was important.'

Toshya growled low in her throat and clasped her head. 'Doctor, he is very ill in his mind, we must find him before he does damage…'

'Ill in his mind? A psychological condition?' Carson queried, and then seeing their blank faces shook his head. 'Never mind.' He clicked his head set. 'Elizabeth, this is Beckett, we seem to have a runaway.'

A moment later, Elizabeth's voice sounded over the radio. 'Run away?'

'Aye, one of my patients is missing, and he's not supposed to be.'

'Understood, I'll ask Radek to look over the life sign detector.'

Carson smiled at Toshya and Dalis. 'It'll just take a moment…when you say ill in his mind, what do you mean exactly?'

Toshya raised her eyebrows. 'He is unwell, his words and actions are…odd.' She smiled thinly, obviously holding back.

Dalis put his hands on his hips and muttered 'raving lunatic' before averting his eyes from the angry pair scowling at him. His wife folded her arms and gritted her teeth while Carson gave them an awkward smile.

'Carson, Radek says that there is a missing signal. We've accounted for all our personnel and what is left of our visitors, but we seem to be short of one.' Elizabeth informed him.

Carson sighed and stroked his forehead. 'He's gone through the Gate with his people.' He stated.

'Apparently so. He must have slipped in at the last moment; it was a pretty big group.' She explained.

Toshya was horrified. 'He has gone home…on his own?'

'Aye, it seems that way.'

'Then we must go also. We must find him.' Toshya demanded.

'I'm afraid that you'll have to wait for our people on the other side to organise the group. Apparently it's a bit of a mess and we need to make sure that all of your people have a place to stay and enough support to –'

'You don't understand, he is very…determined, he will leave the group and wander aimlessly…' Toshya said worriedly.

'His usual wanderings take him to the old ruins, the temple, but he must travel through the forest to get there. It is not a safe place.' Dalis informed him, placing an arm on Toshya's shoulder at her worried expression.

Carson nodded and clicked his radio once more. 'Elizabeth, the man that's missing, Ovo, is apparently unwell. They believe he has a psychological condition and he shouldn't be left alone encase he harms himself.' He turned away from the couple. 'They're very worried.'

'Understood. I'll ask Sheppard to find him and bring him back.' Elizabeth replied.

'Apparently there are some ruins he likes to go to in the forest, and some sort of temple.' Carson informed her before turning to Toshya and Dalis with a warm smile. 'They'll find him.'

Ronon raised an eyebrow as Carson turned his attention to him and began fiddling with his bandages which covered his thigh.

Sheppard rolled his eyes whilst listening to the situation being reported by Lorne and sighed. This is not what they needed right now.

'Understood. Rodney, Teyla and I'll head to the ruins and find him.' He clicked off his radio and stepped toward Teyla who was comforting a woman with Rodney looking on uncomfortably.

'Hi, excuse us for a sec.' He said politely to the woman, who nodded with a look of misery and turned to the rubble that use to be her home. Teyla gave him a stern look, apparently not happy at having been interrupted. Rodney however looked thankful. 'Apparently crazy, old guy has done a runner through the Gate and we need to find him.'

'Crazy who now?' Rodney frowned.

'Ovo, he snuck through with the first group and Lorne says that he's not here which means that he's…elsewhere. Dalis made a point about the ruins, so we'll start there.' Sheppard informed them. 'Telemetry placed them a couple miles east from here.'

Teyla frowned as they started walking. 'He is persistent.'

'Annoying more like, why are we being sent to play babysitter?' Rodney asked irritatedly.

'Because.' Sheppard stated. Rodney waited.

'Because what?'

'Because we are, Rodney, now let's go. Besides, we have a hunch that the ruins might be Ancient.' Sheppard told him. Rodney perked up immediately.

'Oh, well we should check it out.' He said quickly.

John sighed and headed into the Forest.

Teyla could not remember ever travelling through a Forest with such a dense brush. Trees were tall and close together, bushes were overgrown and flowers were thick and in the thousands, their perfume giving her a headache almost as much as Rodney's complaining about them did.

'I think I see something.' She stated, squinting ahead.

'Oh thank god.' Rodney puffed. 'I don't think I could handle any more bugs – I mean this forest is way too foresty for me, not to mention that these aren't your run-of-the-mill mosquitoes – did you see that flying thing that nearly took my hand off?'

Sheppard gritted his teeth and kept on, if only to get away from his constant whining. The group pushed through the last few trees and paused, staring in awe.

'It's Herculaneum, but with bigger buildings, and also not covered in volcanic mud …and on an alien planet in another galaxy.' Rodney commented. 'Now that's impressive.'

The city was big and most definitely in ruins, buildings of different sizes towered before them, all leading to the largest in the centre – a temple. It rose up through the sea of rubble, its pyramid shape pointing to the sky. It was the only building which appeared complete.

Rodney gaped with excitement before his face fell. 'Hold on a sec, we're supposed to look for one crazy person…in this!?' He exclaimed.

'Yup.' Sheppard answered, before skidding down the short hill and stepping into the streets of the ancient city, Teyla just behind. 'This doesn't look Ancient as much as it looks ancient.'

Rodney scowled before catching on. 'Well, no. The Ancients were a little more advanced than stone structures. Not that this isn't lovely.' He said sarcastically, eyeing the empty buildings around him.

'It has been abandoned for many years.' Teyla stated, not liking the dead feeling this place gave her.

'No kidding.' Rodney commented. 'Where do we start? This place is too big to just walk around willy nilly.'

Sheppard glanced at Rodney. 'Willy nilly?'

'Yes.' He said defensively. Sheppard cocked his head.

'We'll start at the temple.' He stated. 'Dalis seemed certain that he'd go there to worship old gods.'

'Wonderful pass time.' Rodney said sourly.

They wandered the streets toward the large structure, taking in its magnificence as they climbed the stone steps leading up to it. The entrance was large and elaborate with a massive archway and tall stone figures on either side. Their faces had been eroded by time but Teyla knew they represented people. She looked closer at the walls of the structure and saw scratches as far as she could see – they completely covered it. She glanced over and saw Rodney had spotted them to.

'Markings.' He stated. 'Inscriptions. They cover the entire temple.' He said incredulously. 'These people must have been seriously deranged, I mean building massive structures like this and taking months to write all over it for a bunch of people that don't exist is so far beyond ridiculous even Lee Evans couldn't keep up.'

Sheppard grinned and led them inside. The entrance swallowed them with its enormity. The moment they entered the structure it revealed a massive room with numerous doors lining the walls.

'Oh great, you'd think these guys who are smart enough to construct a gigantic temple would be smart enough to construct signs.' Rodney criticised.

'You were hoping for one that read 'lunatics flock this way'?' Sheppard asked.

'Well the religious lunatics of this planet flocked here for thousands of years. Why wouldn't they have signs to specify which way to go to waste their time?' Rodney replied sourly.

'We must split up, it would take too long for us to remain together and search this place.' Teyla stated, squinting through the door way ahead.

'It may take longer, but it would be safer.' Rodney complained.

'Afraid of the dark, McKay?' John teased.

'More afraid of the raving psycho jumping out from behind a derelict wall and bludgeoning me to death with a small boulder, actually.' Rodney snapped, snatching his torch from a small pocket in his vest.

'He is an old man. You can easily over power him.' Teyla reassured him.

'Yeah, fine.' He said dismissively. 'What's the psycho's name?'

John frowned. 'Well it's not psycho.'

'Okay, a little understanding here please? The guy is crazy, right, we're all agreed? Dalis made that abundantly clear in all the freaky little stories he told you – and who's to say that he's not a serial killer waiting to happen…'

'Rodney.' Sheppard said sharply. 'Just find him.'

'I could if I knew his name.'

'Ovo.' Teyla said firmly.

Rodney nodded and took off to a door on the right. 'Huh, Ovo the Psycho – poetic.' He muttered, his hand straying to his side arm nervously.

John shook his head as he watched him go. 'Stay in radio contact.' He called.

Rodney waved a hand without turning round and disappeared inside the complex. Teyla gave him a brief smile before heading to the door at the end, dead centre in the far wall. Sheppard sighed and headed to the left.


	4. The Box on the Hand

Chapter 4 – The Box on the Hand.

Teyla walked down a long dark hall with a light at the end. A cold breeze swept through it, the only sound apart from her footsteps. She held the P90 at her side without knowing why. She would not shoot Ovo, and the city was deserted, but she felt a need to touch the cool metal. It comforted her knowing that its power was at her side.

She reached the end of the hall and came to a junction, one heading straight on and others to the left and right. She needed to be careful, this was a big place and she could easily get lost. Teyla decided to go straight on, noting the fact that the source of the light was unknown.

The temple was impressive in its structure and the reason behind its existence, but Teyla couldn't help but feel something more. She supposed the reason she felt this way was because it resided in a destroyed city, it was ethereal. The silence, the void of life made it unreal. To think that people wandered these halls and lived lives of worship which they carried out here, in this very building was strange to her. What made her most uncomfortable was not knowing what had happened to these people. Maybe they had lived thousands of years ago, but there were still people living on this planet. Possibly they were all that was left of a greater civilisation.

If they were anything like the Athosians, she understood why they left this city to move around, and evade the Wraith. But the village she had seen – what was left of it – was a permanent settlement. If anything, the ruins of this city would have provided greater protection for the people than the wooden houses they had built outside of the forest.

Teyla paused as the long hallway ended, opening up into a large circular room. She looked up at her left and saw a small window high above her, daylight streaming through. Stairs led up to a balcony above with a single door carved into the stone in a high archway. Orange light poured from it and Teyla frowned, raising her weapon and heading toward the stairs on the left.

She noticed that underneath the balcony was a shrine, neglected like the rest of the city. Old candles sat in the hollow of the wall, dried wax stuck in long lines. She couldn't make out the writing on the crumbling tablet in the centre, but was sure that even if she could see it, she wouldn't be able to read it. She continued up the stairs, her brown eyes fixed on the doorway with orange light. It had to be a fire, which meant that some one was here.

She snuck along side the wall and carefully leant over to peek around the corner. Her eyes swept across the large room quickly before stopping at its centre. Without realising her movements she stood tall, moving into the doorway to get a better look, her weapon hanging at her side, forgotten.

The ceiling reached up into a point. She realised that she must be in the centre of the structure, but even so, this ceiling was not tall enough to reach the size of the point she saw out side. But it was magnificent. The room was wide, she felt as though there were no walls surrounding her. The stone floor stretched out in front of her and the room was flooded with candles and tall fire-lit stands. But what caught her attention the most was at the other end of the room.

It held her, drew her forwards, she took steps that she did not realise she was taking. Teyla simple stared, feeling a lightness come over her. Confusion pinched at her, but nothing could draw her attention away from it. Steps leading up to a platform creating a small ziggurat with carvings, writings on each step. She reached the top and approached the middle, her eyes glued to the large stone hand protruding from the wall. She could have wrapped both hands around the tip of one finger and still not be able to make her hands meet.

The palm was open and inviting, the hand reached out as though offering her to take it. But what her eyes were focused on was a small box in the centre of the palm. It was tall and narrow with a clasp at its centre. It seemed like a simple wooden design but it was polished and dark, it seemed to radiate light…how was it possible that it shone like that? Its surface, she knew, she could touch. But to look at it, she could also swear that her hand would pass right through it.

Teyla frowned. It wasn't natural this feeling, it wasn't…real, or proper, she shouldn't be so drawn to it. Teyla tried to gently pry her eyes from it but with little luck, instead she reached for the radio hooked to her ear. She should tell John, he should know about this, he should come and see it. Her arm reached slowly as a ripple of light crossed the box, her fingers inching closer to the radio…

'You are here.'

Teyla's eyes tore from the box and she spun as the bodiless voice echoed around the massive room, her weapon raised. Teyla saw the movement to her left and saw Ovo creeping up the stairs with a look of glee. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

Rodney leapt against the wall, shutting his eyes and pointing his weapon into the darkness. The squeak of a panicked mouse made him peek through one eye and he lowered his weapon with frustration as he watched the rodent scurry out of the shadows.

'Wonderful. A deserted city with some major cleanliness issues and a rodent problem.' He complained. 'I so deserve a raise.'

'Rodney.'

'Gah!' Rodney jumped so hard that his back hit the wall and he smacked his head. He winced and massaged the tender area, scowling. He clicked the radio. 'Sheppard?'

'No Rodney, some other random guy with our radio frequency.'

'No need to get snappy okay? I am not having a good time here – and there are rats. Or mice, I'm not sure…either way, these people have to hire an exterminator.' Rodney groaned.

'These people who were most likely exterminated by the Wraith?' Sheppard pointed out. 'Well, the moment they get back, we can tell them how to run their decimated city.'

'Thank you for that healthy dose of sarcasm, Colonel, but I really do have to get back to sifting through mice and cobwebs for a psycho.' Rodney drawled.

'So you've found nothing.' Sheppard queried.

'No, no, I found him, I'm just walking around and treading on rodents for the fun of it. Of course I haven't found him, you'd be the first to know.' Rodney growled, shaking his head and stomping down the corridor.

'I'm just saying that I haven't found anything either and I'm a little concerned about Teyla. She's not responding over the radio.' Sheppard informed him, Rodney could sense that he was keeping himself under control – barely. Rodney gave a frown and spoke again.

'Teyla?' He called. 'Teyla, this is Rodney, please respond.'

Sheppard rolled his eyes and sighed. 'McKay, I have tried that. Meet me back in the…big bit at the start.'

'Very eloquent, Colonel. I think the closest description would be the foyer.' He sighed, and then clicked his radio off. 'Anything to get out of here and back home to where the showers are.'

All the while, Teyla's radio remained silent. Ovo grinned.

'You have come and I am here, the lights you see are departed souls, thousands to witness your rise, to worship you…' He bent into a low bow that Teyla would have thought impossible for a man of that age. She raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

'Ovo, your daughter is beside herself with worry. You should not have come alone.' Teyla scolded him.

Ovo appeared to ignore her, his eyes falling on the box at her back. He smiled gently, a gleam of madness in his eyes. 'Beautiful, isn't it? Such majesty contained in such a small thing…a shame, a shame that it has not seen the day for many a year…'

Teyla frowned, stopping herself from glancing back. 'You know what this is?'

Ovo nodded enthusiastically, shuffling up the stairs. 'It is all there can be, all that can exist, and like that container, the flesh must equal it in strength.'

Teyla paused and then forced a smile to hide her judgement of his insanity. 'Very well. We should return and join the others.' She clicked her radio. 'Colonel Sheppard, this is Teyla. I have found Ovo.' She paused, and frowned when he did not respond. 'Colonel?' She gave Ovo a look before turning her back to him. 'Doctor Mckay?'

She paused, realising that turning her back on him had been a bad idea. She was now facing the box – and she was entranced by it. The same pull, the same desperation to be nearer to it, to touch it…she moved forward, the world falling away. The room became silent, her footsteps, the rustle of the gun at her side and the hair on her shoulders sounded no more. All she could see was this box, an exquisite artefact with ethereal beauty. But it cried out to be touched, she knew it because she could feel its warmth, its need for her to reach out. She grew closer, and the light rippling around it began a steady throb.

Ovo watched with awe as she grew closer, her bronze hand reaching forward, her brown eyes staring in absolute fascination. She knew that touching it would be a mistake, but to not touch it…she knew she couldn't resist. Her fingers smoothed over the top of the box and she breathed slowly. She could touch it, it did exist – which meant it could be opened.

It was warm and smooth, her fingers searching the surface and trailing to the clasp with a caressing grace. She unhooked the metal and placed her thumbs on either side, lifting gently.

Ovo gasped and flew to the floor in a bow. Teyla's eyes widened in wonder.

The box revealed an oval diamond the size of a fist, glaring at her. It sat snugly in a dirty and half decomposed rag, Teyla frowned only for a moment at the filthy thing before realising that it only made the stone all the more beautiful. It glowed in different colours, swirls intertwining with a slow grace. The light bathed her, its warmth, its life had hit her the moment she had opened it.

There was no question in her mind now that she would touch it. The diamond was too beautiful not to be touched. A voice so soft and so far away spoke to her, no particular words with no particular purpose, they just existed. She reached out her index finger and imagined what it would feel like. Hot, like coals? Or cold, like winter snow? Was it really sitting there in front of her, how did she know until she touched it?

Teyla's finger grazed the surface for only a moment and the voice stopped, her trance was broken as she was engulfed in a blinding light. A pain, so direct, so excruciating burned her for a second too long and Teyla only had time to gasp before she felt a harsh jolt, and flew back, soaring across the stairs and landing hard before tumbling down the final set of stairs, her weapon firing shots into the stone and echoing mercilessly throughout the room. Teyla lay still and the room became silent once more.

John stopped, his senses on full alert. He had heard shots, he was sure of it. He had heard that sound too many times to be wrong. He clicked the radio and began to sprint down the corridor.

'Rodney?' He called, running into the foyer just as Rodney skidded to a halt inside the doorway opposite him.

'Wasn't me.' He barked.

The two tore off down the centre door, calling her name through the radio and through the echoing halls. They came to the junction and looked at each other, Rodney puffing hard.

'Great. What now?' He groaned.

'You go left and I'll go on.' Sheppard ordered, sprinting down the corridor.

'Wh -! Wait, hold on a second!' He called frantically. John turned impatiently. 'If Teyla got a few shots off, she must have had something to shoot at! Maybe splitting up isn't a good idea.'

'Rodney.' Sheppard growled.

'Oh alright.' He snapped, jogging down the left corridor with a venom. 'But if I am attacked, I will not be happy with you.'


	5. Racing Dark

Chapter 5 – Racing Dark

John continued down the corridor, his heart slamming against his chest, weapon raised with deadly aim, hoping against hope that Teyla was alright. He charged into a large room with a balcony over head and immediately spotted the light above, stealthily running up the stairs and crossing into the massive room.

He paused, frowning, his weapon dipped. Ovo was bowing, praying and chanting to something bright at the top of a funny set of stairs while Teyla appeared unconscious and sprawled across the last step.

He sprinted across and kept Ovo in his sights. He refused to believe that the doddery old man had gotten the better of Teyla as he kneeled at her side and felt her pulse. It raced under her smooth skin and John hated the way she was positioned, like she had fallen down the whole set of stairs. Perhaps Ovo had pushed her and the force of her fall had caused the weapon to fire?

'Teyla.' He said softly. She did not wake. Teyla was out cold. 'Rodney, can you hear me, Teyla needs…Rodney?' The radio didn't work. An eerie crackling sounded in place of a clear signal, something was blocking it. He glanced up and saw Ovo still bowing. 'Hey.' He called angrily. 'What happened in here?'

Ovo ignored him and John gritted his teeth, bounding up the stirs and stopping. His handsome face slackened, brown eyes drawn to the beautiful diamond shining, glowing, calling to him…

Rodney stomped back through the corridor having found that it led to a single room with a table. Teyla was not here and neither was psycho guy. He headed back with no intention of going any faster than he had to.

'Waste of time.' He muttered. 'Sheppard, this is Rodney, I have nothing down here – you?' He asked lazily, pausing at the junction. He frowned impatiently when there was no response. 'Sheppard?'

Suddenly a yell and a loud banging sounded. Rodney gave a panicky look down the corridor and un-holstered his sidearm, forgetting the radio and yelling down the corridor. 'Sheppard!' He jogged down with a fearful expression. 'You had better not be dead or I swear to God…I'll…well, I'll most likely be dead if you and Teyla have both been taken out, so swearing is about the only thing I'll do before I die a horrible and gruesome death.' He whined, approaching the room with the balcony.

Just as Teyla and John did before, he spotted the orange light coming from the doorway above and stumbled up the stairs. He paused outside the doorway, back against the wall with his sidearm held in front. He quickly peeked around the edge and came back with a look of desperate hopelessness. Teyla was lying on the floor with John only a few feet from her, both unconscious.

'Not good…so not good.'

He had spotted Ovo standing at the top with a look of patience. Rodney knew the man had seen him. He puffed out his chest, calling up his courage from his shaking fear.

'They are not dead, and he is one old man…who happened to take out an Athosian warrior and an experienced military Colonel.' He groaned low in his throat, breathing quickly, knowing that if places had been reversed that Teyla and John would do the same for him. He scowled in the darkness and leapt into the room with his gun held out in front. 'Okay, why don't you get on the floor and…not move.' He said lamely.

Ovo did not respond, but merely smiled kindly, apparently oblivious to the two unconscious people at his feet. Mckay's freak-out'o'metre slid up a few notches.

'Wonderful, crazy and deaf…uh, hello? Look, you don't know anything about our people, but you should know that our weapons are deadly and I am not afraid to use it…if, in the event, that I need to, I will…so…okay, look, just get on the ground before I shoot you.' He babbled frustratedly.

To Rodney's surprise, Ovo obliged. He stretched his arms out in front and slowly knelt on the ground, laying his chest to the floor. Rodney raised his eyebrows and gave a small smile of relief before edging closer. His attention had been so focused on the old man that it was only until he began climbing the steps, gingerly stepping over the unconscious forms of his friends that he saw the diamond in the polished box.

Ovo forgotten, he moved toward it with eyes of hunger and wonder. Entranced by its beauty and its ethereal pull, he reached out a hand to its shining surface. Milliseconds before he touched the surface, he knew he shouldn't have.

'Uh-oh.' He squeaked, before gasping in agony. He remembered nothing but darkness.

Rodney felt aware, his body – he knew it was his, but it felt light with a buzzing he hadn't known before. He wanted to stretch his fingers, but wasn't sure if he was doing it. He couldn't feel, could only see darkness, and hear echoes of a world far away…

The echoes became louder, and there were less of them. Suddenly, they were given a substance, a name through the return of his memory. Kind, worried, commanding and rushed. Everything was fast, the voices, the humming of his body; he could feel as though he were being moved…

Rodney tried to speak, to part what he thought to be his lips, but only a feint and inaudible groan sounded. That's when he could finally hear the words being spoken.

'All of them, the same, except the old man. It was weird, Doc, he just stood there while they were unconscious.'

'Weird wouldn't be the word I'd use Major, more like down right suspicious.' The Scottish lilt, so familiar, made him groan once more, with purpose, and he knew that they had heard him because their conversation stopped.

'Rodney? Rodney, can you hear me, it's Carson. You're alright, you're back in Atlantis.' He explained gently. 'You were in bad shape when they brought y'in and we're heading to the infirmary now.'

Rodney tried to shake his head with frustration, but he felt so heavy, like his body was turning to metal. He was too exhausted to hear the words, but he knew if he slept, he would go back into the darkness, and the thought of it scared him. His mind wandered to the crystal, to his last memory of touching it, the acute pain and then the jolt…

'Fly…' He whispered.

Carson frowned at Lorne and bent down. 'Sorry, Rodney, I didn't catch that.'

Rodney breathed and with effort repeated the word, but he was so tired. 'Flah…'

Lorne shook his head confusedly and Carson raised his eyebrows. 'It sounded like flea, to me.' Lorne offered. Carson's blue eyes swept over the struggling scientist, trying to understand.

'Flea? What - he's got fleas?'

'Maybe he's trying to insult the guy we found with 'em.' Lorne suggested.

Carson paused. It was a possibility. He shook his head and looked down at his friend as they turned the corner into the infirmary. 'Rodney, you're not makin' sense. Just get some rest. If you have any problems with…the fleas…I'll give you a hand.' In a lowered voice he muttered to Lorne 'He's probably delirious, he'll be in his right mind soon enough. At least, I hope so, I need to give them all cat scans just to be sure of what we're dealing with.'

If Rodney could have, he would have rolled his eyes. With a tremendous effort driven by anger of Carson's pity, Rodney cracked open an eye to the unwelcome light of the room and croaked. 'Fly…idiot.'

Carson gave him a startled look. 'Fly? Fly where?'

Rodney felt the adrenaline rush through him. 'Me, it flyed me over.'

Carson shook his head. 'He's delirious, we'll get him in the cat scan first.'

'Carson.' A breathless Elizabeth jogged into the Infirmary, frowning eyes scanning the still forms of her people. 'What happened?'

'I'm not entirely sure.' Carson said, moving to the large machine in the corner of the room. 'Their bodies read like they've been electrocuted, but there are no burn marks or even the usual blood seeping from their ears and nose. Their adrenaline is through the roof, Colonel Sheppard's heart was beating so fast, I thought he might go into cardiac arrest.'

Rodney panicked and a hand flew off the bed. 'Sheppard…Teyla…not, on floor…'

He felt a gentle hand grasp his and squeeze. 'They're here Rodney.' Elizabeth answered.

'Everyone's bodies seem to be relaxing slightly, but whatever happened to them, it was big.' Carson explained. 'Right, let's get you in.' He nodded to a few nurses to help him transport Rodney onto the platform of the cat scan.

'Wait.' Elizabeth ordered. 'Rodney, can you tell me what happened?'

Rodney heard the softness of her voice and felt compelled to do the best he could. 'Diamond…' he blurted. 'So pretty…on pyramid, touched…'

Carson gaped at Rodney before his blue eyes found Elizabeth. 'I think he's a wee bit out of touch.'

'Alright.' She sighed, stepping back, watching as they put Rodney into the catscan. She turned to the other two, Teyla and John, who were still unconscious, a nurse hooking them up to a monitor. Their hearts were racing. 'What happened?' She asked with folded arms, and Lorne explained the unusual scene to her.

Meanwhile, Ronon had been resting in the corner of the room, urged by Carson to let his leg heal. He was a deep sleeper, even so, the noise and urgency of the voices over his shoulder made him turn in curiosity. The first face he saw in a bed was Teyla's, and he was up, moving across the room to their bedsides with a notable limp.

'Teyla.' He said firmly, looking over to see Sheppard at her side in the same condition. The room turned to see his large frame glowering at them. 'What happened?'

Elizabeth glanced at Lorne with a mildly annoyed expression. 'We don't know.'

'Will they be okay?'

'It looks like.' She nodded, moving forward. 'You should get off that leg – '

'What on Earth do you think you're doing?' Carson's angry voice sounded. Ronon, much to everyone's surprise, rolled his eyes. 'If that wound is ever going to heal, you need to be off of your feet. Go lie down.'

Ronon glared at the Scot who stared at the vicious expression and swiftly put his hands in his pockets. 'I'm fine.' Ronon insisted agitatedly.

'And where did you get your doctorate from?' Carson asked testily. 'They're under my care Ronon, as you are, now into bed if you please.'

Ronon gritted his teeth and perched on the bed beside Teyla's. It was clear that that was as far as he was going. Carson gave him an unimpressed look before moving off to help Rodney.

Suddenly a groan distracted their attention. Sheppard's head lolled on the pillow and his forehead creased, hands gripping at the covers.

Carson walked over and Ronon stood. The Doctor spun on the spot and scowled at the Satedan who promptly lowered himself back onto the bed with a look of impatience. Elizabeth shook her head and watched Carson check the Colonel's vitals. Rodney was wheeled into the spot next to his waking companion and appeared more alert, his brown eyes lazily finding Sheppard with a frown.

'Colonel Sheppard, can you hear me?' Carson asked gently, shining a small torch in his eye. The Colonel batted it away and his firey brown eyes looked up in agitation.

'Doc?' He whispered.

'Aye, son, you're in Atlantis.'

'Teyla and Rodney?' He queried, a hand coming to massage his head.

'They're here to. How do you feel?'

Sheppard gave him a look. 'Ow' was all he could manage.

Carson smiled and nodded. Rodney cocked his head with an almost drunk expression. 'We flew, into the stone on the pyramid.' He slurred, squeaking. Sheppard's dazed head turned and nodded slightly.

'Yu-huh, flew is right…' He agreed.

Elizabeth frowned. 'Well, I'm glad that made sense to you.'

'Flying seems to be a theme here, did you all go flying?' He asked. Sheppard gave a weak smile.

'Felt like it, only for a second.'

'I touched it.' Rodney said loudly.

'Me too…' he paused. 'Teyla three.' He frowned, turning his head, looking for the Athosian and the reason as to why she was not joining in.

'Touched a pyramid?' Carson asked, Lorne listening in.

Sheppard frowned and Rodney growled. 'Ziggurat, the building was like a pyramid but the platform with the box was like a ziggurat.'

Carson rolled his eyes and turned to the group in frustration. 'You're talking a foreign language.'

'Temple.' Sheppard stated. 'Was a miniature version of our pyramids on Earth. The platform on the inside was…stepped.'

'Like a ziggurat.' Rodney insisted.

'Enough with the ziggy rats, Rodney.' Sheppard said testily.

'Zig-ur-at, you moron. It's an Aztec building found in-'

'Lads, that's enough. You're heart rates are already worrying me enough without the bickering.' Carson ordered.

'What was on the platform?' Lorne prodded.

'A big hand, carved from rock, there was a box in the centre with a stone in it.' Sheppard rubbed his head.

'A diamond, the biggest, most expensive diamond you could possibly think of.' Rodney said, perking up slightly. 'And it glowed with, I'm not sure, it was like, the light source was coming from inside – definitely alien design, there's no way a typical diamond could emit light of its own accord, it's scientifically impossible – '

'Not a typical diamond.' Sheppard stated. 'It was weird.'

'How so?' Elizabeth asked with a frown.

'It had this…pull, to it. I had to touch it; it's like, if I didn't something bad would happen.'

The group exchanged looks of worry.

'Exactly like that.' Rodney agreed. 'And then it electrocuted us.'

Carson's eyes widened. 'Electrocuted – by a diamond?'

'Yeah, it was a split second of pain and then – woosh!' Sheppard made a hand motion.

'It was excruciating pain and a little more than just 'woosh,' okay. It threw us across the room.' Rodney insisted angrily.

'Down the stairs.' Sheppard muttered.

'Whatever! It hurt, badly.'

'Is she gonna be okay?' Sheppard asked, propping himself up.

'Her vitals are much like yours, just more so. They seem to be lasting longer.' Carson frowned, feeling Teyla's pulse for himself as though the monitor were lying to him.

'Huh. That's strange.' Rodney frowned.

'What? Something else about this is strange?' Lorne drawled. Rodney glared at him.

'Yes.' He snapped. 'Teyla must have touched it first because Sheppard and I went to look for her when we heard shots-'

'She was already unconscious when I got there.' Sheppard concurred.

'Which means I was last.' The scientist, sat up himself. 'So why did I wake up first? This is all backwards, Teyla should have been the first and me the last.'

Carson was unconcerned. 'I wouldn't worry about it Rodney, people react to different things in different ways. Maybe she just needs more time to heal than you do.'

'Maybe.' Rodney said, unconvinced.

'Psycho.' Sheppard frowned.

'Excuse me?' Rodney said incredulously.

'Ovo, where is he? He just-'

'-stood there.' Rodney said nastily. 'That whack job, did he run off?'

'No, he's in our brig.' Elizabeth informed them. 'Lorne felt it was necessary.'

'It was. Like you said, sir, when we came looking for you, he was just standing there, as though you three weren't unconscious around his feet.' Lorne explained. 'Damned weird, if you ask me.'

'The guy stood there while we walked up to that – stone – and touched it, he wasn't entranced by it at all. Just stood there looking, creepy.' Rodney explained, and then clicked his fingers. 'He must have known, he led us to that room and just allowed us to, sort of, inspect the diamond without even a warning.' His face twitched with irritation. 'Like it would have killed him to give us the heads up, you know? Just a simple "touching that glowing diamond will cause you immense pain and unconsciousness" would have done.'

'He was too busy being insane to give us the standard warning, Rodney.' Sheppard prodded.

'Yeah, or so his daughter says.' Rodney muttered, folding his arms.

'Okay, so Ovo was involved. Fine.' Elizabeth narrowed her eyes. 'I'll deal with him while you concentrate on getting better.'

It wasn't up for discussion, that much she made clear, nodding to Carson on her way out and taking Lorne with her. Ronon's perch shuffled back into a sitting position, he gingerly hung his leg off the bed as he watched his comrades. Carson moved to Teyla's side with a frown, his blue eyes watching her hearts rhythm on the screen as it continued in frequent high waves.

'You touched a stone.' Ronon repeated, Rodney and Sheppard turning to him. 'So I didn't miss much then.'

Rodney scowled. 'We already said it wasn't a natural stone, it was an alien device of some sort which controlled our actions-'

'Alright, that's quite enough.' Carson demanded gently. 'No need to be so defensive, Rodney.'

Mckay sat back and fumed with a tired expression before frowning. 'I am so hungry.' He stated. Sheppard turned to him.

'Me to.' He frowned.

'I mean, I'm seriously hungry.' Rodney reinforced.

'You're always hungry.' Ronon raised an eyebrow.

'Actually, my stomach feels like my throat's been cut. It's weird. I could eat a horse.' Sheppard commented.

'Okay, enough with the popular phrases, Mr Unoriginal, we get the point.' Rodney snapped and then sat up. 'Carson.' He barked. 'We're starving, we should go to the mess hall for a little while and get-'

'Oh no, Rodney, no getting out of bed for either of you, not until we know the full extent of your injuries.' The Doctor insisted, occupied with extracting blood from Teyla's arm. 'And I'm not wild about feeding you all that much either, victims of electrocution are usually begging for water, not food.' He frowned.

'Yeah, well, I could go for both right now, so…' Sheppard sat up and began to remove the covers from his legs. Carson moved quickly to hold him steady.

'Look, if you insist on eating, I'll have food brought to you, but you're not to leave these beds – do you understand?' He said firmly. Rodney, having no problem with this, lay back down with a look of triumph. Sheppard gave the Doctor a look of agitation and reluctantly propped up his pillows.

Ronon grinned. 'Guess you're stuck with me.' He swung his leg over the bed and with a massive smile fluffed the pillow, placing his hands behind his head to lie back.

'I guess we are.' Sheppard sighed, just as Teyla's machine began to emit ominous sounds.


	6. Active Patients

Chapter 6 – Active Patients

Carson hurried over, two Nurses on his heels. 'Her heart rate hasn't slowed yet, the strain on her body is too much.' He barked orders at them to fetch different medicines, feeling her pulse with his own hands.

Rodney, Ronon and Sheppard stood with looks of concern. Teyla's peaceful face was flushed and moist with sweat. They kept their distance to let Carson do his job.

He inserted a clear liquid into her arm and flung the stethoscope around his ears before finding her heart. 'Come on love, let's have you slow down.' He muttered, watching the monitor.

Sure enough, the fast-paced beeps slowed slightly and Carson removed the stethoscope. 'Better, but not normal.'

'Doc.' Sheppard prodded anxiously.

'She's alright, for now.' He stood protectively by her bed. 'Her heart is beating faster than it should be putting a greater strain on the body to get the blood round to the organs – you would have thought she were nearing the end of a marathon with a pulse like hers.' He said surely. 'When all of you came in, you in particular Colonel, you're heart rates were worrying – it seems that yours have slowed, but I'll bet you're still feeling a little out of breath.'

Sheppard raised an eyebrow at Rodney who seemed surprised. 'A little.'

'Yeah, but, I'm always wheezy…' Rodney reasoned. 'At one time when I was a kid I thought I had asthma.'

'Well Teyla's heart hasn't slowed yet, and there's no medical reason for why it's beating as fast as it is. It's dangerous because her body's getting tired.' He moved away. 'It's slowed for now, with a little prompting, but…I'll keep an eye on it.' He nodded. 'Now all of you – bed.' He said sternly.

'Food.' Rodney said, just as sternly.

Hours later, Sheppard woke with a start, Carson by Teyla's bedside. He glanced over from checking her chart and placed it on the bedside table with a worried eye. 'Colonel?' He moved over and put a hand on his shoulder. 'Are you alright?'

'I uh…' He looked around confusedly. It was dark outside. 'How long have I been…?'

'Practically all day, Rodney too. The jolt you received exhausted your bodies. You needed the rest.' Carson informed him. 'Teyla's heart beat has finally stopped being erratic and started beating normally, but I don't believe she'll be awake for a while.'

John nodded. 'Maybe she got the bigger jolt.'

'Maybe, but she appears to be out of the woods.' Carson wandered away to his desk, his eyes glued to the Ancient Pad in his hand.

'Good.' Sheppard said quietly, watching Teyla from the comfort of his own pillow. He frowned slightly. 'Hey Doc?'

'Mh?' He turned with eyebrows raised.

'Can getting electrocuted make you crazy?' He asked simply.

Carson paused and then sighed. 'What on earth are you talking about?'

Sheppard shook his head and sat up with an expression of utter bewilderment. 'Uh…nothing.' He shook his head and grinned tightly at the Doctor.

'Nothing?' Carson echoed. 'When a military man has the face of a slapped fish, I hardly believe it's been caused by nothing.'

John gave him a judgemental eyebrow. 'Thanks Doc, but I'm fine, just tired…and kinda thirsty.'

Carson nodded with a look of slight disappointment. 'I'll get you some water.'

'And a Vindaloo if Chef's still around?' John queried.

'I'd sooner feed it to the fish you resemble than a sick patient.' Carson said simply, walking from the room.

John smiled with a sour expression before the look of wonderment and concern flooded his features again. His brown eyes were fixed on a point across the room where he swore he had seen a scalpel spinning above an empty bed. It wasn't there any more, if it had been at all. Sheppard glanced down at the morphine drip in his arm meant to rid him of a headache and pulled the needle out.

'This stuff is a little too good.' He whispered, casting the room a quick glance before shimmying down into his lying position, hands behind his head.

The next morning began with a shrill conversation, the most unwelcoming wake up call Ronon had ever received – and he had been a Runner for close to a decade with Wraith stun blasts as his daily alarm clock. He rolled over with a groan.

'Oh, wonderful, you woke Ronon – are you happy now? Do you know how bloody hard it is to keep him here?'

'It's not like he's going to go far with that injury, Carson, me on the other hand- the epitome of health – yes, the very pinnacle, you heard me, of all that is well and good – should be walking out of here and back to work. I have way more important things to be doing than sitting around and entertaining you.'

'Absolutely Rodney, you're a bloody laugh riot, how could I ever tear myself away from your tv-drama personality? – you great fairy.' Carson stormed.

'Hey! Who do you think-' Rodney trilled in return.

'Guys.' Sheppard said menacingly, a hand over his eyes hiding the frustration and near anger. 'If Teyla wakes up because you were arguing about some stupid, not-important thing, you'll both be in here permanently.' Brown eyes seared them with his promise and they both folded their arms with looks of sour resentment.

'Empty threat.' Rodney muttered. John scowled. 'Look Carson, I'm fine!' He exclaimed.

'You're not going anywhere until I've-'

'Me too.' Sheppard stated, hopping out of bed. 'Thanks Doc.' He patted Carson on the shoulder and walked away, Rodney grinning triumphantly and jogging after him. Ronon made a move and Carson tore over to his bedside, his blue eyes flashing.

'Not a chance.'

Ronon raised a menacing eyebrow.

'Ronon, stay put.' Sheppard ordered. 'Let me know when Teyla wakes up, okay, buddy?'

Ronon's expression was the furthest thing from being his buddy as he watched the Colonel and the Scientist waltz out of the infirmary.

'Both of you back in two hours for a check up!' Carson called, trying to keep his voice down enough not to wake Teyla. He planted his hands on his hips and turned to Ronon with a look of frustration. 'That's brilliant – two cases of electrocution just walked out of my infirmary, there could be side effects, dizzy spells- and there they go.'

Ronon watched him with a look of surprise before he looked to Teyla. The Satedan frowned and stood, Carson growling his name as he did so.

'Off! Off your feet! You're never going to heal, son, if you keep ignoring-'

'Her hair's green.' He stated. Carson blinked at him.

'Excuse me.' He said, his voice higher than usual.

Ronon fixed his brown eyes on the Doctor and spoke slowly. 'Her hair, is green.'

Carson crossed over and looked down at the sleeping Athosian. His eyebrows hit the top of his head. 'My god, you're right, that's incredibly strange.'

His hands spread Teyla's hair across the white pillow as he inspected the green streaks amongst the brunette. 'I mean…do you think…she must have landed in something, it'll probably wash out when she showers.' Carson said finally, satisfied with his logical answer.

Ronon raised an eyebrow and allowed Carson to pester him into sitting down.

'It's good isn't it? Being out and about? And I feel pretty good, too.' Rodney said with a large grin on his face, walking at Sheppard's side.

'Yeah.' John agreed. 'It is good – great actually, and I feel like, I dunno, I could take a Jet through a blizzard right now.'

'You're alone in wanting to do that. I would prefer not to risk my life again after having so very nearly lost it, thank you.' Rodney said snootily as they waltzed down the corridor.

'It's just a little crystal, Mckay, you've handled worse.' John said absent mindedly, his head turning and pace slowing as he watched a long-haired scientist walk past. Mckay paused and did the same.

They continued on after a few moments, neither agreeing nor disagreeing on their little stare. 'Mh, I have handled worse – but you know what's bugging me right now?'

'What?' John said, brown eyes scanning the scene for anything and nothing in particular, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

'I am starving.' Mckay stated, giving Sheppard a look of absolute frustration. 'And we only ate breakfast an hour ago.'

Sheppard's attention immediately turned to Mckay. 'Yeah, me too – it's weird.'

They paused in deep thought, frowns creasing their foreheads.

'Chef's serving meatloaf.' Sheppard piped up.

'Mh, there's never enough.' Rodney replied, as they turned on their heels and headed for the Food Court.

'You can have more than just meatloaf, Rodney.' Sheppard reprimanded him.

'But I don't like meatloaf.'

'Learn to.'

Ronon hobbled down the corridor with little grace, his face full of thunder as he glared at the people watching him walk by.

He hated being this way – injured, incapacitated. It would take a few weeks to heal and until then, he would be useless. He hated being useless, being vulnerable. It just made him more angry.

He had escaped Carson and left him to mind Teyla whose vitals had stabilised, meanwhile his stomach ached for something large and unhealthy. He limped into the Food Court and headed straight for the food, not bothering to stop for small talk with others who might have inquired about his health. He wasn't interested.

He paused when hearing a loud conversation to his left and turned with mild surprise.

'Nah, that wouldn't be practical.'

'Practical schmatical, Sheppard, it would get the job done.'

'They'd never go for it.'

'They might.'

'Rodney…'

'Okay, fine, fine, you come up with something better!' Rodney exclaimed.

There sat Colonel Sheppard and Rodney Mckay with a feast spread out on their table, and a little audience to boot, while they scooped things onto their plates – from potato to meat to fruit to cakes – and argued like there was no tomorrow.

'It's not ballsey enough.'

'What? You'd prefer it if the bomb were strapped to your chest?'

Sheppard grinned. Rodney shook his head frustratedly.

'Perfect, so the Wraith would die and so would you – brilliant plan Mr Genius!'

'It's better than creating a robot from scratch with a bomb in-built and whose life-like appearance could sneak past Wraith defences Mckay…' Sheppard scolded him.

'Well if the Ancients could build the Replicators from scratch-' Rodney started.

'The Ancients-?' Sheppard shot back.

'They are not as smart as everyone thinks but I _am_ as smart as everyone thinks.' He said arrogantly. 'I could do it! All I need is the funding…'

'No.' Sheppard stated, stabbing a chip and eating it with malice. 'Elizabeth would sooner go for my idea than yours.'

'Suicide!' He shrieked.

'Hey.'

They turned to face Ronon, mouths still working furiously on their meals.

'Hey buddy, how you feelin'? Carson finally let you go?' John asked.

'Are you kidding? Ronon probably threw him headfirst out the window.' Rodney said nastily and continued to munch. 'Is that Tikka Masala?' He froze and Sheppard nodded, oblivious to the comment and spooned the gooey mass onto the Scientists plate. 'Carrots?' Mckay offered, Sheppard took them, upending the bowl onto his plate.

'Hungry?' Ronon stated with a bemused expression. Rodney's brown eyes snapped to his face.

'Just what is that supposed to mean?'

Ronon was unphased by his attitude. 'Didn't you guys eat this morning?'

'Yeah, well, it's lunch time now.' Sheppard reasoned, lifting a forkful of meatloaf into his mouth. 'You 'ave go' 'oo twy 'vis, McGay.' Sheppard insisted, nudging the meatloaf toward the man.

Rodney reached for it with a frown. 'Fine, but don't call me 'McGay'.'

Ronon looked to the big clock on the wall. 'It's only half ten.'

'What are you? Food monitor or something?' Rodney snapped. 'How's Teyla? I thought you were with her?'

Ronon folded his arms and leant back. 'She's fine.'

'Good.' Sheppard gave him a quick smile. 'It's good that she's fine.'

They sat in silence for only moments, Ronon and a few others surveying the food and how the two men were inhaling it all as though they hadn't eaten in weeks.

Sheppard suddenly grabbed three whole chillies and threw them on his plate, drizzling tobasco on his mash like it was about to be taken from him. He chucked a whole red chilli into his mouth and continued eating normally. Mckay paused and Ronon raised his eyebrows.

'Isn't that hot?' The scientist queried.

Sheppard shrugged. 'Not really. They must be old.'

Rodney reached for one and placed it gently on his plate, licking his finger. He coughed immediately and reached for his water.

'Not in to spicy, huh?' Sheppard smiled.

Mckay scowled as he drank the rest of the cup. 'I like spicy…' he puffed. 'But only if I can continue to use my taste buds after eating spicy.'

Sheppard grinned and they continued eating. Ronon frowned.

'Are you sure-?' Ronon began.

'Rodney, this is Elizabeth, I hear you're back on your feet. I want to see you in my office, please.'

Rodney clicked his headset. 'Unerstu.' He answered, licking his fingers and nodding his goodbye.

Sheppard looked up. 'Don't even think about mentioning that crazy idea, Mckay.'

'Why don't you eat your brain numbing chillies and leave the brilliant ideas to me, okay?' Rodney snapped. He stopped after a few steps and crept back, lifting a plate of cake and jello he had arranged earlier from the table and taking it with him.

Sheppard continued eating, turning to Ronon with a grin. 'So, you feeling better?'

Ronon was saved from answering the question as Sheppard was saved from receiving a waspish response when Major Lorne's voice sounded.

'Colonel Sheppard, this is Lorne, please meet me in the training room…it seems we have a little issue.'

Sheppard frowned, a forkful of mashed potato dripping gravy half way to his mouth. 'Issue?' He echoed, then closed his eyes. 'Okay, who is it this time?'

'Roberts, sir. Out cold. Should I call Carson?'

'No, he's got Teyla to worry about, and we do not call him for the little stuff. Do I not keep saying to go easy on each other? Ronon's little fighting techniques are cool but you're no good in the field if you're unconscious.' Sheppard stated, grabbing two yoghurts and a spoon before heading out.

Ronon stared at the now empty table, unsure of what had just happened. He paused, and then reached for Sheppard's plate and fork, immediately devouring what was left of the meatloaf with extreme satisfaction.

Rodney looked Elizabeth in the eye and knew immediately what she was thinking.

'Is that a no?'

Elizabeth folded her arms and nodded with eyes squinting at him. 'That's a no.'

He huffed and stood, pacing her office. 'It's a good idea, better than most! Better than Sheppard's! He's all gung-ho and here I am with a plan which has true potential!' He snapped. 'And also which guarantees that no one gets hurt…you know, except the en mass annihilation of the Wraith – which isn't exactly a bad thing.'

'Rodney, I asked you here to talk about science, and in specific, the crystal and its unusual properties – ' Elizabeth said unsurely, watching him.

'Crystal? We're back to that? Elizabeth – 'He sat in the chair and moved forward with a look of animated excitement. 'We could be doing so much more than talking about inconsequential things, we should be thinking of ways to end the Wraith dominance in this galaxy as we know it!'

Elizabeth paused with uncertainty, green eyes still and slightly surprised. 'Rodney, you seem very…well, determined.' She narrowed her eyes once more. 'And for someone whose body just underwent a tremendous event, you're awfully active.'

'I'm always active.' Rodney said defensively. 'There's no difference, why? Look, it doesn't matter.' He stood quickly. 'Whaddaya say, mh?' he clapped his hands together. 'Can I get back to working on a way to kill Wraith?'

Weir stood with an awkward smile, his unusual behaviour making her feel worry. He had just been through something traumatic – nothing overly different from the normal trauma he and his team underwent, but this was Rodney, Rodney who made a big deal out of everything. Maybe this time, he had taken a bigger hit than usual.

'Rodney, are you sure you're feeling alright? Maybe you should see Carson, or Kate Heightmeyer?' She insisted gently.

'What? No, I'm fine, just eager to get going and not stand around like some silly little monkey.' He said chirpily, irritation showing on his face.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

'Would you prefer it if I did?' He said frustratedly. 'Started leaping around your office making monkey noises? Because sprouting a tail and fur isn't going to help me figure out how to save Atlantis from the Wraith!' He exclaimed.

Elizabeth sighed and folded her arms – which is when she noticed.

Sheppard shook his head. Roberts stood shakily with the help of his comrades whilst Lorne looked on with a partially amused expression.

'Guys, guys, guys!' Sheppard exclaimed, almost desperately, rolling his eyes. 'The Wraith aren't going to have that much extermination to do if we keep on doing it for them.' He crossed to the centre of the sparring mat. 'Practice – gently. And then when you know for sure you got it, I give you permission to kick the crap out of each other – short of actually knocking someone unconscious.'

Several military men filed out of the room whilst Lorne lingered. Ronon wandered in with a wide smile. 'Looks like my technique worked.'

'A little too well.' Sheppard said irritatedly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Lorne frowned. 'You okay, sir?'

Sheppard paused with his massage and gave the Major a stern look. 'Fine, thank you, Major, how are you?'

'Great, sir, but then I haven't recently been knocked unconscious by some alien…thing.' Lorne said, keeping his voice light and knowing that he was pushing it slightly, especially given the tight look on the Colonel's face.

'Well, that thing didn't do much except give me a headache.' Sheppard said harshly, he spun on the spot and looked out side at the daylight. 'Are those windows open?'

Ronon raised an eyebrow and stepped forward just as Sheppard made a move for the door. The Colonel paused, his expression odd.

'What?' Ronon queried, not liking his friend's strange behaviour in the slightest.

'I dunno.' He said quietly, flexing his hands in front of him. 'I feel kinda…'

Sheppard's brown eyes shone with unexpected excitement and curiosity. He felt a heat rise in him, the most unusual sensation he had ever experienced, and also the most wonderful – like the first time he flied, stepped onto a plane and knew that was all he would ever want to do.

His breathe quickened, his heart beating just that little bit faster, he felt warm all over, at first it was uncomfortable, but now it felt bearable. His hands smoothed over his cheeks as they began to feel numb with the heat, there was no pain, just that strange sensation…again, he held them out in front of him, flexing his fingers, making fists and watching them closely. Ronon and Lorne exchanged looks of uncertainty.

Suddenly, the heat roared through him and his eyes burned in his head, his hands glowed under the skin for only a second –

'Colonel Sheppard!'

Elizabeth's panicked voice sounded and John shook his head, reaching for his radio, breathing hard. 'Here.'

'My office – now.'

John raised an eyebrow and marched from the room, oblivious to the looks he was receiving from Lorne and Ronon who followed him promptly.


	7. Changes

Chapter 7 - Changes

'Elizabeth, this is ridiculous! Look…what are you doing? Just, just stay still and let me finish speaking, if you please?' Rodney said irritatedly.

Weir had her back to the wall and was inching away from him every time he stepped closer. He planted his hands on hips, confused and frustrated. 'You know, I would have thought you would be the last person to act like a child, but you know what, if you don't like the idea, you could have just said instead of, of, of backing up against the wall…in fear. _What_ _are you doing_?' He said incredulously, and then turned to see two men in uniform raising their guns. His hands flew into the air with an expression of panic. 'Wh-! Hey! What's going on? Elizabeth, tell them not to point their very dangerous guns at me!' He barked, moving against the wall.

John jogged into room, Ronon and Lorne on his heels, and stopped dead, staring at Mckay with wide eyes.

Lorne's mouth fell open. 'Oh my god.' Ronon stared with a frown.

'What in the…?' Sheppard said, his face searching Mckay. He spotted Weir on the far side of the wall looking panicked and crossed over, his eyes never leaving Rodney.

'Sheppard, what's going on?' He squeaked, watching the Colonel take her wrist and lead her by him with a grim look. 'Oh, I'm diseased aren't I? That crystal infected me with something.' He whined. 'It must be bad, am I gonna die? I knew it, I felt that thing shock me and I thought I was dead, but, why kill quickly when you can draw it out with organ failure, boils and limbs dropping off, right?' He said miserably, too afraid to look even at his own skin.

'Have you paged Carson?' Sheppard said, squinting at Mckay. Elizabeth nodded.

'Directly after you.' She answered. Mckay's anger flared for a second.

'Well what good is he gonna do? Huh? I mean, diseases call for Doctors, not military men with brains the size of a walnut.'

John leaned in looking up and down. 'This is so weird.'

'No kidding. We were just talking and he…' Elizabeth began.

'What? Oh, it's a boil isn't it? You must have seen it on me while we were – or I – was talking. Maybe I should go to the infirmary?' He stepped forward.

The guns moved forward with a purpose and Mckay stepped back. Sheppard held his hand out.

'Mckay? Can you understand me?' He asked with a doubtful face.

Rodney rolled his eyes. 'Of course I can understand you, what kind of a question is that?'

'I'm gonna take that to mean yes.' Sheppard said uncertainly.

Rodney did a double take. 'What am I not speaking the same language?' He said nastily. 'Perhaps I should say it slower –' He yelled.

'Calm down, buddy – we'll sort you out…not exactly sure how yet…' Sheppard said firmly, a hand raised to calm the scientist.

Panic rose in Mckay as Carson rushed in. 'What is it, what's the emergen-?'

He stopped dead, blue eyes snapped to the scientist with a mouth like a gaping fish. 'Rodney?' He said loudly.

'Yes. What?' Rodney replied, his voice strained with worry.

'How on earth-?' The Doctor moved forward.

'Please tell me that is not gonna happen to me.' Sheppard said hopefully.

'What?' Rodney said even louder.

'I think he understands.' Elizabeth stated. 'Rodney, try to stay calm, we'll get you back to normal.'

'Exactly how are we going to do that?' Carson said, his Scottish lilt highlighting the panic and the pressure he felt. 'How does this sort of thing happen in a space of a few hours?'

'Seconds.' Elizabeth corrected. 'It happened in seconds. He was talking about it and then it…happened.' Her green eyes looked over his body and Rodney racked his brains trying to understand what he had said earlier.

'I don't think he knows yet.' Sheppard stated, watching him carefully.

'If he even has the capacity to understand anything in that…form.' Carson added. 'It has to be the crystal, but this isn't, not physically possible.' He stuttered.

Rodney froze and tore his eyes from them, slowly looking down at himself.

Sheppard cocked his head. 'Well, he does love "The Planet of the Apes".'

Rodney saw his legs bent out at an odd angle and his trousers ripped in various places, his arms were long and covered in brown hair, his fingers had grown and were encased in darker skin. They flew to his face and felt the unfamiliar curves of enlarged canines and a squashed face, a hairy neck. Rodney grasped at his chest to feel a thick soft coat of hair. Before panic could completely take control he froze, movement in the corner of his eye caused him to reach out and grab what appeared to be and what felt like his very own tail.

John watched the monkey form of Mckay leap back in sudden panic, hitting himself against the wall, screeching monkey noises to the high heavens in incoherent terror.

'I just think he took it one too far.' Sheppard continued.

'He's going to hurt himself!' Carson shouted, just as Mckay accidentally leapt into the desk trying to escape his own tail.

'It's not like we have animal control on hand to take care of it.' Sheppard snapped.

Ronon surged forward and dodged Mckay's frantic attempts jump out of his skin, thrusting his long arms behind him and holding him as he continued to struggle, kicking the Satedan with his powerful legs and crying with wild sounds.

'Or maybe we do.' Sheppard nodded.

'You come with me; I need to make sure that you're not going to go primate on me.' Carson barked at him, clearing Ronon's path with the screaming ape-form of Mckay.

'This isn't happening! This isn't happening! I'm me, I'm me, I'm me – Rodney Mckay, Scientist. Not some – monkey! How is this possible! Let me go! I have to figure it out! I have to get my own body back!!' He screeched, unaware that they couldn't understand him.

They reached the infirmary and Mckay gave an almighty push, kicking Ronon back onto the floor and soaring over the beds and bouncing off the walls with the frantic need for it not to be true.

'Are you alright?' Carson helped the big man to his feet. 'How's the leg? Go sit down and let me handle this.'

'I'm fine.' Ronon insisted.

'Mckay, get over here.' Sheppard ordered, stepping toward the scientist. The monkey launched itself in the other direction, swinging off a pole and balancing itself on top of the supply shelves.

'No! Don't touch me! I could infect you or something! Don't even look at me! I'm _hideous_…' He whined, constant monkey sounds emanating in loud merciless belts from his mouth.

Carson stepped over cautiously. 'Now Rodney, get down from there before you hurt yourself.'

'Hurt myself? Are you kidding! Did you see the tail!?'

'Ugh, that noise is really starting to bug me.' Sheppard growled up at the ape.

'Enough monkeying around, get down here so that I can find out what's happened.' Carson said sternly.

'Monkeying around?' Mckay said indignantly, the noise sounding sharply throughout the room.

'Ooh, he heard that one, Doc.' Lorne winced.

Sheppard glowered, his head pounded, and the noises the animal was making wasn't helping. He felt the warmth grow in him again, just as his anger and annoyance did.

'Rodney, it's alright. We just want to help.' Elizabeth reasoned. 'We're not going to be able to do that with you on top of a shelf, so, come down.'

'So you can use me like they use those monkeys in animal testing? I supported the body shop with my purchase of peppermint foot spray, okay! It's not fair!'

Sheppard stepped forward with menace, his hands tingling violently. 'Get your ass down here Mckay and quit being so irritating!' He roared, suddenly the charge building in him, hot and rapid, rushing through him with boiling anger, and his hands shot forward, his eyes burning brightly as a furnace, and roaring fire flew from his fingertips, the flames licking the shelf with the merciless need to consume. The room was engulfed in heat and light as the fire grew quickly and reached the cowering animal on the shelf and suddenly withdrew.

Sheppard stood, breathing hard, hands at his side, glowering at the shaking furball on the blackened shelf. It meekly climbed down and pottered past him to the nearest bed, jumping up and sitting completely still, its furry face turned from the room in a pout.

'Fine.' Mckay said quietly. 'No need to get short-tempered.'

The room stared as Sheppard turned with a look of humility to Carson. 'You didn't really need any of that stuff on the shelf, did you?' He asked, brown eyes timid and regretful.

Carson gaped, shaking his head from one side to the other slowly. 'Well, yes, but…not if you don't think so.'

Elizabeth folded her arms. 'What is going on?' She asked firmly.

'I don't know.' Sheppard said tiredly, retreating to the bed to sit by the monkey. 'But I have a headache the size of Africa – and, can I get some water, my mouth is kinda dry.'


	8. Problem Averted, Problem Created

Chapter 8 – Problem Averted, Problem Created.

Over the next hour, Carson, with a large security detail close by, began tests of various kinds, the results of which wouldn't be ready for many more hours.

'As far as I can tell, you both seem fine at the moment, but as for what is happening to you…' He shook his head.

'Well, it's not normal, and it's not human.' Sheppard paused. 'At least, he's not.' He nodded to the monkey sitting opposite him.

'Oh yes, let's point out the obvious shall we?' Mckay snapped, his black eyes narrowing at the Colonel who grinned in return.

'Yes, well, whatever you touched seems to have altered your genetic makeup somehow, that's the only thing I can think of given your new ability and Rodney's sudden need to…imitate the Jungle Book.' Carson reasoned.

'It's like evolution – in reverse.' Sheppard said smugly, folding his arms across his broad chest.

'Oh you're just loving this aren't you.' Mckay growled.

'Easy.' Carson warned, not liking the seriously wild look Rodney gave them.

'It must just kill you that you can't retaliate, huh? I mean I can make you the tail- end of every single joke and there's nothing you can do…' Sheppard commented with a sly grin. Carson bit his cheek as Rodney's tail swept into his hands with an indignant look.

'Laugh it up, Colonel, because these canines are sharper than your sense of humour.' Rodney threw back.

Sheppard raised a hand to his ear and Rodney slumped.

'Alright, Colonel, don't antagonise the primate.' Carson reprimanded playfully.

'Okay, you know what, when this is over, I am going to make you regret ever being mean to me – and seriously? How can you guys pick on my teency flaw when you're setting things on fire and you are –' He paused at Carson. 'Let's face it, you're the zookeeper.' He said miserably.

Seeing the monkey grasp its legs and pull them into his chest, Carson faltered. 'We'll fix this Rodney, I promise. We won't let you stay like this.' He smiled kindly and then rushed to add. 'Or you, Colonel.'

'Oh I'm okay.' Sheppard grinned.

'You get to shoot fire from your hands, of course you're okay.' Rodney said jealously, his attitude plain in his tone. 'More primitive than I am.' He muttered.

'Fire comes out your hands.' Ronon stated. 'Who wouldn't want that power?'

Rodney slapped his large hands to his head making a comical sound. Carson raised his eyebrows. 'I'm thinking Rodney would have definitely preferred it to…' He waved a hand at him. 'Well, is there anything I can get you until the results come back?'

'Food.' Sheppard stated at the same time Mckay hooted a response.

Carson nodded and left.

'How is she?' John asked Ronon, looking over to Teyla's bed.

'Her hair's green.' Ronon stated. 'Other than that, she's no different.'

John frowned and Mckay made a funny noise. 'Whatever he said, I agree.' John stood and crossed over. 'What do you mean her hair's green?'

He raised his eyebrows as he saw the clear streaks of foreign colour in her brunette hair as she slept. Rodney hopped round and sat on his knuckles.

'So what? I get ape-ified, Sheppard gets…whatever that it is – and she gets green hair. How is that fair?' Rodney complained. Ronon and John stared.

'Anyway…' John began. 'If we're getting all weird and stuff maybe she is too. Kinda worried though, she's been out for two days straight.'

'Huh.' Rodney said, John turning to the monkey with a look of interest. 'Maybe there's more to it than meets the eye. I mean, if we did get hit with some sort of DNA altering programme then I'm guessing that whatever has Teyla under so long is pretty big. She was first to touch the crystal, maybe she got the better ability. I know you got a better one than me and I was last. Whatever's happening to her requires for her to be unconscious…the strain on her body Carson was talking about is bigger than we originally thought and not in any place that can be seen either. If it's a molecular change in the very design of our being and we've already been awake for about the last day and a half…the changes she's undergoing must be huge, or that she has undergone cause her to need a lot of rest.' He finished, mind searching the possibilities.

Ronon gave Sheppard a look and John turned to Rodney with a look of pity and encouragement. 'Not sure what you said buddy, but I'll bet it was intelligent.'

Rodney hung his head.

'Here we go.' Carson entered the room with a trolley of food. He passed Sheppard a plate full of various foods, and paused at Rodney.

'What?' Rodney snapped.

'Now don't get angry, but I wasn't sure on the diet, so I brought you vegetables, and no meat because as far as I know, monkey's aren't carnivores, and it just so happens that a few…admirers wanted me to drop these off.' He brought up a massive bowl of yellow bananas from the bottom shelf and placed them gently in front of the monkey perched on the bed.

Rodney looked up at the Doctor and clamped his canines together. 'I hate you.'

'I'm sure that was polite.' Sheppard commented.

'Aye.' Carson said tiredly and smiled gingerly as the monkey gave him death glares. 'You know Rodney, I have watched Animal Planet, and there are some nuts we could try-'

Rodney grabbed the bananas and began hurling them at the doctor, each of them finding their mark.

Over the next hour, Rodney had ceased his attacks on Carson and was sitting rather pitifully in the corner of the room, scratching his head every now and then. Sheppard had done everything he could in order to escape the infirmary, but between two armed guards at the door who were ordered by Weir not to let him go and Carson's firm insistence that he rest, he had had no choice but to be bored out of his mind. Ronon had taken to pacing the room, hobbling with a look of fury. Carson had crossly told him to sit down to which Ronon had physically growled at him. Carson had left quickly.

John could see it in his friend's face that he was frustrated as hell at being cooped up in here, injured. He knew that Ronon saw debilitating injury as a weakness – despite the fact that the injury was not his fault and he had saved the lives of three people. But the true problem at the moment being that Sheppard felt like Ronon looked. Furious, fidgety, frustrated. He didn't truly know why because not being let out of the infirmary and having Ronon moving back and forth and back and forth was hardly any excuse to be feeling so angry. And what was more, he had a nervous and anxious pain sitting in his stomach which he knew was because of Teyla. She still hadn't woken and her condition hadn't changed. The only thing that had changed was her skin tone; it was paler, but her temperature was normal. Plus her hair had gotten greener, which in his opinion was totally weird.

Ronon crossed in front of him again as he lay on the bed, hands behind his head. He could see the tall man moving out of the corner of his eye, just kept on moving and walking and repeating…

'If he doesn't stop that, I'm going to put this tail to use, and strangle him.' Rodney spat.

The sudden and vicious sounds from the animal in the corner sounded and were met with surprised looks. Sheppard sat up.

'Tarzan over here has a point because I'm sure that what he said was – stop doing that.' John said darkly.

'Okay, if you're going to make fun of me at least get it right. Tarzan was an ape man, a man raised by apes and I…appear to be…fully…aped, so…' Rodney corrected lamely.

'That's right buddy.' Sheppard said to him. 'It is annoying and it is starting to get on my nerves.'

'That's not what I-' Rodney began.

'I don't like sitting still.' Ronon said simply.

'No really, could it be the abundant amount of motion that gave it away?' Sheppard commented moodily, standing himself.

'Abundant amount of motion?' Rodney echoed incredulously. Ronon glared at him. 'I didn't say anything about you!' He yelled.

'Yeah, Rodney, I have this.' Sheppard waved a hand at him.

Ronon raised an agitated eyebrow. 'Have what?'

'Are you gonna sit down?' Sheppard snapped.

'No.' Ronon growled.

'Then pace elsewhere.'

Ronon narrowed his eyes at the Colonel, and John glowered back.

'John…Ronon?'

The two of them turned to see Kate Heightmeyer watching them with eyes of concern. God that bugged, Sheppard. She was always so concerned about everything and everyone…despite the fact that it was part of her job made no difference – he didn't like being 'looked after'.

Sheppard turned to the back of the room and ground his teeth whilst Ronon assumed a less threatening position. Rodney stood and waddled over.

'What took you so long?' He snapped, Kate yelped and jumped back. Rodney slumped. 'Yeah, that's the usual response I get from women – look, I am going through some serious trauma here and you have been elsewhere doing god knows what. Now do your job and make me feel better about myself.' He wandered to one of the beds and leapt on, crossing his knees, his baagy trousers still tightly clamped in one of his large leathery hands.

'Rodney, how are you?' She asked kindly, breathing quite hard. Her startled eyes searched him whilst he slapped a hand to his head.

'This is going to take a while.' He moaned.

'I'll translate that as "I'm a monkey, how do you think I'm feeling"?' Sheppard commented, giving her a stern look.

'I can see that Colonel, how are you feeling?' She asked.

'I'd be better if I weren't being kept here against my will.' He flexed his hands and started doing a little pacing of his own.

'I can't imagine how frustrating this must be, waiting and not knowing what is happening to you. What you need to understand is that Carson and the rest of the Science teams are doing all they can to help you.' She entered the room a little further. 'There's even talk of going back to the planet to retrieve the stone that did this to you in the first place.'

Sheppard and Mckay looked at her quickly.

'Go back? No…no, if they touch it, the same thing'll happen to them.' Rodney paused. 'Actually, go ahead, it would be nice to have a few more furball's to talk to.'

John walked toward her. 'They touch it, and the same thing will happen to them.'

'Doctor Weir hasn't made a decision yet and it's not something you should worry about right now. What you need to concentrate on-'

'Something you shouldn't worry about?' Sheppard said incredulously, and then headed for the door.

'Colonel!' She called, just as the soldiers stepped into the room, weapons half-raised at their superior officer.

'I need to see Elizabeth.' He said viciously.

'And I can ask her to come and see you.' Kate said calmly. 'What you need to understand, Colonel, is that whatever this stone-'

'Diamond.' Rodney barked.

'Whatever it did to you, you are now showing amazing abilities, abilities that are dangerous and apparently fuelled by emotion. I've been getting reports that your attitude is somewhat viciously agitated, and that the situation which caused the event where fire protruded from your hands was when Mckay made you angry.' Kate commented, John looking to the floor with his hands on his hips. 'You need to calm down until we know more.'

'More? What's to know? Fire came outta my hands.' Sheppard said dismissively.

'And despite the fact that Mckay isn't himself, you could have seriously injured him.' She said sternly. John watched her, his brown eyes softening. 'We need to understand if it can be controlled and if it can't, we take steps from there.' She put a hand on his shoulder. 'Until then, I would try and control your anger.'

'Yeah, you should try meditating.' Rodney suggested.

'I'm just going to ignore you.' Sheppard scowled at him.

'I just made a helpful suggestion…like you can understand what I'm saying.' Rodney folded his arms.

Kate squinted at Rodney and walked toward him. 'Can he understand what we're saying?'

'And respond to it, we just don't get what he's saying.' John folded his arms, concentrating on Rodney's more serious issue.

'I see.' Kate commented. 'Rodney, would you mind lifting your hands for me?'

Ronon wandered over and Rodney stared at her. 'Excuse me?'

Kate turned to Sheppard. 'Come on Mckay, just raise your hands.'

Rodney ground his long canines together and raised his hands. Kate nodded. 'Follow me.' She walked to the other end of the room. Rodney hopped off the bed with sudden excitement.

'Why? Did you find something?' He ran over on all fours and stopped abruptly behind her when she turned.

'Excellent, he can understand me.' Kate said with a smile.

'Mh, now I understand what the term 'performing monkey' means.' Carson called from his desk.

Rodney extended one of his arms and slapped Sheppard's leg. The Colonel yelled in pain and quickly hopped away from Mckay's reach. 'What was that for? He said it, not me!'

'It sounded like some thing you would say and he was too far away.' Rodney folded his arms indignantly. Ronon grinned.

Kate laughed and looked to the Colonel. 'This is interesting, despite the fact that he's taken on this form he still has the mental capacity and personality of Doctor Mckay.' She frowned. 'Rodney, on the bed if you please, I'd like to try something.'

Carson hearing this, joined them in watching the psychiatrist help Rodney onto the bed. 'Alright. Now Elizabeth told me that when you changed, you were talking about becoming a monkey out of your frustration.'

'She said no to your idea, huh?' Sheppard said happily.

Rodney's monkey face snapped in his direction and he raised a hand. 'It was better than yours, and the only reason she didn't go for it was…was that…' He started shaking his hand and wiggling his fingers. 'What…what, why can't I point properly…?'

'Must be difficult not having opposable thumbs anymore.' Carson leant over to the Colonel with twinkle in his blue eyes. Rodney glared.

'Rodney, concentrate for me.' Kate said firmly. 'Stop thinking about being a monkey, think only about being you.'

'What? How is that going to help?' He whined.

'If this change is made by thought, as I suspect it is, then you can change yourself back.' She stated.

'How is that possible?' Carson asked.

'Well the Ancients get powers and stuff when they're nearer to ascension, we've seen some pretty cool things – plus, I can toast a marshmallow without using any equipment.' Sheppard stated. Carson cocked his head and nodded.

'Yes, I'm sure the Ancients were very interested in turning into primates.' Rodney snapped. 'I have never been so humiliated in my life.'

'Listen.' Ronon stated.

Kate smiled. 'Close your eyes.' She stated. Rodney sighed and did as he was told. 'Now stop thinking about yourself as a monkey, as an actual animal because you're going to change that. Relax your body.' She stood tall and quietened her voice. 'Breathe deeply.'

After a few moments, the monkey seemed completely relaxed, and the infirmary was silent. 'Now clear your mind of worry and doubt and picture a large white space where you are standing.'

Sheppard watched with folded arms whilst Carson, unsure of what to make of it, narrowed his eyes. 'Picture a long mirror in front of you, in it; you see your reflection – a man. You are Rodney Mckay as you have always been, dressed in your Atlantis uniform, as you look everyday when you go to work.'

Ronon raised an eyebrow. 'Now concentrate on your face in that mirror, remember he shape of it, remember the-'

Her voice stopped as Mckay's arms became shorter, the hair retracted, his legs grew to reach the floor. The shape of his head changed and pink skin replaced the dark rough skin. 'That's it, see your face, Rodney, the colour of your eyes and the style of your hair.'

Mckay sat in front of them, the last change finishing. His trousers had filled out as he would wear them normally and his naked torso, Sheppard noted, was also all his.

Mckay tightened his mouth and then opened one eye. He saw them gaping and smiling and opened the other one. 'Am I me?'

'The old Rodney Mckay, Mckay.' Sheppard grinned. 'Nice work Doc.'

Kate nodded and Carson continued gaping as Rodney looked to his body. 'I'm me! I'm not a monkey anymore!' He stood up and felt his face, his arms, his chest – and paused. 'I am however half-naked. Carson?'

The Doctor nodded with a smile and went to find him a shirt. The moment he came back with one, Rodney took it, put it on and stepped in to smack the Scot over the head. 'A bowl of bananas!? Are you kidding me? I thought as a Doctor you were supposed to be all understanding!' He said shrilly.

'As a Doctor, I am, but as your bloody zoo keeper, I reserved the right to have a sense of humour.' He shot back.

Rodney scowled at him before turning to Sheppard. 'And you! You could have killed me!'

'It was just a little fire, Mckay.' Sheppard said calmly.

'A little fire? You singed my-!' He paused abruptly. 'You singed stuff!'

'Well if you hadn't been on top of a shelf…'

'You would so be on top of a shelf if you turned into a monkey!'

'Hey.' Ronon growled. They turned to him with surprise. 'Where's Teyla?'

Carson moved around the two to Teyla's bed. 'Well she's…'

'Where'd she go?' Rodney said confusedly, the group staring at the empty bed in worry.


	9. Confrontation

Sorry for the long wait! Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

Chapter 9 - Confrontation

'She must have walked out when we were turning Rodney back into a monkey.' Sheppard stated. Rodney frowned.

'You mean when you turned the monkey back into Rodney?' He corrected.

'Yeah, sure.' He slapped his back and Rodney scowled at him. 'Why would she leave the infirmary?'

'How would she leave? When the both of you first woke up, you were a shambles!' Carson stated. Ronon crossed to the door. 'Hold on! If the both of you are…changing, then the chances that she is as well are high, we have no idea what the diamond did to her and what condition she might be in.'

'We have to find her.' Sheppard moved to the door.

'No!' Carson stated. 'The two of you stay put, Ronon, you're injured, you need to-'

Ronon was gone. Sheppard and Rodney looked livid but stayed all the same, knowing that if anyone could find her, Ronon would.

His leg pounded with pain, but his worry was more ferocious, and with each running step he took he thought of what might have become of Teyla. If Mckay was turning into a beast and John was throwing fire from his hands, then there was no telling what could happen to Teyla. She had slept through all of it with no idea what was going on, she would be confused and worried, not that she would ever let them know.

Suddenly, Lorne and his team turned a corner in full gear. Lorne nodded. 'Radik's having trouble tracking her on the city's sensors, we're gonna have to do a sweep of the city.'

'That would take hours.' Ronon said impatiently. 'Why can't Zalenka find her?'

'The sensors keep shifting, what is reading as her life sign is moving erratically, I mean all over the place. There's some sort of interference, the Doc's trying to clear it up now. Until he can figure it out – ' He handed Ronon his weapon set to stun and Ronon gave him a raised eyebrow before leading them out into the city.

'Ronon, this is Weir. Use extreme caution, there's no telling what the crystal may have done to her.' Elizabeth ordered over the radio. 'And knowing Teyla as we do, she's not an easy woman to contain so let's hope that whatever it is, we're still dealing with Teyla.'

John paced. And paced. He paced some more. He paced so much and so deliberately that Rodney's narrowed eyes were slits in his head.

'Stop it! Just stop it!' He said nastily. 'You're making me nervous.'

'Everything makes you nervous, Mckay.' John shot back, fists curled. 'Screw this.'

He marched to the door, the guards watching him and stepping inside. 'Sorry, sir. Weir's orders.'

'Yeah, well, I'm sorry too.' He nodded, and then his face twisted with fury and flame shot from his hands in one violent burst.

'Sheppard!' Rodney yelled, leaping to his feet with fear as the soldiers dodged back and fell to the floor with smoking uniforms, coughing and spluttering.

'Come on.' Sheppard called impatiently, grabbing one of their stunners and handing the other to Rodney.

'You could have seriously hurt those men!' He scolded, racing after the Colonel.

'I knew what I was doing, they're just a little singed. Besides, do you want to sit on your backside, or find Teyla?' He said darkly.

Rodney groaned. 'Of course I want to find Teyla…but you could have attacked them after we ate.'

John ignored the comment and his own aching stomach as they set off in search of the missing Athosian.

She felt the dark about her, the wind and the salt in the waves as they danced under the moonlight. Every silent sound that whispered to her was mystical in its meaning and yet completely understood. The sharp cold, her hair, longer, whipping at her back – she felt it all and yet was still with thoughts of nothingness.

Her hands smoothed the rail, feeling the cold metal as though for the first time. She felt her arms and the smooth skin, the shape of her neck and the curve of her waist, reaching to her back and the unusually long hair that did not belong. All of it was unusual, and her memories were confused, out of place.

Teyla was out of place.

They were looking for her, she could hear their footsteps in the city, but it did not matter. She could only focus on the sights of the world before her. Her senses had sharpened, had changed into something she had never known, and to see the Ocean with this new sight made her feel exhilaration as well as concern. She wasn't right, but the silver of the waves drew her away from such thoughts, an entity of its own life force calling her to be calm and worry-free.

She walked along the balcony in an abandoned part of the city, the lights as bright and intrusive as ever. They burned her with their brightness but at the same time they filled her with an emptiness she didn't understand. She watched them with curiosity as she realised they didn't mean the same to her as they usually did, they were different to her now. Instead of a feeling of pride and appreciation, she was almost bored.

Teyla felt oddly…superior. If she had been anyone other than who she was now, she would be far more worried. She stretched out a bronze hand and clenched it into a fist. Her fingers were strong, use to the constant violence they were subjected to. She would no longer need to use her hands like that again. Not unless she felt the want to.

The footsteps grew louder, echoed in the long halls. One was faster, the stride longer, someone of a far stockier build than the others coming to collect her. Ronon would have a difficult time of understanding, he couldn't see through her eyes. Maybe she could show him…if he was willing – and if she could see an advantage to it.

The blood flowing in her veins was heated, roaring through her like an angry storm. The wind whipped around her and the ocean, so close to her now, whispered the secrets of a world unknown-

'Teyla.'

The deep voice of concern sounded familiar, but strange. Teyla turned her head to it to listen, but she didn't need to see.

Ronon watched with worry and wonderment as the woman standing in front of him in the shadow of the lights surrounding her turned half way to face him, and then back to the city below. She did not respond as she cocked her head.

'You okay?' He queried, walking up behind her with one hand on his weapon, a team of military men at his back doing the same.

Teyla smiled gently. 'A question that can be perceived in many ways.'

Ronon paused. 'Okay.' He shifted his stance.

He was unsure. Teyla raised an eyebrow. 'What would you have me say?' She walked slowly along the balcony, eyes sweeping the city below. 'Am I feeling well? Better than I have ever felt. Am I myself after my exposure to the crystal? More myself than I have been in years. Did I expect to be having this conversation with myself because your conversational skills are not up to the task? I expected nothing less.' She stopped and turned with an air of confidence, her eyes searing him with her comments.

Ronon raised an eyebrow, an expression of slight fury that always hid under the surface. Teyla smiled carefully.

'I see from your expression, this was not what you wanted to hear.' Her unnaturally bright eyes studied him for only a moment longer before they dropped to the floor and she moved back to the rail, the wind rising around her, the long hair flying back as she touched the cold metal.

Ronon watched her. Her graceful movements, the ethereal note to her voice and the brightness of her eyes. Not human. Her words were not hers either, he reminded himself that the crystal could have done anything.

'I hear the silence of this city. An empty vessel for a civilisation far greater than the one that now inhabits it.' She said sternly.

Ronon stood at her side, unsettled by her words. 'The Ancients weren't greater. At least these people stuck around to fight.'

Teyla's eyes snapped to his face. 'The Ancients fought for many years, a war lost to the Wraith through sheer lack of numbers. Their power was unquestionable.'

'Right.' Ronon said, eyes narrowed. 'We need to get you back.'

'Back to the fight.' Teyla stated harshly. 'Yes. Only now the balance is shifted.'

Ronon stepped forward cautiously and Teyla's eyes moved to watch him. 'Teyla.' He repeated.

'I will not go with you. You are not able in this fight.' Her eyes dropped momentarily to the wound in his leg, her hand reaching toward it and then pulling away.

Ronon ground his teeth and stepped forward with purpose. He opened his mouth to speak and found words sounding that were not his.

'Well, lookey who we found. How you doin' Teyla?'

John stepped through the small sea of military men standing on, Rodney in tow. The scientist paused, suddenly straightening. 'Teyla?' He squeaked loudly. 'You look…'

'Hot.' She whispered. Her eyes snapped to him as she gently moved toward him.

John raised his eyebrows. 'Well, someone thinks highly of themselves.' He grinned. 'And so they should.'

Teyla stopped in front of him, her eyes sweeping over his body and then looking up into his handsome face. The mildly amused expression playing over his lips and flashing in his brown eyes turned into a soft frown, intrigued by the woman standing in front of him, her forehead only just reaching his chin.

'I feel warmth in you.' Her unnatural eyes watched him before stopping on his torso. Her hands, strong, firmly searching the black shirt hiding the bare skin underneath.

'I feel warmth in me too.' He smirked to Ronon over her shoulder.

'You are different to them, but not like me.' Her hands dropped and she swept past him, her hair brushing against his hand. 'And you are even less then what we are.' She commented, cocking her head in Rodney's direction before turning to look at John.

'Less?' Rodney said indignantly, his face contorting unpleasantly.

'It is different to me now.' She stated. John frowned.

'What is?'

'Life.' She moved back to the balcony, Sheppard watching her closely. 'I am…different.'

'Yeah, we all are, save Ronon and the rest of the expedition.' John commented, stepping forward with a casual grace. The deep brown of his eyes shone with excitement. 'It's pretty cool.'

Teyla smiled slightly. 'You manipulate fire, create it, abuse it.' She said coolly. 'And Rodney's first conquest was into the realms of a simple minded creature.'

'Simple minded? What is this? "Let's Pick On Rodney" Day?' He snarled.

'Teyla, you're not making a lot of sense, and as much of a drag as it would be, Carson's real eager to check you out, make sure you're not…whatever.' He flashed her a smile to cover up his lameness.

'Real eloquent, apparently super vocabulary is one of the powers you most definitely did not get.' Rodney said sourly. He marched forward. 'Look Teyla, we've all got weird things going on and as far as I can tell, your miraculous powers include a massive superiority complex which I could be proud of if it weren't pointed at me, and long, green-ish hair – which is very nice, but kinda lame.'

Teyla raised an eyebrow menacingly. Rodney backtracked with a splutter. 'Not lame, lame is not the word I was, it's just, well the fact of the matter – and it's a very serious matter – a matter which requires much, well…look, he can throw fire from his hands and I can change into a monkey, so you gotta have something wrong with you too.'

John closed his eyes and clamped his teeth together. Rodney always succeeded in putting his foot in his mouth and then decided with only a few words to shove it down further to the point where his toes could tickle his diaphragm.

'You just couldn't help it could you?' He snapped, the familiar rise of heat charging through his body. Teyla stepped forward.

'There is nothing wrong with me.' She growled. 'I am more than I have ever been, and I will show all who wish to know me that I am not to be angered.' She bowed her head and suddenly the wind picked up around her, a darkness swept over the moon and cast the group in shadow. Thunder reigned over head and the roaring of the sea could be heard outside.

'Something tells me green hair isn't the only thing she picked up.' John said, just as the roar of thunder sounded again.

Her eyes burned, the iris's enlarged, shining in the dark, her hair flying wildly around her. Teyla brought her hands out and lifted her head, baring her teeth as the darkness consumed them.

'Teyla.' John said warningly.

'You understand the power of it, do not question me.' She said, her voice echoing through the wind.

The soldiers raised their weapons, Ronon immediately setting his to a high level stun, the loud sound of the charge causing her head to turn and watch him. John watched as her lips curled into a playful smile and then dissipated.

She threw her hands forward toward Ronon and the wind gushed through the corridor, lifting him off his feet. John didn't see where he fell as she turned, thrusting her hands in his direction. He grunted as the wind slammed into his body and threw him back, multiple bodies falling to the ground at the other end of the corridor. He shook his head and stood, feeling no pain. He couldn't think of that tiny detail right now as Teyla floated down the corridor, carried by the wind she controlled.

'That's a neat trick.' He called, hearing Rodney clambering to his feet behind. 'But you should see mine.'

John summoned the anger and the thrill of the heat as it shot through his body, willing it to surface in a split second, eyes burning brighter than ever as he surged forward, fire leaping from his hands toward the Athosian.

It roared toward her as he smiled with exhilaration, guiding it with lethal aim. Teyla dropped to her feet and forced the wind to create a shield around her, the fire crashing into it and forcing her back, the intensity increasing tenfold as Sheppard moved forward. Teyla glared at him through the wall of fire and bowed her head.

'Impressive.' She snarled, growling and surging forward, the wind roaring around her and pushing the fire back toward Sheppard.

With gritted teeth, the Colonel pushed harder, the concentration as plain on his face as the orange of the fire. The fire flew forward and the wind pushed it back, it kept pushing harder against the flames, winning only slightly. And the mad grins from either end unrelenting in their need to conquer the other, a small game to pleasure their needs –

'Guys! Stop! Okay, this is crazy! You are friends, team mates! Trying to kill each other can really put a strain on that relationship!' Rodney cried from the sidelines. They didn't stop. 'Oh God, why couldn't I be a bigger freak of nature? Telekinesis, or, hell! The chance to turn into a freakin' wall!' He shouted desperately.

Before Sheppard understood what had happened, the wind dropped immediately and the fire emanating from his hands bounded back. He stopped abruptly, thrown into sudden darkness.

Sheppard stared at the wall suddenly erected in front of him, cutting him off from Teyla on the other side.

The Athosian wandered forward, gleaming eyes as she reached out her hands to touch the stone, so foreign in a place of rich technology. She stared up at it with a smile.

'Perhaps there is more use for you after all.' She whispered.


	10. Twister

My apologies for taking so long! Personal problems took over for a while, but now I'm back! Please enjoy and all reviews are really appreciated. Yogo.

Chapter 10 – Twister

'Ronon, what's your status?' … 'Ronon?'

Ronon heard the echo of the voice over the radio and stirred, feeling a sharp pain in his thigh and his head. He growled with frustration before rolling over to see the other soldiers stirring also, Lorne sitting up against the wall with a dazed expression.

'Ronon, can you hear me?' Elizabeth called with anxiety in her voice.

Ronon slapped his head set. 'Yeah, hold on.' He stumbled to his feet and squinted through the migraine, massaging the back of his neck. Sheppard stood in front of an unusual wall which blocked the corridor, he paced like a caged tiger, muttering angry nonsense under his breath. Ronon raised his eyebrows and breathed deep, only just realising that the air was warm, stifling even. 'Sheppard?'

John paused only for a moment to watch Ronon walk toward him and then pointed to the wall with his thumb. 'Rodney.' He said with annoyance.

Ronon tapped the wall and Sheppard shook his head. 'And he kept telling me that I was dense.'

Ronon gritted his teeth. 'Doctor Weir, this is Ronon. Mckay's turned into a wall and Sheppard's here, we can't see Teyla.'

'Pretty cool though, huh? She and I would make quite the unstoppable foe in a Batman episode.' Sheppard grinned.

'Say again?' Elizabeth said confusedly.

Sheppard clicked his headset. 'Teyla and I had a little spat with our powers and Rodney, being the genius he is, decided to turn into a wall to stop us.'

There was a pause. 'Can you turn him back?'

'Yeah sure…let's get some drills and hammers down here, we'll knock it down and get a sculptor to come and make a statue of him. I know he'd like that.' Sheppard smiled, folding his arms.

Suddenly a loud whooshing noise made them step back and the wall melted in front of them, became smaller, thinner, it took shape. Mckay's angry face was set in stone for only a moment before the colour of his flesh returned, and his flushed cheeks an indication that while in wall form, he was able to understand them.

'Great, so not only would you like to kill Teyla, but me as well. I think your hostility is getting a little too hot, fire man.' Rodney shot at him.

'Hey!' Sheppard said defensively. 'I was planning to build a memorial of you, out of you. What's the harm in that?'

'The harm? You were going to bludgeon me to death!'

'Hey!' Elizabeth's angry voice sounded. 'Can I please have your attention?'

The two men gave each other sour looks and fell silent.

'Where is Teyla?' Elizabeth asked. 'The life signs detector can't track her for some reason and we have no idea if she's still with you.'

All of them suddenly looked to the side that had been blocked by Mckay and saw only shadows. Sheppard sighed.

'Damn.'

'She's not here.' Rodney snapped. 'Look, I'm coming to you, I have an idea.'

'Don't think to hard on it, you might turn into it.' Sheppard warned. Rodney glared but said nothing, storming past him and heading to the control room.

By the time they reached the control room, it seemed Elizabeth had ordered a double guard all of whom stared at the team as they arrived. Sheppard slowed, hands at his side, watching them cautiously.

'What's this?' He asked, obvious irritation in his eyes.

Elizabeth turned to face him, her green eyes blazing. 'Security to escort you to the brig.'

'Me?' He asked, surprised.

'You attacked two of your own men, Colonel.' She said sternly.

'I singed them.' He raised a finger, making his point. 'Singed. So they'll be without eyebrows for a few weeks, I had to go and help Teyla.'

'And from what I hear you attacked her as well.'

'She attacked first.' Ronon stated.

'Ah! See.' Sheppard pocketed his hands. 'Not my fault.'

'I believe that these changes have affected your judgement.' Elizabeth stated, stepping forward. 'You're far more reckless.'

'Look-' He said menacingly, stepping forward, hands out as his sides. The soldiers raised their weapons and he paused.

'Easily angered.' Elizabeth added gently. Rodney raised his eyes.

'Yes, yes, yes, he's turning into a jerk – who cares? You can't lock him up because we'll need him to get Teyla back.' Rodney informed her, hands playing over the Ancient systems. 'She's gone all super-bitch and no one is going to be able to stop or reason with her, the changes she's undergone are extensive, I'm not even sure it's Teyla we're dealing with any more.' He glanced up at Elizabeth's sceptical expression and ground his teeth. 'In order to catch super-bitch, we need super-git.' He pointed to John. 'He's the only one strong enough, and she seemed to have an interest only in him because of it.' He sat again with an agitated expression. Elizabeth turned to Sheppard who looked smug. She raised an eyebrow.

'If you twitch a finger out of place, burn anything, create a flame of any kind in the attempt to escape-' She said warningly.

Sheppard raised a hand and drew a cross over his heart. She looked unconvinced.

'I'll watch him.' Ronon stated, stepping forward and cranking up the stun setting on his weapon. Sheppard glared at him.

'Thanks, buddy.'

'No problem.'

Elizabeth nodded and then paused. 'How's the leg?'

'Fine.' Ronon said stiffly.

'Still, I want all of you to report to the infirmary after we're done here just be sure, and to see if there are any more…changes.' She said pointedly at Sheppard. 'Now, what are we doing here?' She walked over to Rodney, watching his progress.

'I'm altering the detection method on the Ancient grid in order to make an allowance for another life sign. It's temporary.' He explained. 'Sheppard and I still register on the normal grid but Teyla has disappeared completely, now the power she is generating must be trackable, I just have to modify – oh, ah! There, it worked, and she is…'

'What? And she is…what?' Elizabeth asked, noting the stunned look on Rodney's face.

'And she is here.'

The control room turned at the sound of the calm voice at the door way. Teyla stood with grace and poise whilst Elizabeth gaped. It could not be the same woman. Her hair was long, very long, and tinged green, her eyes were unnatural and large, she had changed her clothes, she wore earthy colours in a long flowing dress with a round neck. Beautiful, but other worldly. Elizabeth was unnerved. She forced a smile.

'Teyla.' She stated, trying to sound welcoming. 'How are you?'

'Well.' She stepped forward and the soldiers weapons flew to a ninety degree angle. Teyla paused, she did not smile. 'Lower your weapons.' She demanded quietly.

'Or you'll what? Blow us all away with your magical wind?' Sheppard drawled.

Teyla smiled lightly. 'John.' She turned her head to see Rodney smiling sheepishly at her. 'Rodney. We have work to do.'

Elizabeth frowned. 'Work? What work, Teyla?'

'Do not concern yourself with it, please dial the Gate to the Talosian settlement.' She asked.

'Why?' Rodney stated. 'The Talosian's are just settling in, sort of, and also, why them? What's their significance?' He said with a frown.

'I lead, you follow.' She stated. 'Dial the Gate.'

'Teyla, we can't do that.' Elizabeth informed her. Teyla's green eyes narrowed, her head tilted and she stepped forward.

'There is little time to be concerned with your feeble protests. Remove yourself from my path.' She threatened, the wind picking up around them from an unknown source.

'Oh get a new power already.' Rodney whined.

John stepped forward. 'Now Teyla, I'm all for taking these new powers for a spin, but it is a valid question – why New Talos? I mean, what in the hell are we supposed to do there?'

Teyla watched him for a moment, his stance strong and commanding, almost worthy of her stare. She smiled. 'Talos is not our final destination John. I am aware of the tenacity of your race. They will come looking for us, but we will be far away.'

'Doing what?' Rodney said shortly.

Teyla ignored him and stepped toward the console. In a flurry of motion, the soldiers stepped forward with their weapons at the ready and Teyla spun, the world moving in slow motion as the wind suddenly picked up with vicious speed, lifting the hangings of her dress and her hair as she twirled with grace, forcing the wind in a twister motion. In a surge of power, everyone in the vicinity was thrown from their feet, except John and Rodney.

Teyla stood tall, the wind suddenly dropping. 'It is time.' She strode forward, Rodney moving out of her way with his mouth open as she entered a gate address. He turned to Sheppard and did a double take, shaking his head.

John frowned at him. 'What?'

'I thought there was something weird with your hair, but then it always looks windswept.' He said patronisingly. 'You should dial back on the products.' He stood and moved to the Colonel's side. 'Or at least tell me what you use.' He whispered with folded arms. John didn't have time to respond as the Gate flew into motion and Teyla marched down the steps.

'Wait a minute! We're just going to go? We need gear!' Rodney called after her. John gave him a doubtful sidelong glance and followed Teyla, taking no notice of the men and women around him beginning to stir. Rodney growled at their stupidity and marched to the nearest soldier who was barely conscious. He took his side arm and a spare clip as well as the GDO strapped to his arm.

He scrambled down the stairs as Teyla paused before the event horizon and turned. John frowned at her and then followed her gaze. Almost directly behind Rodney came the hobbling and disoriented form of Ronon. He glared at them.

'You can't go.' He winced, moving his leg.

'And you cannot come.' Teyla stated.

'Sorry bud, but the leg needs to heal.' John said with a grin, eyeing the blood seeping through his trousers from newly opened stitches.

'You're not yourselves – you'll be killed.' Ronon insisted.

John laughed and glanced at Teyla. 'Yeah. Okay.'

'Well he has a point.' Rodney whined.

'Come on Mckay, we'll be fine. I know it.' Sheppard nudged him with his elbow.

'And people say I'm arrogant.' Rodney drawled.

'Enough.' Teyla said harshly. 'There is little time.'

Ronon stood helplessly as she strode through the gate with Sheppard close behind giving him a sloppy salute. Rodney lingered a moment.

'They're not them – I…look, if I don't go, they'll never come back.' He said desperately.

Ronon nodded. 'Go.'

Rodney looked to the floor wide eyed and turned before rapidly turning back. 'And tell Elizabeth that um….just-' He stopped. 'To put some ice on her head – and to find out what's happening to us.' He said lamely, and stepped through the shimmering portal.


	11. Plans and Prophecies

Chapter 11 – Plans and Prophecies 

'They're gone.'

Elizabeth accepted the hand up from Ronon and took a moment to let the dizziness pass. 'We need to get them back.'

Carson rushed over. 'Goes without saying.' He said, slightly miffed. 'I just don't understand – we've never encountered anything like this before.'

'That doesn't matter.' Radek said rubbing his head. 'But they are not themselves; they could accidentally let information about Atlantis slip.'

'That and Teyla seemed to have something specific in mind. Something tells me there's little she can't do right now.' Elizabeth stepped to the centre of the control room and watched her people regain their footing, Lorne jogging up the steps with a look of aggravation. 'Major, how are you?'

'Fine, just a little off balance.' He paused. 'Ma'am request permission to retrieve the Colonel and his – team.'

'The League of Extraordinary Alien-Altered Gentlemen.' Carson offered.

Elizabeth looked to the gate and gritted her teeth. 'No.'

Ronon took a stance.

'We can't contain them.' She explained firmly. 'Teyla alone was able to take out the entire control room. You'll have my permission when we have a better plan.'

Lorne nodded.

'Mckay seemed like himself. He told me he would watch out for them.' Ronon stated.

'Oh aye, because monkeys are grand with guns. Believe me, his aim would only improve slightly by taking primate form.' Carson criticised. 'If anything, the crystal needs to be studied, Rodney was right about one thing. The relation to the order in which they touched it seems to dictate how far gone they are, in terms of physical power and personality.' He glanced at Radek. 'I have no idea how it works, but if we were able to bring it back, perhaps we could reverse the process somehow.'

'That would be the next logical step, to look at where all of this started.' Radek nodded.

'In that case, we should start with Ovo. He's the reason they went to that damn temple in the first place.' Lorne stated. Elizabeth nodded.

'Has he told you anything?'

'Religious babbling, nothing useful.' Lorne informed her.

'He'll tell me.' Ronon said darkly.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and turned to Carson and Radek. 'Radek, you and Lorne's team head to the planet and retrieve the diamond – do not touch it. Under any circumstances. Bring it in the box and do not open it until it is in the containment chamber. I do not want any more super charged personnel running around the city.'

'What about me?' Ronon asked.

'You'll be coming to see me.' Carson said shortly, eyeing the wound at his leg.

Ronon rolled his eyes and Elizabeth nodded. 'And after that, you'll join me in interrogating Ovo. If I can't get through to him, perhaps a little intimidation will.' A slight smile settled on Ronon's lips. 'In the meantime, Carson, let me know what you find from their blood work.'

'Aye, I will.' Carson smiled stiffly and then indicated for Ronon to follow him.

Elizabeth turned to the stationary gate and watched her people get to work; a feeling of apprehension in her gut.

'This was a bad plan.'

Rodney McKay glanced back at the Gate. 'We shouldn't have left. God knows what Teyla's gonna do!'

'Let's hope it's fun, because I am so bored.' John said. Rodney stared at him as they strode across the grass.

'Are you twelve?' He snapped.

Sheppard flexed his hands and then thrust them forward, flames shooting from the end. Rodney backed off slightly, watching him play with different stances and making different flames. Some came in short bursts, some in longer more violent strips and others shot from his hands in the form of fireballs.

'Would you stop that!' Rodney yelled. John turned to him with raised eyebrows. 'We are in a forest! I do not want to burn to death because of your stupidity.'

'Relax.' John said sternly, continuing his walk. 'It's just nice to be out in the open, with space to play around a little.'

Rodney glared at his back. Teyla had taken to leading them, her dress gliding on the green blades at her feet. John bounded forward, passing her and turned to walk backwards, facing her with a grin.

'So – you have a plan?'

'I do.' She smiled gently.

'Care to share?' Rodney called.

'We must get supplies before moving on.'

'Moving on to where?' John stopped so that Teyla was forced to stop directly in front of him. He towered over her with a playful expression, her unnatural eyes mirroring the mischief.

'Do you not trust me, John?'

'Of course. I'm just curious.' He said, smoothing his hand up her arm.

Teyla raised an eyebrow at his touch, studying his face. 'Do you recall Lucius Lavin?'

John gritted his teeth with sudden agitation, his stance shifting. 'With not-so-fond memories.'

'During his stay in Atlantis, he sent us to a planet to collect an herb, an herb which influenced people to be attracted to him. There was a Wraith outpost on this planet.'

'Ah, very nice. Good place to start.' He nodded in approval.

'Indeed.'

'I don't suppose, when we have a moment, that we could go looking for Lucius so that I could introduce him to my new power?' John asked delicately.

'Are you both crazy? Taking on a Wraith Outpost – and Lucius?' Rodney snapped.

'Afraid of a man who cooks plants to get women into bed? I thought he'd be your idol?' John said playfully, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Rodney's face contorted with fury. Teyla glared at him and spoke.

'If the Wraith discover that there is an herb with such abilities they may try to use it to their advantage.' She growled. 'Imagine worlds offering themselves to the Wraith with no protest.'

'That would suck.' John nodded. 'So, you remember the address?'

'I do.' She nodded and continued walking.

Rodney stuttered. 'Us three can't just waltz in there and kill a load of Wraith!'

'Yeah we can.' John said over his shoulder, the village in the distance coming into view.

'How?!'

'You will see.' Teyla called.

'Well, what do we need from these people?' The scientist asked in utter bewilderment. John looked back at Rodney with a simple expression.

'Food.'

'Oh.' He paused, and then hurried after his friends with a new motivation.

Atlantis buzzed with commotion, the news that the majority of the leading team had left with their new and unique powers made for conversations of worry and intrigue. Elizabeth had put everyone to work to try and find out what was happening to them and what could be done to stop it.

'Okay, once more from the top.' Elizabeth bowed her head, before narrowing her eyes at the old man. 'What has happened to my people and what can we do to reverse it?'

Ovo stared blankly at her, sitting in a chair across from her in the centre of the meeting room. His eerie eyes gazed into nothingness as though he were completely lifeless. Cocking his head, his eyes flicked up to look at Ronon standing over Weir's shoulder with his arms crossed and a look of menace on his face.

He didn't answer. Ronon shifted his weight on his newly bandaged leg.

'I think you should give me five minutes with him.' He suggested, his brown eyes never leaving Ovo's face.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and folded her arms. 'We do seem to have hit a roadblock.'

'Stubborn old man block.' Ronon grunted. Elizabeth smiled bitterly.

This was a waste of time. They had been here for almost an hour and he hadn't said a word, which according to Carson's impressions of the man, was unusual. He had insisted that getting the man to be quiet was a task in itself, and now getting him to talk was damned impossible. She allowed herself a moment's frustration and reminded herself that she had bartered negotiations with entire countries who hated each other. One elderly man couldn't shake her of her determination. _I'm coming at this from the wrong angle. He's not a threat, and he's not looking to cause harm. He is a religious man with beliefs in his people's history. Maybe if I play his ball game, he'll feel like having a chat._

'Ovo.' She said kindly, smiling gently, Ronon noting the change in her presence. 'The temple in the Ancient ruins, a magnificent structure, full of wonder and knowledge.' She leant forward. 'I would love to learn about its people. The history, the religion…but you're people don't seem enthralled by the old ways as you are. If you're willing to teach it to me then I am willing to listen.' She offered.

Elizabeth could see in his face that her offer had interested him. With the rejections from his people, he had to be itching to reel in a few followers that weren't from his world. At least, that's what she hoped.

'The majesty behind their existence was extraordinary, and their abilities? That crystal is quite the feat of technology-'

'It is not technology.' He stated. 'It is a vessel of light.'

Ronon raised his eyebrows at the ethereal tone but made no comment.

'A vessel of light? Rodney did say that it emitted light, although he wasn't sure how…-' Elizabeth frowned.

Ovo shook his head patiently, as though talking to a misunderstood child. 'How is not relevant. You wish to learn of them? It took me years to read the inscriptions on the temple walls – and finally I understood their power.' He said with a proud gleam in his eye. 'It is beyond anything, it is made from…nothing.' He said happily.

Ronon dropped his head on his chest. 'Nothing?' He said in a bored tone. Elizabeth frowned.

'Nothing can't create light.' She said slowly.

Ovo leant forward and smiled. 'That is because you are a scientist! Everything has to have a reason, a fact behind it! These people lived in the knowledge that life is more than surface and texture and feeling – they were able to move beyond it.' He sighed. 'The vessel is what they created from their very belief.'

Ronon groaned and began pacing. Elizabeth listened however, intrigued. 'They created it from their belief? Is that what the inscriptions on the wall said?'

Ovo sat tall in his chair, his skinny neck lifting a pointy chin as he looked madly toward the ceiling. "And they created the vessel of light, given unto them by their curious nature, their willingness to go beyond flesh and into a higher plain of everlasting light."

Elizabeth frowned with uncertainty, but it was a story with surprising similarities to one that she had heard many times before. She glanced at Ronon. 'It almost sounds like these people were Ancients, trying to find ways to ascend.'

'I thought Mckay said they weren't.' Ronon stated.

'He's been wrong before.' She said with a slight smile, knowing what he would say in his own defence if he were here. 'Still, the architecture doesn't sound like that of the Ancients. It could have been later descendents trying to follow in their footsteps.' She continued with a renewed purpose. 'Sheppard, Mckay and even Major Lorne said that you were standing over them, that you allowed them to touch the crystal – you even seemed pleased about it, like you were expecting them to change like they did.'

Ovo raised his eyebrows. 'Change is inevitable, and not always understood. But for the ancestors, it was something known.' He once again looked to the ceiling and raised his hands. "Strangers are they that enter this place, of strength and great ability. Warriors against pale faced evil in a time far from whence this was carved into stone – "

"Pale faced evil?" Ronon stated.

'Wraith.' Elizabeth stated coldly. Ovo clamped his teeth together before continuing.

"The vessel shall envelope them in fire, and test the metal of their bones, unto the end of all evil, or unto the end of themselves." He lowered his hands and looked at Doctor Weir's solemn face. 'They were cryptic and long winded.' He said simply. 'And thus far, were always right.'

Weir looked up at Ronon who gave her a look of doom. He turned to the old man with a sudden fury who seemed to slide down his chair as he stepped toward him. 'How do we stop this from happening to them?'

Ovo shrugged. Ronon seemed ready to tear the man from his chair and fling him through the wall when Lorne's voice sounded on the radio.

'Doctor Weir. We have the crystal and are heading to the lab now.'

'Understood. Any problems?' She asked.

'No…not really.' He sounded uncertain. Elizabeth waited a beat. 'Looking at it was apparently a little hazardous, but we managed. The hazmat suits seemed to have shielded us from any affect the box might have had – that was glowing too.'

She stood from her chair and crossed to Ronon. 'Ronon, see that no one lays a finger on it.' She ordered. He nodded, giving Ovo one last look of cold rage before striding out.

'So you knew they were coming. It was foretold.' She stated, standing over him. He nodded.

'As soon as they came through the Gate, I knew it was them. It was perfect.' He smiled. 'Four warriors, and with the Wraith over head – I knew it couldn't be coincidence.' He said with a smug look. 'I was concerned however that they wanted to leave through the Gate and not let themselves be led to the temple – and worse still that they wanted me to be taken with them.' He shook his head nervously. 'No, no, the wraith could not possess the vessel, it was not meant for them.'

'That, and Wraith with great powers would have been all the fun the galaxy could take.' She put a hand other head. 'Do they know about the…vessel?'

'I do not believe so. They come for food, not for power. They have all they need of both.' Ovo said bitterly.

'Even if they had an inkling it wouldn't matter now that it's in our possession, unless they realised that we took it.' She made a mental note to have Radek watch for any Wraith activity near Atlantis and then paused. They were always on the look out for Wraith activity near Atlantis. Still, it wouldn't hurt to be extra watchful. 'The inscriptions on the wall, did they say anything about…reversing the fire being put into our people – one of them quite literally?'

'The inscription states that the vessel _envelopes_ them in fire, it does not-'

'Whatever it does to them.' Elizabeth stated harshly. 'Does it say how it will be undone?'

Ovo shook his head. 'Only the way it could end. With their deaths or the death of all evil.'

'There's a lot of Wraith in this galaxy for just three people.' Elizabeth said coldly.

'BE CAREFUL!' Carson yelled, as they wheeled the glass chamber into the containment room. 'We have no idea what the properties of this device is – it could explode for all we know!'

'Take it easy Doc. We brought it all the way here without it blowing up in our faces.' Lorne stated, bringing the chamber to a halt in the centre of the room.

'Doesn't hurt to be careful.' Radek stated, eyeing the glowing box with eyes of curiosity.

Ronon strode into the room with a malicious look. 'This is it?'

'Yes it is…it.' Radek said lamely. 'We'll begin with a few basic tests and see what comes of it.'

'Mind if I watch?' Lorne asked, cocking his head, the glow of the object reflecting in his brown eyes.

'As long as watching is all you do.' Carson said sternly, noting the dreamy quality to his features. 'We can all feel the pull of this thing which means it's bloody dangerous – so no touching.' He said with a pointed finger, blue eyes narrowing. Lorne raised his hands defensively and backed up against the wall. Ronon raised an eyebrow and stared at the box.

'It's a box.' He stated sceptically, ignoring the warmth of the light.

Carson moved toward the chamber and slid his hands into the containment gloves attached to the glass. 'Aye, it is a box, and inside it-' He gently flipped the lid, and the room flooded with shimmering light. '-is a diamond that would make any lass swoon at the sight of it.'

They stared for what seemed an eternity. It's warmth, exhilaration pulling them into it. Their heads felt light, drowsy, but at the same time, alive with possibilities – a drunken state, hooked to the drug of beauty it emitted. Carson cleared his throat and with difficulty tore his eyes across the room to see them all in a trance. 'And apparently any lad.' He added. 'We can't afford to take our time so let's try and focus.' He took his hands from the gloves and felt an odd sensation, like he really hadn't wanted to pull away from the light.

Elizabeth felt drained with frustration. Ovo was being less than helpful.

'There has to be a way of taking back this power, or passing it on, something to allow them to go back to normal. Even if they managed to destroy all the Wraith, the strain of this change in their DNA over a prolonged period of time could cause massive damage – even death. So in either case they die.' She paused in her pacing and faced him. 'There has to be something to stop this from happening and you know better than any one right now what this thing is and what the creators of it intended for it to do.'

Ovo gave her an incredulous look. 'So rushed! It took thousands of years for this event to finally occur and it will not be over in a matter of days.'

'So they have time?' Elizabeth asked more herself than Ovo.

'There is more to come yet.' He stated. 'Patience is needed. You are like a child who wants to skip to the end! The journey is what is important.'

Elizabeth fixed him with her green eyes and squatted by his chair. 'There's more?'

Ovo nodded enthusiastically. 'Mh, mh. As I recall, there were only three who came to the temple and touched the vessel.' Elizabeth stared blankly before Ovo sighed with a smile. 'The inscriptions spoke of _four_ warriors!'

Carson, Lorne, Radek and Ronon stood around the chamber, so close, and watched the diamond with wide eyes, all thoughts of focus and rescue of their three comrades momentarily forgotten. The pull was strong and their minds were open to it…


	12. The Fourth

Chapter Twelve – The Fourth

Chapter Twelve – The Fourth

Rodney was dieing. He could feel the pain in his chest and his lungs, could see bursting lights in front of his eyes and knew that soon, it would be over. He couldn't breathe, could hardly see, he was sweating like a stuck pig – oh god, he was in so much pain…

'Stupid crystal.' He huffed through clenched teeth. 'Stupid hot head pilots and creepy freaky alien women on souped up crystal juice!' He tripped over a stone and stumbled before walking upright with a stiffness and a look of anger. 'I am in so much pain right now.' He said with fury, his pointed features scowling at anything he could intimidate – which at this very moment were only flies and the odd alien rabbit as he jogged across the field. 'I am a scientist. I am not made for this kind of exercise, I am made to sit in a chair, make brilliant discoveries and be pampered by gorgeous dumb blondes.'

Rodney glanced nervously over his shoulder and saw no one. He had left Teyla and Sheppard in a tavern at the newly constructed village, insisting that he needed to walk off the vast meal they had just eaten. Truly, he could have eaten that meal ten times over. He was starving, and he knew it was because of the changes in his genetic make up. Still, he had left them to eating twice their body weight, a perfect distraction so that he could jog all the way back to the Gate.

Elizabeth knew where they had gated to and had for some reason made the decision not to send in the military after them as soon as they had stepped through. But they didn't know what Teyla's ultimate plan was, and they needed to if they were going to be saved once Atlantis had come up with a cure.

'And they will find a cure, they absolutely will – or I am going to shoot him.' He said miserably. Sheppard's usual laid back cockiness had always bugged him but since their changes it had been amplified ten fold. 'And Elizabeth would not want me to become a murderer, so, she'll save me.'

The Gate loomed in the distance and he picked up the pace, trying to ignore the screaming in his lungs and joints. As soon as he reached the DHD, he plummed in the numbers with his right hand, the left massaging his chest. The Gate activated, and Rodney felt a sudden sense of comfort, that one step away he could be safe at home in his lab with all his knick knacks and annoying little scientists at his beck and call. 'God I would kill for a sandwich right about now.' He moaned, and then clicked his head set. 'Elizabeth, this is Rodney, please respond.'

A moment later, and a female voice sounded. 'Doctor McKay? It's good to hear your voice sir! We were all pretty concerned about you.'

Rodney rolled his eyes. Not Elizabeth. 'Uh, yeah, well, you should still be concerned.' He said lamely, trying to remember this woman's name. She was a scientist, under his command, and she was a brunette with glasses and a handsomely crooked nose – like Sarah Jessica Parker. He smirked at the thought of her and then shook his head. 'Kerplinski, I need to talk to Elizabeth where is she?'

'Uh…not here, I think she's interrogating the prisoner.' The woman hesitated. 'And it's Mitzgayovitch…sir.'

'Yeah, yeah, yeah, have your genes mutated into a super freak? I don't think so. Put me through to her.' He snapped. A few seconds later the familiar voice sounded.

'Not the best time Rodney.' Elizabeth said breathily. Rodney did a double take.

'Oh, I'm sorry, is my ever approaching doom cutting in to your free time?' He growled with malice.

'We have a problem here.'

'Well I have two over here! Teyla is planning to take on a Wraith facility! She's convinced that they'll find the plant Lucius used to turn us all into his adoring slaves – and at least Teyla gives a damn because all Sheppard cares about is toasting Wraith hide. He's been practising with this special fireball for almost an hour-'

'Why did you stop off at the Talosian settlement? It's not like they have any superior weapons or – anything major to take on the Wraith.' Elizabeth asked, skating right over Teyla's ridiculous plan.

'Yeah, well, the only thing they had going for them was a super volcano, and that's no longer useful.'

'If it ever was.' Elizabeth said hotly.

'We didn't come here for weapons, we came for food.' Rodney stated.

'Food?' Elizabeth echoed with disbelief.

'Kind of her to allow us a last meal before we walk into the jaws of death, don't you think?' He nodded bitterly. 'Ever since the gene mutation, our bodies have required more energy, which means eating practically all the time. Something I'm already pretty accustomed to, but, then I have an active metabolism which makes this whole experience even worse. I think we're stocking up before we head on.'

'Uh hu, I see.' Elizabeth said distractedly.

'Am I keeping you from something, because honestly, I would have thought that we'd be priority right now-' He said sharply.

'Like I said, we have a problem here.'

'What kind of-'

'Rodney, just hold tight, delay her as long as you can. We have the crystal and are doing our best to try and reverse your conditions.' She informed him.

'That's it? No back up? No sentimental good bye's?' Rodney said reproachfully.

'I can't send anyone after you, Teyla's become unpredictable. I have to go, it seems we've lost contact with the lab studying the crystal…and I've just heard some rather disturbing news from Ovo.'

'What? What's disturbing?' The Scientist squeaked.

'Just an ancient prophecy, nothing a scientist would put any trust in.' Elizabeth answered.

'That's because it's a load of crap.'

Elizabeth paused before replying. 'Be safe, Rodney.'

'I will when you save me.' He said with a slight wine.

'Working on it.' She said sternly. A few seconds later the Gate shut down.

Rodney slumped slightly and suddenly saw a bright light out of the corner of his eye. More out of the reflex of pure terror, he ducked, and a fireball zoomed over his head and through the centre of the stargate.

'Score!' Yelled a male voice.

Rodney leapt to his feet, eyes wide, and turned to see Sheppard punching the air whilst Teyla glared through her new, blazing green eyes.

'Ya coulda killed me!' Rodney screeched hysterically.

'Duh.' Sheppard said darkly, then suddenly broke into a smile. 'Just kiddin with you McKay.' He waltzed forward. 'How's Elizabeth?'

'Great, she's great, better than ever – confident that she'll be able to back us up once she uh, you know, thinks of how.' He said quickly.

Sheppard laughed and circled back to Teyla who looked less than impressed. 'We know of your betrayal, Rodney.' She said sharply. 'I grow tired of your doubts.'

'Yeah, like you'd opt for exercise over a meal, McKay. You need to get better at lying.' Sheppard informed him, juggling two apples he had fetched from either pocket.

'Believe me I am kicking myself, but you have got to admit that this plan is pretty crazy. Even for us.' He said defensively, well aware that the people he was talking to were different to who he had known.

'You fear for your life?' Teyla said simply. 'Pathetic. That you would put your own before the rest of this galaxy.'

Sheppard raised his eyebrows and watched the colour drain from Rodney's face. 'And I thought I liked playing with fire.' He whispered in her ear with a smirk. Her lips curved.

'I am a very selfless person.' He said with a high voice. 'I have saved a lot of people in times when my life was in some serious danger.' He strode toward her. 'And just because you are Super Teyla does not mean that you can take those horrid moments of my life away from me!'

'Jeez, McKay – hostile much?' Sheppard teased. Rodney's eyes narrowed in an instant.

'Listen to me you little jerk-' He said dangerously. Sheppard stood tall and sauntered forward, hands out to his side.

'Oh come on McKay, you need to learn to have a little fun. Being a tight ass all your life has to get boring at some point.' Sheppard retorted.

'Unlike being a complete idiot whose only mission in life is to ration hair gel on his military salary.' McKay spat.

Sheppard gave a bitter laugh and his hands sparked. 'Careful Scientist Boy.'

'Or you'll what, Sparky? Singe my eyebrows? You ungrateful ingrate-'

Sheppard surged forward, and to both his and Teyla's surprise, so did McKay. Except his surge forward turned into something which looked like he was touching his toes, his body bending unnaturally. As Sheppard drew close, he realised that he was looking into two large auburn eyes full of rage, and a mouth full of teeth. He stopped with a look of surprise.

The tiger roared at him, throwing its dinner-plate size paws into the air threateningly. Rodney's beautiful face, furry and orange with stripes of black, a pattern following his long lean body built of muscle. Sheppard slumped.

'Oh that's great. Wonderful…I can't flame you now.' He huffed. 'There's no way that I can hurt a tiger, I mean, aren't they endangered on Earth?' He turned to Teyla and paused. 'Not that you'd know.' He turned to McKay with an irritated expression. 'Okay Tony, that's enough posturing from you.'

With that comment, the tiger crouched low to the ground and became silent, its back end wiggling slightly, its eyes focussed, ready. Sheppard put his hands together to make one giant fireball, hovering it just above his navel. 'Uh, Teyla, unless you want one Tiger, medium rare, I suggest you intervene.' Sheppard warned.

Teyla with the slightest hint of impatience, walked forward and flicked her hands up. The ground shuddered violently, and vines shot up from the earth, binding the tigers paws to the floor. It roared in rage, jaws gnashing at the plants, but they wouldn't break. He writhed, his brilliant orange head thrashing from side to side. Sheppard's fireball disappeared as quickly as it had been formed.

'His powers are intriguing. There is still much within him he has not learned. He will need his abilities soon enough.' Teyla said conversationally. Sheppard folded his arms.

'If he can turn into anything – monkey, a wall…maybe we should do some practice runs before we go, see what he's capable of – you know, apart from irritating the crap out of anyone with ears.' He suggested.

'We have little time. Weir will send someone eventually and I do not want another unnecessary confrontation keeping us from our mission.' She said sternly.

'We'll get to our mission, I promise. There'll be plenty of Wraith for you to –' He paused, walking up behind her and talking over her shoulder, watching the tiger's struggles become feeble '-catch in your vines.' He smirked, putting a gentle hand on her arm and smoothing it up and down. 'But I have something specific in mind I'd like to try first.'

Teyla glanced back at him and saw his smile. 'You like to play.' She faced Rodney again. 'I will indulge you.'

'Thank you Teyla.' John said boyishly, and watched the massive form of the tiger disappear in the blink of an eye. He stepped out in front of Teyla looking for the Scientist when he heard a squeak. He looked to his feet and saw a little brown field mouse climbing his boot. 'He's getting better at it – he just needs more of an imagination.' Sheppard smiled.

Meanwhile, Doctor Weir sped to the lab with a team of military soldiers at her side. Communication had been unsuccessful and she knew all too well the power that thing had to pull in its victims.

The words of Ovo haunted her. The prophesy spoke of four warriors – four people who would become infected by his thing, and so far there were only three. Naturally something would go wrong and a situation would present itself in which a fourth person could be selected. She just wondered who the idiot was.

She rounded the corner of the lab, the four military personnel taking up positions just in case. There was a pause, a moment when she thought that maybe her being there had been a bad idea, she and the rest of her guys were susceptible to the pull of the crystal as well. Of course she didn't know if it would still work if a fourth person touched it. Maybe there was only enough juice in the crystal for four people.

The second she entered the room, the light of the crystal bathed her in a warm glow. She felt drunk, high, wonderful…but her surprise at the extreme emotion it gave her kicked her back into reality fairly quickly. She looked about the room, a hand shielding her face from the light so she could see the forms staring at the box with blank eyes. Carson and Ronon stood on her side of the room gawping at the magnificent crystal sitting in the box, on top of a dirty rag. She hesitated only a moment to think on this before crossing to Ronon, shaking his arm.

'Ronon…Ronon, do you-'

A sound to her left made her pause. She turned, the light almost blinding, her hands trying to shield her face as she watched a figure outlined in the white light, shining brighter than ever.

'Who…?' She began before the light shone brighter, painfully so, and then blinked out. She heard the yelp of pain and a battering sound through the lab. She blinked hard trying to get her eyes used to the normal light, nothing but burning holes scarring her vision. She felt the movement about her from the others finally coming to their senses. Elizabeth stepped forward and stumbled, immediately dropping to her knees by the still form on the floor.

Carson's gentle face was motionless in his unconsciousness.

Elizabeth growled low in her throat and looked up at Ronon who had a startled expression. 'Help me get him to the infirmary.'

He obliged. She glanced at the crystal whose glow was completely out. It was nothing more than a beautiful diamond, although it almost seemed less without the light emanating from it. She watched Carson as he was carried out and wondered what was in store for him. The only thing she was sure of was that he would be pleased to be considered a warrior.

'Rodney, Rodney, Rodney…think!' John shook his head with frustration getting down on his knees to talk seriously with the meerkat staring up at him with fury. 'It's not hard, you just, picture your own image – the one you stare at in the mirror for hours in a day.'

The meerkat knowing he could not attempt speech instead tried to fold its little arms. John sighed. 'Try again.'

The meerkat relaxed for a moment and began changing. Sheppard watched as it grew, larger and larger, arms and legs and head starting to show. 'There you go, that's better. That's-' He frowned as the form came to a standing position. 'That's me.'

He found himself staring into his own brown eyes.

'Okay – close, and kinda creepy. But I suppose two of me are better than one.' Sheppard grinned. McKay frowned.

'What are you-?' He paused. 'My voice is different.'

'A few things are different, McKay. For one, you're a lot easier on the eyes.'

McKay gave a panicked look at his hands and fished out a shiny silver wrapper from his pocket, staring into it with awe. Sheppard watched his own face with intrigue as it suddenly realised what had happened.

'I'm you.' He said with a sneer. Sheppard smiled.

Teyla wandered over staring at the both of them with a slight grin. 'Interesting.' She raised an eyebrow of approval and wandered off again. Sheppard smirked and McKay gave a nervous half smile.

'Thinking of me, were you?' Sheppard teased.

'Well, you were being all impatient and I panicked – and your stupid face was all I could see.' Mckay whined.

'Okay, first of all – you're wearing my stupid face and second of all – try not to sound like such a girl while in my body because it really doesn't suit me.' Sheppard said sternly, and before McKay could complain he continued with a thoughtful expression. 'It's interesting though how you can imitate other humans.'

'Oh yes, fascinating, let's do a study on it shall we?' Mckay said flippantly. 'Before or after we walk into the waiting arms of the Wraith?'

'How about while we're walking into their arms?' Sheppard said with a mischievous grin.

McKay paused, and then made his Sheppard-face contort with impatience. 'What? Are you high on smoke or something?'

'Or something. I have a plan.' Sheppard turned to Teyla who nodded with a smile.

'Then let us put it to use.' She said commandingly, turning to the stargate and gently inputting the coordinates into the DHD.

McKay saw the determined expression on her face and the eager one on Sheppard's and suddenly felt his stomach drop through his legs and hit the floor. 'Oh, this is not good.' He said fearfully.


	13. Plans Collide

Chapter Thirteen – Plans Collide

Chapter Thirteen – Plans Collide

'Carson…? Carson. Can he hear me?'

The gentle voice was insistent, worried. Carson felt his stomach tighten and reality around him began to slot into place – as well as the banging head ache. He moved his lips to speak but no sound came out. Frustration sparked within him and his blue eyes fluttered open.

'Carson.' Elizabeth stood over him with Doctor Cuthbert at her side. A wonderfully optimistic woman with long brunette hair and a sweet smile, able to take the bit between her teeth whenever she needed to. For the moment her dark brown eyes searched the heart monitor to his right.

'What on earth…?' He muttered, trying to sit up. He stopped abruptly. 'Oh god. I'm a bloody mutant aren't I? That thing flashed at me and the next thing I know I'm in excruciating pain trying to understand why I felt like someone had lodged an axe in my brain.' He said with a panicked expression, and then paused. 'God, I'm hungry.'

Lorne, Ronon and Radek exchanged glances and Carson scowled at them. Elizabeth put a hand on his shoulder and helped him sit up.

'Carson, I know this isn't the perfect time, but I need you on your feet.' Elizabeth said with a serious expression.

'Hold on love, I've just undergone some sort of genetic mutation, don't you think we should find out what damage has been done-' He asked slightly peeved.

'-and find a way to reverse it, yes, I do.' Elizabeth nodded. 'Rodney sent a message through the Gate. Teyla's taking them on a mission to a Wraith occupied world where Lucius Lavin's admiration-inducing plant grows because she believes the Wraith will use it to control people's throughout this galaxy. I need you to come up with a cure so they don't get themselves killed.'

Carson stared at her. Lorne grinned tightly. 'No pressure, Doc.'

'Right.' He slipped off the bed and closed his eyes to stop the world from spinning. Cuthbert frowned at Weir.

'He's not well, Doctor Weir, if the situation weren't so urgent-'

'It is.' Ronon stated, his booming voice cutting through the room and hitting Carson in his quiet state.

He just needed to focus for a few seconds, to get his bearings, and then he could…he could…he slumped. 'Okay, here's the plan, Radek, you go to the lab and run tests on that damn thing and I suggest you wear a hazmat suit, it seemed to dim the effects of the light-'

'It's not producing light anymore Carson. The moment you fell to the ground it lay dormant. It's just a big crystal now.' Radek informed him, pushing his glasses up his nose.

'Yup, big enough to buy Hawaii and the affections of a big shot model.' Lorne said idly. Ronon shot him a look while Weir smirked.

'Well that should make things easier.' He said quickly. 'But my first order of business is to-'

'I've brought the blood samples down for analysis, Doctor; they're in the lab next door.' Cuthbert informed him, handing him a white coat.

Carson slipped it on and nodded impatiently. 'Yes, thank you, but what I was going to say is that my first order of business is to find the biggest steak and chips this base has to offer.' He strode from the room and left a wake of silence.

Weir crossed her arms and turned to Ronon and Lorne. 'Go. Get him to concentrate.'

They nodded and followed him out.

Meanwhile, Rodney, Teyla and Sheppard had arrived on the Wraith planet. An unusual greyness crossing the landscape. Teyla strode forward, unconcerned with any Wraith scouts near by, Sheppard exuberated the same arrogance. McKay, on the other hand, was trying hard not to think of a large bird which could fly him out of range of any danger.

The forest stretched out for miles, but a massive clearing down the hill they walked on housed a Wraith facility, standing tall and proud, and the sound of Wraith darts in the distance travelling to and from the Wraith Hive undoubtedly in orbit. McKay whimpered.

'So what's this brilliant plan, Maverick?'

Sheppard glanced back with a smirk. 'I'll tell you when we're closer.'

Rodney did a double take. 'How much closer can we get?' He said incredulously.

'Much closer.' Teyla called back. 'Keep up.'

Rodney glared at her back, watching fire curl from Sheppard's fingers as he waited in anticipation of the fight. Rodney glanced back at the Gate falling away in the distance.

'Radek, it's only been half an hour – you have something?' Elizabeth asked eagerly as she rounded the corner of the lab, the crystal sitting in its case seemingly innocent.

'Sort of, nothing that can really help, more like facts.' He said apologetically.

'I'll take anything.' She said, green eyes reflecting the worry for her people, well aware that they could be in mortal danger at this very moment and there was nothing she could do.

Radek clicked his Ancient Pad and showed her the intricate reconstruction of the crystal. Elizabeth was surprised, it almost looked like art.

'Crystalline structures are basic, random intersecting molecules creating a structure with no more purpose than visual…'

'Prettiness?' Elizabeth filled in. Radek nodded.

'Yes.' He looked to the crystal. 'But this object has an unusual form; its basic molecules do not reflect the structures we know on earth. They are ordered, specific. And their construction has been altered for a purpose. There is little to go on because we have little understanding of what this object is, I'm going to do a microscopic section of the crystal as soon as I can get the machine down here. I do have a theory, however.' He watched Weir nod to go on. 'It is my understanding from preliminary tests that this is not a crystal at all, but a piece of advanced technology which was meant to act as a permeable vessel.'

'Permeable vessel?' She asked confusedly.

Radek nodded. 'Whatever the light was, it was being contained, not produced, the light itself was a separate part of the crystal, one meant to be able to cross out side of the vessel when it needed to.'

'Needed…are you saying the light was – conscious?' Elizabeth asked sceptically.

'I have no idea. Whatever it was has been transferred into our people even though there is no sign of it in their bodies except for the changes in their genetic make up. I believe it acted as a programme and not as a sentient being – and that direct contact alerted the light to human presence like a trip wire, triggering a transferral of energy in a controlled burst. It was calculated.' He paused and sighed. 'As Colonel Sheppard would say, only enough juice in it for four lucky people – depending how you look at it.'

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. 'Right now, we're going with unlucky.' Radek gave her a look of unease and then continued.

'But the way I read its structure, touch is needed to initiate transferral, this is confusing to me.'

'Why?' Elizabeth asked.

'Well the crystal is contained.' He waved a hand at it sitting in the glass chamber. 'Carson didn't have the chance to touch it.'

Elizabeth frowned. 'And yet the light still went into him – through the glass.'

'Yes, exactly.' Radek placed the Ancient Pad on the table and folded his arms. 'I do have one piece of good news.'

Elizabeth held her breath.

'It appears the light can permeate the structure in both ways, which means the light can be contained inside of it again.'

Elizabeth nodded. It was a step in the right direction. 'We just need to figure out how to get it out of them first.'

'Uh, Doctor Weir…we need a hand in the Med Lab, Ma'am.' Lorne's uncertain voice sounded on the radio. She frowned with frustration and responded, leaving Radek to continue his research.

Lorne had become accustomed to weirdness whilst living in this galaxy, but some things just took the biscuit.

Elizabeth sped round the corner and stopped abruptly. An entity, unknown and practically unseen, white streaks of light flying around the office like nothing she had ever seen before. It flew around the lab stations pausing for microseconds longer than most places before moving on, speeding about the room. Lorne watched with Ronon at his side and what would have been a humorous expression on his face if she weren't so distracted.

'Major, what in the-'

The light flew to a halt in front of them and Carson's blue eyes stared back at her with an expression of grimness. 'The results aren't good, Elizabeth, the tests show that-'

'Carson?' She said incredulously.

'Yeah, he went all Flash on us almost the moment we walked in here.' Lorne informed her.

'Well, I have super powers; I was supposed to wasn't I after touching that crystal. I'm just glad that I haven't grown into Mexican Mouse or a giant bird – thing…whatever the road runner is.' He said matter-of-factly. 'Besides, I've been able to get my work done extremely quickly.'

Elizabeth nodded. 'How do you feel?'

'Fine, except for being starved practically every moment. Ah! Thank you, my love.' A nurse wandered in with a tray sporting various foods enough for six people.

'That's his third tray.' Ronon stated, almost sounding impressed.

'Yeah, watch this.' Lorne told her with a smirk.

'Won't be a minute.' Carson told her, facing her back to him and suddenly disappearing over to the table, the motion of his body becoming a blur. Elizabeth could just make out the movement of his hands moving up and down bringing food to his mouth. In a space of half a minute, he was done. Carson wiped his hands on a serviette and wandered over with a big, satisfied smile on his face. 'Anyway, back to business.'

'That can't be good for your diet.' Lorne commented.

'Not to worry Major, there'll be no need to put me on a training master to get rid of the extra pounds – the speed at which I move is able to burn off all I eat. A blessing and a curse, because in about ten minutes, I'll be begging for a full Sunday roast.'

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes and Carson cleared his throat. 'Right. Well, like I said, the diagnosis isn't good for any of us. As we might have guessed, the strain on our bodies is too great, and I'm especially worried about Teyla. The more we use our powers the more extensive the damage, but Teyla doesn't have to use her powers for damage to be done. The break down process for her is continuous; her genetic make up was changed so drastically that if we don't get to her soon, it'll be too late.'

He crossed to his computer and brought up an image on the screen. 'This is Sheppard's blood magnified, as you can see there appears to be a strange charge circulating through the cells. I can only guess that this is the strange light we saw because my tests show nothing else, as though it weren't even there. And we already know that our genetic make up has been altered, rewritten by the light according to each individuals own make up.'

'So you found…nothing much at all. After all that.' Lorne looked to the rest of the lab. Carson looked offended.

'I found that this light, for all its drama is both complex in its mutation of our cells and simple in its purpose – to change us. I also know that it cannot be treated through medical means. This thing acts like technology, like a computer programme. And as brilliant as I am, I'm afraid technology is not my forte.' Carson looked to Elizabeth, dreading to see the look of disappointment on her face, but instead saw her face expressionless. He frowned. 'Elizabeth?'

She looked up with wonder and began to pace. 'Radek found that the crystal acted as a container for the light and that it could both leave the vessel and get back inside. Now I don't know about its programming but from what I can see on your computer the light still seems very active.'

'Oh, aye, it's doing something alright.' Carson agreed, trying to see where she was going with this.

'What if the light transferred from one crystal to another, like the skin of the human body is enclosing it inside of you?' She theorised. Lorne nodded.

'It swapped containers.' He added.

'Exactly. And if this light is in the bloodstream…' She went on, Carson suddenly catching on.

'Direct contact with blood and therefore direct contact with the light.'

'Radek said that the light could leave the crystal when it was touched, so it passed through the barrier of the crystal and through the skin into another container. But it changed with you.' She stated.

'I didn't touch the crystal, not directly.' Carson stated.

'It jumped into you, the closest person to fulfil its mission of infecting four people. Now the prophecy doesn't state how to get the light back into the crystal, but Radek believes it can be done. I'm betting the light is clinging pretty hard to whatever it's doing inside your body Carson, and if touching the crystal doesn't make it jump through the barrier of your skin, then I'm betting that direct contact with your blood will.'

The group stood. 'That's rather brilliant, Elizabeth.'

'It's just a theory.' She grinned.

Ronon shook his head. 'So what did we just figure out?'

'We need to get Teyla, Rodney and Sheppard to touch the crystal, and if they're still power-having, we need to cut them and try again.' Carson stated.

'Cut them?' Ronon raised an eyebrow.

'Aye, just a nick, like a doorway for the light to walk through. Nothing life threatening.' He said with narrowed eyes.

'Why don't we test it with you?' Lorne asked.

'I've thought of that, and I don't think we should rush into it just yet.' He said, shuffling his feet. Elizabeth frowned at him. 'Teyla and Sheppard won't do it willingly; the change to their genetic make up has altered their personalities, Teyla's quite severely. You'll need me to get in close.'

Lorne cocked his head. 'He has a point.'

'How will you give it to them? The crystal will take the powers from you the moment you touch it.' Elizabeth stated.

'I'll wear gloves. That way there'll be too many barriers for the light to get through.' Carson explained.

'Did we just make a plan?' Ronon asked impatiently.

Elizabeth nodded with a stern look. 'Lorne, go bring our people home.'

'Yes, Ma'am.' He said with a grin, striding from the room with Ronon and Carson in tow.

'I'll not be two seconds lads; I need to pick up the crystal…and a few meals for the journey.' Carson called.

Elizabeth felt hope, a plan always gave her hope, a sense of order to the chaos she lived daily. With renewed faith, she made her way to the gate room.

The leather coat glided across the floor with menace, his hands swaying at his side, the talons brushing his pockets. He could feel his hair around his neck, falling across his back and chest, white as snow. The halls were quiet, there were few guards and few scientists gracing the path. The facility was large and ominous in appearance. It was home for him. Another Wraith walked by, bowing his head in respect, or what passed for it in their culture.

'I should have made him taller.' Rodney whimpered through the radio hidden under his breast pocket. It crackled.

'Don't even think about it McKay, I don't want you turning into a Wallaby on me in the middle of a Wraith facility. Just stick to your Wraith guy, okay? He looks great, very intimidating.' Sheppard whispered.

'I don't feel right.' He looked at his own hands. A bluish colour, with nails to rip a man's throat out. He stuck them in his mouth and felt the razor sharp teeth there.

'Are you touching them again?' Sheppard said accusatorily.

Rodney whipped his fingers from his mouth and scowled. 'I just don't get how they don't shred their tongues to pieces! I mean, every time I make a 'th' – ow…sound, I cut myself!' He said nastily, aware that his own voice was inhuman.

'Bogey, next corner, be normal.' Sheppard said quickly. Rodney rounded the corner and took a left, a guard Wraith passing him by. Rodney looked straight ahead and then glanced back watching where it went before quickening his pace. 'Slow it down.' Sheppard instructed.

'Easy for you to say, you're not swimming with the freaking sharks!' Rodney snapped. 'This place is crawling with Wraith.'

'Which is why we're here, Rodney, now get to it.'

'I'm not even sure where I'm going.' Rodney said in a panicked voice.

'It's there somewhere McKay, just looking at the layout of the building, I can tell there's some sort of science centre in the east quadrant.' Sheppard said confidently.

"Some sort of Wraith Science Centre in the east quadrant of this massive Wraith facility!" Rodney growled. 'Great intel, Sheppard.'

'Rodney.' Teyla's voice sounded menacingly.

'I know, I know!' He said nastily. 'How do you even know they've started experimenting with the herb Teyla? Did you grow psychic abilities too?'

'Would that scare you?' She asked quietly.

Rodney paused. She already scared him. 'You're coming up on the corridor you need to investigate.' Sheppard informed him before turning to Teyla. 'I love it when you tease him.' He said with a smirk. 'Look, even if they aren't making veg stew out of this crazy plant – we're still going in there, right?'

Teyla was crouched with him by one of the back entrances to the facility, watching it from behind a bush. She eyed him with those green eyes off unnatural ability and smiled. Sheppard grinned and turned back to the entrance.

'Oh, if only you could read my mind now.' He whispered. Teyla's smile widened.

Rodney watched with panic as a Wraith in a leather coat with heavy tattooing on his face came out of a door at the far end of the facility, staring at a Wraith pad in his hand and walking the other way. Rodney gained a modicum of confidence and focussed on the mission.

'Okay, I may have something. Keep it quiet for a while.' He strode down the corridor and took a breather before entering the lab. 'I am a Wraith.' He said mentally. 'I am scary and powerful, with teeth like a Venus Fly Trap…if they have teeth, maybe spikes…'

To his relief the lab was empty, and a lab it was. Various stations with technology he had never seen, steam rising from the far table, screens full of Wraith glyphs staring down at him. He wondered the isles and pondered the different things he was seeing.

'McKay?'

'God!' Rodney squealed, jumping. 'Okay, warning, warning, me is your priority!' He said disjointedly, his heart hammering. 'I am on the edge here!'

'No need to tell us. What did you find?'

'I'm in the lab, there's plenty of stuff…' He picked up a hand held device which activated the moment he touched it. 'I don't even know what this is for…' He said stupidly, and then pocketed it. He hurried down the last isle with a feeling of rising tension, knowing that a Wraith could wander in at any moment and that back up was far, far away.

He saw the item causing the steam to rise and paused, his mouth falling open. Bubbling away in a beaker of sorts over something Rodney didn't like the look of, was a goo of nasty descriptions. Various equipment littering the desk, Rodney scowled with disapproval. 'Disgraceful. They're supposed to be advanced alien beings and they can't even keep a lab in good working order.'

He spied the familiar plant on the table in its original form and shook his head, eyes bulging. 'You were right. I can't believe it; they are experimenting with the herb. I don't know they're progress, but its here, looking a lot like sludge and other things of gross and lumpy description.'

'Like a toilet the morning after an Air Force Graduate celebration – we sure know how to party.' Sheppard grinned. Rodney scrunched his face.

'Ach! Was that really needed? Mh? So gross…' He looked around for a pad or some other thing to tell him the intricacies of this experiment and realised that what that Wraith had been holding probably was what he was looking for. 'If they perfect this…goo…this galaxy could be totally screwed.'

'Which is why we brought Mother Nature and the Human Torch to deal with it.' Sheppard told him. 'Fall back. We need you to do the leading for a while, distract Wraith while I sneak up on 'em and toast 'em.'

'That's the plan!?' Rodney spat into the radio.

'Yeah.'

'That plan sucks.'

'Oh yeah? You have a better one?'

'Yes.' Rodney said. Moments passed.

'And…?'

Rodney made a face of frustration and fury, fear taking its toll. 'Look, we've come this far, and whilst I have these abilities, we should put them to good use.'

Teyla's voice sounded. 'What did you have in mind? I want to destroy this place.'

Rodney rolled his eyes. 'Ronon would be so proud.' He drawled. 'The control centre for operations isn't far from here. Every ship – Hives, Darts, and even facilities carry a Wraith memory core. It stores all information. I bet you it could tell us what this facility was for, any up to date plans the Wraith have and where every Wraith ship in this galaxy is at this very moment.'

There was a pause, and Rodney turned to the door anxiously. 'Quick decision making please.'

'Will it not affect the systems of the facility when you remove it?' Teyla asked.

'Uh, yeah.' Rodney said incredulously. 'I'm taking out its brain, its storage of all systems protocols. The systems will fritz and be rerouted – they can't miss it.'

'Hold your position. We're coming to you.'

'Really?' Rodney said. _This is not good, the moment they're found, the whole base will go on alert!_

'Radio silence Rodney, see you soon.' Sheppard said shortly. Rodney's breathe quickened.

'Oh this is not good.'

'What are you doing?'

Rodney spun and his heart fell through his feet and hit the floor before bouncing back up to his windpipe. The tall Tattooed Wraith had returned with a look of suspicion and dislike. Its deep icy eyes drilled through him. Rodney had to remind himself that he was his equal and not his meal. At least not as long as he kept up his appearance.

'Me?' He paused and cleared his throat of the squeak. 'Me?' Better, much deeper, more Wraithish. 'I was just inspecting your work.'

The Wraith glided forward. 'What gives you the authority to inspect anything in my lab?'

Rodney realised his mistake and tried not to appear the bumbling idiot, which was difficult when you weren't even in your own body. 'I have none; I was only intrigued by the possible properties of this plant.'

Rodney moved away from the Wraith as he came closer. It looked him up and down before placing the Wraith Pad on the table. 'This experiment has not been disclosed yet – how do you know of its properties?'

Rodney paused, drawing himself to his full height in the impressively ghoulish magnificence a Wraith could reflect. 'Rumours spread quickly, and here I see the proof.'

'It is not yet complete. I will be taking full credit for its finding.' The Wraith said darkly.

'As you should.' Rodney said a little too quickly, nerves getting the better of him. He moved to head for the door, but the Wraith blocked his way.

'Do not come here again.'

Rodney, feeling the coward, nodded and tried to look unaffected. 'It was a professional visit. I wanted to see my colleague's progress.' He managed.

'My progression is no business of yours.' The Wraith turned as if to leave or move to the table in front of the herb experiment, and suddenly a booming sounded and the Wraith roared, flying back and knocking Rodney to the ground.

Before Rodney understood what was going on, he came face to face with a familiar weapon and the Satedan wielding it. Ronon glared down and Rodney's heart stopped.

_Please review! Any feedback would be appreciated, not sure how this story is going, so please tell me! Cheers!_


	14. Tremors

Chapter Fourteen - Tremors

Chapter Fourteen - Tremors

'No! Don't kill me!' He shrieked.

Ronon hesitated. A wraith showing fear was not something he was used to. He felt a surge of vindictive pleasure at seeing it squirm and grinned.

'It's me! Don't shoot!' The Wraith hissed through its teeth, its large arms covering his head. 'I know I look a little different, but it's all me - I swear!'

Ronon frowned. Was it playing games with him? His motto had always been better safe than sorry, or shoot first and don't bother asking questions at all; but something about the panic in its deep alien voice made him pause.

Rodney saw the hesitation and knew his window had arrived. 'Thank god, you're here, I'm telling you, Sheppard's going nuts. He wants to walk in and just blow everything to pieces…or toast everything till there's only cinders left – you know what I mean.' Rodney stood shakily. Ronon backed up, holding both hands on the weapon, his eyes narrowed.

'Sounds good to me.' He said shortly.

'Yeah, well, of course it would. The closest thing you have to logic is what to shoot and what not to shoot.' Rodney said frustratedly. 'Put that thing down would you, it's not like I'm dangerous.'

Ronon heard the words, knew that short tempered tone, but couldn't help hating the appearance with every fibre of his being. 'McKay?'

'Who else, Nancy Dru?' He answered, holding his hands out at his side. Ronon noted the slit on his hand where Wraith fed from.

'Looks real to me.' He said.

'What, this?' He waved the hand around. 'I don't even know if it works, I mean I may look like a Wraith but their physiology is completely different-'

'That's enough.' Ronon said threateningly. 'How do I know that you didn't catch him and the get the information you needed to pretend that you were him?'

Rodney gaped. 'Because that is so totally ridiculous.'

Ronon spun the weapon and moved forward.

'Ho! No! Wait, okay! Okay! Fine! You want proof, I can give you proof!' He clicked the radio at his chest. 'Sheppard!' It crackled. 'John, a little help right now would be good, Ronon's decided to try and use me as target practice…' No answer.

Seeing him speak the way that Rodney did should have been enough to convince him. A wraith would never act like a human, they had higher standards. But his days as a runner had taught him to expect everything. 'Change.' He stated.

'What?' Rodney frowned.

'Into Mckay. Now.' Ronon demanded, bouncing on the balls of his feet in anticipation.

'I would but…well, it took me like twenty minutes to change into a Wraith, and if I need to become one again there won't be time –' Ronon advanced believing that he couldn't change into McKay because he wasn't McKay. The look of danger in his eyes making Rodney back off immediately. 'Okay, I can tell you something! Uh, something only I would know!'

Ronon looked like he'd rather shoot him and move on.

'Okay,' Rodney said nervously. 'Something I know that you know that a Wraith wouldn't know…okay, how about this, ummm, Sheppard uses this gel to make his hair stick up, and, and, I'm allergic to citrus – deadly allergic. It's a sickness, really, and Sheppard thinks it's funny to walk around with a lemon in his front pocket in case I get too…' Rodney waved a hand to indicate something annoying but continued on. '…uh, you are from Sateda, which the Wraith destroyed, they made you a runner!' He said desperately, and then paused. 'I got powers from an Ancient machine in Atlantis a couple months back and, the genetic changes meant that if I didn't ascend that I would die, so I tried to…you know, release my burdens –' he sighed '-and I felt that I had wronged you in some way, not sure why to be honest because you were never nice to me, but that's beside the point…and with my powers I was able to heal a scar on your back…from when the Wraith inserted a tracking device into you. Is this ringing any bells?'

Ronon had lowered his weapon before the rant had ended and looked at McKay with a bored expression. 'Yeah.'

'Oh good.' He said lamely. 'So you're not gonna shoot me?'

'Not sure yet.' Ronon turned on his heel and sauntered out the door. Rodney didn't bother to argue and followed.

'Sheppard, this is McKay. Respond.' Rodney said quickly. 'Hey wait! We're going this way!' He started walking the other way and Ronon stopped.

'Why? Lorne's team is this way.' He stated.

'Yeah, so is Teyla and Sheppard, they're not responding, so they can handle that, meanwhile – I have a plan.' Rodney smiled widely and Ronon felt a surge of violence at seeing the Wraith looking so pleased with himself.

'What plan?' He asked impatiently.

'I need to get the memory co-' Rodney growled. 'Look never mind, just come. It's important, there's a machine in the command centre that has everything on it and I need to get while I'm still able to look like this.'

Ronon watched him go and knew he couldn't let him out of his sight. He followed.

Sheppard watched the Ancient Pad in his hand and frowned. 'We've got company – a lot of it. Four wraith.' Flames licked the floor from his fingers and John glanced at Teyla. She was more than ready, her beautiful eyes waiting on the unseen behind the next corner. 'Would you like to…?' He offered.

Teyla shook her head gently. 'I believe that you have waited long enough.'

John grinned and without hesitation stepped around the corner, sure enough four wraith warriors were wandering the corridor in formation and stopped confusedly when they saw him.

'Hey boys, just thought I'd bring the friendly, neighbourhood barbeque to you.' He grinned, his eyes glowing like embers and shot his hands forward. Flames roared from them and the front two Wraith burned, falling to the ground in writhing agony. Before the next two could raise their weapons, he brought his hands back, his arms strong and commanding, and like he was pitching a baseball, threw a massive fireball in between them, sending them flying. 'Who needs Ronon's iddy biddy gun when you've got me?'

Teyla smiled in approval and walked on, John caught her eye and noticed the sweat on her brow. 'You okay?'

'Fine.' She said shortly.

He noticed the bronze of her skin was tinged with a grey pallor, and frowned. There was no telling what these genetic mutations were up to and he felt an immediate surge of worry. He walked by her side, gently bringing her to a halt. Her eyebrow was raised questionably.

'If something's wrong, you should say. We're our own happy little family now, remember?' He pushed her against the wall and grabbed the Ancient Pad from his pocket. Nothing yet. Her eyes glowed defiantly.

'I am well.' She said harshly and moved to leave.

Sheppard slammed a hand onto the wall to block her path, his body closer to hers. She watched the arm in front of her, the muscles taught and strong, and felt him edge just a little closer. His fore head grazed her hair before he turned his face to brush his cheekbone against hers. His nose followed the line of her cheek, up and down, angling until she felt the warmth of his breath on her skin. Her eyes closed and she felt a hunger rise with in her. 'I thought I was supposed to be the hot head?' He whispered.

Teyla turned to face him, looking up into his eyes, so close to her now, a warm brown of unnatural feeling. They flashed amber and he grinned. She felt drowned by his tall, broad presence, drunk on the smell of him. Sheppard was all male.

Despite the fact she had been changed so much and the universe had changed her views, she still felt a pull to this man which contradicted her new simpler, more powerful life. He lowered his head so that their noses grazed and lifted it again. He teased her with his closeness, she ground her teeth.

John lowered his head again, this time, his lips touching her cheek, not in a kiss, but a sensual brush of movement, as though he only wanted to feel her skin. He felt her chest beneath his, the quickening of her breaths, and the fire with in him rose. He moved closer, pushing her against the wall and ran his lips down her cheek, along her neck and finally parted his lips to tenderly, firmly kiss her there, holding her arms in an iron grip to make sure she wasn't going anywhere.

Teyla's green eyes fluttered open at the feel of him devouring her, her hands running over his shoulder blades, feeling the shape of him. He moved up to her strong chin, lining the jaw with kisses, gaining momentum and passion.

Suddenly, the radio crackled and Rodney's voice sounded. Without pausing, John muttered. 'Ignore him.' Teyla did not argue as at that moment, he slammed his mouth on hers in a hungry kiss. His hands ran up and down her arms whilst hers searched his hair. She could feel the hotness of his hands burning her skin and grinned into his mouth as his tongue plundered hers. His hands swept down firmly following the shape of her spine till they came to the small of her back, and he pulled her in closer, crushing her against him.

Teyla felt elation like never before, but something held her back. She didn't feel right, didn't feel good despite what he was doing to her was pure sensual magic. Sensing a problem Sheppard slowed to a stop, his lips millimetres from hers and his eyes staring down at her. 'Problem?'

Teyla wasn't sure. She had felt untouchable a moment ago and now…there was weakness, inside…

'I'm not sure.' She said breathily. 'We should destroy this place and move on.'

'Are we in a rush?' He said playfully, eyes mischievously glancing down at the rest of her body.

'Colonel Sheppard?'

They paused. John gave Teyla a look and scowled. 'Was that Lorne?'

'It sounds like he is round the next corner.' Teyla whispered. John, without moving from her, reached for the Ancient Pad.

'Looks like.' He growled. 'With three buddies.'

'Sir, we need you to come round the corner with your hands in the air…and not on fire.' Lorne called. 'Please.'

Sheppard rolled his eyes. 'We're busy.' He called

Lorne glanced back at his men, Ancient Pad in hand. 'Doing what?'

Sheppard considered his answer for a moment and turned to Teyla. 'Do you think if I said I was doing you it would get a little awkward?' He whispered.

Teyla raised an eyebrow and pushed him away, the feeling inside her growing uncomfortably, almost painfully. She swung round the corner, the dress swinging round her and her eyes glowed, a wind picking up around them and knocking them back.

Sheppard waltzed up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder. 'Cool. We need to get to McKay before he freaks out, get this thing, and then blow this place.'

Teyla said nothing but moved away, striding down the corridor. A sound behind her made her pause, a buzzing sound. She turned to see Sheppard frown and then a blur appeared in front of him and Carson stood as plain as day, in his way, shoving an object in his hands.

'Hey!' Sheppard shouted, startled. 'Doc, how did you-?'

'You touched the crystal.' Teyla stated. Carson's blue eyes never left the Colonel.

'Aye, I did – sort of.' He squinted, and then looked down at the crystal. Sheppard did the same.

'Is this the-?'

'Perfectly normal crystal? Yes it is.' Carson said disappointedly. It did not glow.

'Why are you-?' Sheppard began suspiciously.

'I'm sorry Colonel.' He said sincerely and before he knew what was happening, in a blur of motion, Carson cut his hand and blood spilled onto the crystal.

John shouted and suddenly a bright light flashed, blinding them all, and he crumpled to the ground. Teyla growled as Carson picked up the shining crystal with glove clad hands.

'It's your turn Teyla.' He said.

'I'm not finished.' She said through clenched teeth.

Carson ran toward her, a blur of black but Teyla was faster. She raised hell, mustering all her strength though it was waning to summon an invisible wind of great power. It twisted him like a tornado, as fast as he ran, until it spat him out. Carson hit a wall at a high velocity and the crystal tumbled to the ground.

Teyla saw the still form of Sheppard and knew he was no longer like her. She glided down the corridor, her face full of menace.

Rodney stood outside the door of a room he really did not want to go in to. The Wraith Command Centre was his idea of a worst nightmare, a room full of wraith protecting their secrets of universal domination. He shuddered.

'Get going. You pull the thing and I come in shooting.' Ronon told him.

'Easy for you to say. Not only do I have to look like a wraith I have to act like one too.' Rodney complained.

'Go.' Ronon said shortly.

'Okay.' Rodney launched himself through the door and halted. Some Wraith looked up, others did not acknowledge him. There were seven altogether, including the two Wraith guards by the door. He sucked in his breath and moved to the far console, hoping the corner would make him feel safer. His hands played across the interface and he found that it was a life signs detector. _Lucky no ones standing here or they would have seen a few extra signals._ He bypassed the controls to enter the main data base, bringing up basic schematics to the control room, simple stuff that no one should know he was accessing.

Rodney looked up and saw a tall Wraith at the other end of the room eyeing him suspiciously. He didn't have long. The Wraith Memory core was stashed under a manual interface on the wall just in front of his console. He crossed over thinking hard of how he couldn't fall over his long coat. He watched the interface, pretending to do checks until any one in the room gave up their suspicions and thought his presence normal. After a few seconds, he lowered his hands and plucked off the panel, quickly kneeling. The Wraith controls yielded to his knowing hands and ejected a small oddly shaped box he knew to be the memory core.

'What are you doing?!'

Rodney shot up to standing position, box in hand and the lights flickered.

'Dusting?' He offered.

Suddenly the door opened and the Wraith were quickly blown away – literally. They flew against the back wall with amazing force, Rodney's white hair whipping in his face. They all lay still, blue blood trailing the walls.

Teyla waltzed in with Ronon behind her looking unimpressed, but unharmed.

'You have the device?' She asked sharply. Rodney nodded, eyes bulging. 'Then we can go.'

'Where's Sheppard?' Rodney asked shrilly.

'No longer with us.' She stated. 'It seems however, Carson has become powerful and has decided to use his abilities against us.'

Rodney glared at Ronon. 'Oh, so Carson gets to join the super club? What power did he get?'

'Speed.' Ronon stated.

Rodney folded his arms like a child. 'Not fair.' He muttered.

Teyla stumbled against the wall and Ronon moved quickly to help her. She glared at him but he did not move off.

'I am fine. We must leave quickly.' She stated, a look of pain flashing across her face.

'Teyla, you don't look so good.' Rodney stated, suddenly melting into his own body, yelping at the feeling of it and looking at his own hands. 'I'm me? It's me right?'

Ronon turned back to Teyla. 'Carson can help you.'

Teyla's head flew up and Ronon fell to the floor. 'I need no one's help!' She faced Rodney. 'If you want to live, follow me.'

Rodney glanced at Ronon, barely conscious and followed Teyla's furious pace all the way out of the structure, watching her temper rise every time they met resistance. They had yet to meet Lorne's team, or Carson.

John rolled over with a groan, his head hammering. He felt cold and confused, his eyes staring up at an alien ceiling.

'Colonel?' Carson's shaky voice sounded from his right.

Sheppard slowly got to his feet and saw Carson leaning against the wall with a nasty head injury. 'Do you know what's happened?'

John took a moment, and with grim eyes nodded. 'I can remember the short and ugly version. It was weird though, like I was high…or drunk or something.'

'The level of light you absorbed was great, the changes to your personality emphasised a certain element that you may perhaps have wanted to stay at a certain, safe level.' Carson said tactfully. 'Do you think you could watch them? I need to find Teyla and Rodney?'

Sheppard saw Lorne's team rolling on the floor, coming to their senses but his thoughts immediately went to Teyla. 'Teyla started to look…unwell. I think I need to find her, try to make her listen.' He insisted, gliding right past the thoughts of his mouth on hers.

'It's the strain on her body taking its toll, if I don't get to her soon, the damage could be irreversible.' Carson stood upright with a black bag at his side, a light emanating from one of the cracks. 'No offence Colonel, but I doubt you'll be able to keep up.'

In a flash, Carson was gone. Sheppard grabbed his head feeling drained of all energy.

'The changes to your personality emphasised a certain element that you would have wanted to stay at a safe level?' Lorne echoed wandering over. 'What element do you think that could be?' He asked smoothly.

'Any ideas, Major?' Sheppard asked sternly.

'All do respect sir, but…pilots are known for their _hot _heads.' Lorne would have managed a grin if the pain from the bump on his head weren't so nauseating.

Sheppard nodded twice. He'd be taking his lumps for a while.

Rodney tried to keep up, but Teyla's pace was difficult. She climbed the hill overlooking the complex, looking worse with every step. Rodney said nothing because he didn't want a flying lesson, but knew that she was in trouble.

'Where are we going? I thought we were going to destroy the complex?' He huffed.

She came to a sudden stop and Rodney stumbled, hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

'God, I am so hungry.' He whined, his stomach shouting at him for energy.

'It is my plan to destroy it.' Teyla stated with a strained voice, sweat trickling down her cheek, her eyes desperately trying to focus.

'From here?' Rodney said incredulously, looking over the sea of forest as orange tinged the sky, warning of the coming night.

Teyla stood tall and Rodney watched. Something was different, there was static in the air, a heat that was unnatural. It scared him.

'Wait! What are you doing? Our people are still in there!' Rodney yelled.

'They are not part of us.' She whispered.

Rodney watched as she bowed her head, her hair falling wildly about her. When she looked up her eyes were no longer a vibrant green, but an endless black. She raised her arms in ethereal grace, the heat increasing in the air, the forest falling silent of all life. Teyla's movement was so fast Rodney stumbled back, falling to the ground. She jumped into the air, high, powerful. Raising her arm and arching it, curling the fist, she fell to the floor on her knees and pounded it with her fist and Rodney jerked violently as shockwaves rippled from her hand with a green glow. He heard the earth crack and bellow under strain as the tremors increased, he tried to stand but fell instantly.

Teyla's face was one of agony, giving everything she had to feed the earth. Rodney glared down at the complex and saw the trees moving, rising and then falling away, dust spewed into the air as the deafening sound of cracking earth filled the air. The complex juddered.

Sheppard and Lorne's team fell to the floor, the shaking so much that their own yells couldn't be heard.

'What the hell is going on!' Lorne exclaimed. 'Is that an earthquake?'

'It's Teyla!' Sheppard bellowed.

Rodney yelled her name, ordering her to stop, but she didn't. Her ghostly appearance, the power emanating from her was unstoppable. Rodney saw the ground around the complex, the cracks, the moving earth and knew that the tremors would destroy it, pull it into the ground and never let it go.

She knew it was right, it felt right to be wielding such power – but the pain. Should it be like this, screaming through her to slow down? Without warning, it took its toll, tearing through her mercilessly, claiming her of breath, of thought, of human feeling.

Rodney, through his total fear, saw her go rigid, felt the tremors grow, and then stop. Teyla fell to the ground in a cry of pain, her eyes wide momentarily before closing. His jelly legs wobbled to a stand and he ran over, her body shuddering and twitching. He leant over Teyla, taking her shoulders to steady her, his head snapping to look over his shoulder at the complex. It was at an angle, some of it having had apparently fallen into the ground. There was no telling if Sheppard and the others had survived. Dust rose into the air and all was silent.

Through the ringing in his ears, he almost didn't hear the sound of buzzing as Carson's blur halted at his side. He looked up into the eyes of the Doctor, breathing hard and Carson gaped, glowing crystal in hand.

'What did you do?' He asked, staring at Teyla's dieing form writhing on the ground.

'I didn't.' Rodney said desperately. 'We have to get to the Gate.'

_You gotta love cliff-hangers…please review!_


	15. Squad Reunion

Chapter Fifteen – Squad Reunion

Chapter Fifteen – Squad Reunion

'No, not yet.' Carson dropped to his knees at Teyla's side. 'There's still a chance.'

His words, though hopeful, weren't supported by his expression as Teyla's convulsions worsened, her bronze skin tinged with on-setting death, the strain on her body soon to be over.

He grabbed the small pocket knife from his vest jacket and Rodney watched him raise the crystal, which glowing almost with pride. 'Hold her down!' He said firmly. He cut her hand slowly, with the expertise given to him by years of training, and they gaped as green blood trickled out and pooled in her palm. Rodney gave Carson a petrified look before the Doctor thrust the crystal into her hands.

A bright light shot out from its centre and threw Rodney and Carson onto their backs. By the time they clambered to a sitting position, Teyla had stopped convulsing and the crystal sat on her stomach shining more brightly, her hand limp at her side.

Carson leapt over feeling her wrist and then leaning over her, began pumping her chest. 'There's no pulse.'

Rodney gaped. She wasn't breathing.

The door opened to let them out of the facility and Sheppard paused, looking up at the piece of ground that had risen almost to cover the door. His head pounded with the fall he took and he rolled his eyes. Obstacles - there were always obstacles. It was about the height of his forehead, so he anchored his arms on the top level and hoisted himself up, turning round to help the rest of the team.

Lorne had broken his arm in the chaos of the earthquake and required assistance in getting to the top, but apart from bumps and bruises, they were all alive.

Sheppard paused, allowing Ronon to continue hoisting up his people, looking up toward the hill, not knowing what he would see. The dark was setting into the sky and he squinted his eyes. He could see the pinprick of light he knew to be the crystal on the top hill on the path back to the Gate and knew they must be heading home. But a clenched knot in his stomach urged him to feel anxiety and distress.

He clicked the radio at his side. 'Beckett, this is Sheppard, status report.'

Static. John frowned back at the group as they began walking. 'Carson, McKay, Teyla, come in please.'

It crackled. 'Sheppard, this is McKay!' He was breathless, frightened, desperate. The knot in Sheppard's stomach tightened. 'Teyla's in trouble. She's not breathing.'

The world slowed at those words and a coldness grabbed him. With a stutter in his voice, he replied. 'We're coming to you.' Without warning the men behind him, he broke into a run.

Carson continued CPR, sweat beading on his forehead.

'Anything?' Rodney asked, panic in his tone. Carson shook his head.

'I need…to get her through the gate.' He said, lowering his head to breath into her mouth. 'I haven't got any of my…equipment with me.'

Rodney's eyes bulged. 'I could turn into a pair of lungs.'

Carson shook his head. 'The only thing that would achieve is grossing me out…her heart's not beating Rodney.'

Mckay stood with shaky legs, watching Teyla's lifeless body under Carson's hands. 'You carry her and I'll dial.'

'You won't…be able to keep up with me.' He said shortly, blue eyes full of concentration.

'I won't be far behind.' He said sternly.

Carson glanced up at a funny sound and found himself staring into the amber eyes of a cheetah, a beautiful animal with a lean body, already bounding along the path, looking back at him expecting him to follow.

Carson didn't hesitate, picking Teyla up in his arms at the moment Sheppard arrived at the top of the hill, seeing his blur speed off into the distance with a cheetah running for all it was worth.

Moments later when they reached the Gate, Rodney stumbled into his human form again and dialled Atlantis with quick hands, breathing hard. As soon as the wormhole was active he flicked the switch on his radio. 'Atlantis this is Mckay, we need a medical team in the gate room now!'

He turned to see Carson carrying her limp body, her brown hair had returned and there was no sign of the unnatural Teyla to be seen. Her skin was a deathly grey. He didn't say a word as Carson sped through the event horizon, but followed.

On the other side, chaos broke loose of its reigns and Elizabeth watched Carson's blur speed through the gate and out of the gate room altogether. Rodney skidded to a halt as the gate closed down and watched the medical team stare confusedly at him.

'Uh, never mind, he's already gone there.' He said apologetically and headed for the infirmary. Weir rushed to his side.

'What's-?'

'Carson pushed the crystal into Teyla's hands and it worked, apart from the fact that she's not breathing.'

'How long?'

'Couple minutes.'

'Where's Sheppard and Lorne's team?'

Rodney looked at her. 'Still in the complex. I don't know if they're still…' He trailed off as they rounded the corner into the infirmary.

Carson had put her on the bed and was proceeding to inject her with something clear whilst the Nurse charged the defibrillator. The monitor at her side emitted an unchanging high pitched sound.

'Clear!' Carson yelled, pushing the panels onto Teyla's chest. A charge surged through her, she arched and fell. 'No change, charge to three hundred.'

McKay watched Carson perform the action twice more and then resorted to CPR again. Her lips were tinged with blue.

He looked up at Elizabeth and saw the wetness in her eyes, but her jaw jutted out in rebellion of her worry. McKay was numb; feeling wasn't a problem for him right now.

Carson stopped, the high pitched tone the only noise in the room. His hand rested on her wrist as he breathed hard. His blue eyes turned to them. 'I'm sorry.'

His eyes widened and he stepped forward. 'Colonel Sheppard.'

They turned in confusion and saw Sheppard standing in the doorway, bloody, filthy. His brown eyes searched theirs and then fell on the still form in the bed, the monitor at her side telling him she was dead.

'We thought you were-' Rodney began, a moments relief at seeing him, and then at seeing Ronon and the others arriving through the doorway, all slowing and taking in the scene.

Ronon paused before striding forward. 'Is she…?'

'Yes, Ronon. I did everything I could.' Carson said gently, the bitterness in his voice unable to be hidden.

The Satedan stood at her side and watched her face while John wandered forward.

He hadn't been here, hadn't been able to say goodbye. Emptiness took him and the world fell away, grey colours blinding his vision. He was so weak, so tired, and this headache…her dead face would be etched in his mind forever. He knew it.

Sheppard stood on the other side of her, moving a stray hair away from her face. She was cold. He let his finger run down her cheek and then took her hand. He frowned, it felt wrong, the limpness, the lifelessness of it.

Elizabeth, Carson, Rodney, all of them took in the tenderness of it, the rawness of the moment. Losing Teyla was losing family. It hurt. The nonsensical emotion of seeing her kind face so still, and knowing that the light she emitted would never come back was…impossible to comprehend.

They said their good byes, all of them, paying their respects to their friend before leaving. Carson had switched off the monitor, but Sheppard could still hear the tone in his ears. The shrieking of it hadn't left him yet. He watched them all say their words of thanks, wishing she were still here. Rodney had held her hand, biting back tears, his genuine love for her shining clearly – a sister to him, he had said. Ronon had been the hardest to witness, his tall frame and dark eyes just watching her for maybe ten minutes before he leant over and kissed her forehead whispering something short in her ear before turning soundlessly and leaving. Everyone said their piece, until there was just him.

Carson pulled the curtain round the bed, leaving them in a blue shadow and then had melted into the background, busied himself to let them have privacy.

Sheppard stroked her face, his finger lining her lips and the shape of her nose, the eyebrows…He dropped his hand to his side. It wasn't real. It couldn't be Teyla, the strong woman, the friend he had come to count on. They had been through so much, and at the end of the day it had come to this…He could remember the sound of her laugh, they way it made him smile. Their sparring sessions, just touching her made his heart race. And now here she was, nothing more than the body.

He parted his lips. The silence of the room was so taught, he was afraid to break it.

'I'm sorry.' He whispered. 'I should have been there.'

His brown eyes reflected the pain of the world as it fell down around his feet. He moved closer, leaning over her. 'Come on Teyla. This can't be it. This can't be how it ends.'

Her silence bluntly told him that this was exactly how it would end. His jaw clenched, a lump rose in his throat and tears threatened his eyes.

'Diamonds are supposed to be a girl's best friend, not a girl's way to supernatural powers and then death.' He said angrily. He took her face in his hands. 'You've faced Wraith and death at every turn, and you're telling me that there's no way…'

He paused, standing straight, a hand coming to smooth his forehead. He put his hands on his hips and watched her.

'You were more to me than a friend, Teyla. I'm not sure…' He bit his lip, not knowing what to say. 'I don't know what exactly…but I am sorry that this happened before we found out.' His voice broke and he dropped his head.

John leant over her, his mouth covering hers in a gentle kiss, hands smoothing her face. He then let his hands hold her head, eyes watching her face as he bent his forehead to touch hers and held it there for what seemed an age.

'Good bye.'

Without looking back, he left her lying there, sweeping the curtain aside and stepping into the painful light.

'Carson.' He said quietly. The Doctor came over, hands in his pockets.

Sheppard assumed the stance of a man closed off, someone strong and untouchable. Carson had seen it before.

'What happens now?' He asked, brown eyes on the floor.

Carson took a deep breathe. 'For the moment, we take her to the morgue. We need to contact the Athosian people and make funerary arrangements.' He hesitated. 'It is common practice to perform an autopsy, but I'm not sure if the Athosian people would take offence.'

John shifted his weight. This is not what he wanted to hear. Carson nodded.

'I'll let you know of any arrangements.'

Sheppard nodded, unable to speak, walking from the room with numb limbs and a cold empty space where he knew his soul was meant to be.

He wanted to be alone, but for some reason, his feet took him to the food hall. Night had come, he wasn't sure when it happened, but it was here. The large room was void of lively expedition members, so it must have been late. He saw the tall form of the Satedan standing at the window, Rodney some distance from him standing by Elizabeth. She was talking, but by the vacant expression on Mckay's face, he wasn't listening.

'She was a good person, a good friend.' Elizabeth stated.

'It shouldn't have happened to her.' Rodney stated.

'No.' Elizabeth watched him. 'But it did. The price we paid for exploration today, was too high.'

Rodney smiled slightly. 'I think Teyla would have disagreed.'

Elizabeth smiled also, rubbing his arm and then spotted John and attempted an encouraging smile. He wandered over and stood in between the two and Ronon.

'So what happens now?' Ronon asked, his deep voice tumbling through the room.

Sheppard folded his arms. 'Not much.'

They watched him. He was a monkey in the zoo, and they watched him. Bile rose in his throat and he ground his jaw, fighting the urge to shout.

Nothing would change it. She was gone, and she wouldn't be coming back.

Carson stared for a moment, never thinking that he would see the day. Teyla, laid out on a tray, covered in a white sheet. It was against protocol, but he didn't put a tag on her toe. Everyone on this base knew who she was. He couldn't allow her to be just another corpse on a tray awaiting burial.

The greyness of her skin was reflected by the silver metal, she was lovely even in death.

'Sleep well, love.' Carson said gently, pushing her tray into the wall. He shut the door, and knew it was symbolic of something much larger being finished. His hands shaking fell away from the handle. He turned to leave.

Suddenly, an unusual sound got his attention. A scuffling sound, which turned into banging, pounding, it was persistent, panicked, and lively. His fear doubled as he realised the source and thought that he might be losing his mind through grief.

He spun and strode over to the small door where Teyla's body was housed, yanking it open and pulling the tray out with mighty force.

Teyla sat up straight away gasping, wide brown eyes looking about her in desperation, clinging the sheet to herself. Her eyes found the stunned Doctor with his back to the wall and she tried to smile, relief waving over her body.

'Carson.' She stated breathlessly. 'What is going on? Where are we?'

Carson's heart skipped beats. 'We're in the morgue.' He croaked.

Teyla looked about her with a frown, and then with a pale understanding.

Sheppard sat on the edge of his bed, staring into blackness when his headset suddenly came to life.

'Colonel Sheppard, this is Beckett, I need you in the infirmary right now.'

John raised his head and frowned. What could he possibly want now? Had someone else been hurt? He got up, his body heavy, and walked through the Ancient door.

He walked into the infirmary to see Carson and Elizabeth standing over a bed talking to some one in hospital blue clothes. For a split second, he thought he was seeing Teyla instead of who was really hurt. He shook his head and walked on, stopping when he saw her again. His headache worsened.

He looked up again and there she was, brown hair, brown eyes, bronze skin. Sitting, talking, smiling. The sound of her voice ringing in his ears, reality hit home. She was alive.

'Teyla?' He croaked.

The three stopped talking and saw Colonel Sheppard standing there, looking very pale, and slightly freaked out.

'John.' She said kindly.

'Colonel Sheppard…' Elizabeth began, as though she were lost for words. 'I don't know how, but, she's…'

'Alive and well.' Carson filled in with a smile. 'She still has mending to do mind, but she's going to be fine.'

'You died. She died.' He said confusedly, his eyes darting from one person to the other.

Teyla watched him, this man of wonder, as he stood on the brink. The emotion he displayed which she had never seen flashing across his face. 'Yes, I did.'

'Actually, she shut herself off.' Carson explained. John glared at him. 'The genetic changes were too much for the human body to take, and so when she used her powers for that one final act, it was too much. It overloaded her system. She went into a meltdown. The moment the light was returned to the crystal, her genetic makeup went about rewriting itself. I believe that a small part of the light was left behind as a back up feature in case this ever happened, and in its code was written a way to rectify the injury.' Carson explained. 'Teyla had to die in order for her system to be rebooted, so to speak.'

'She was dead for hours.' John stated. 'How…?'

'To say I understood how the crystal worked would be a lie. But she has a pulse and her blood work will be back within the hour, if you need convincing.' Carson said gently.

Elizabeth watched him as he reacted to this new information. He watched Teyla with a confused expression.

'Are you…okay?'

'A little confused, but well none the less.' She paused, giving him a crooked smile. 'Are you alright?'

John nodded. 'I'm good.'

Carson tapped Elizabeth's wrist. 'We'll give you a minute before we tell Ronon and Rodney. The science on this one is going to send his head spinning.' Carson grinned at Elizabeth who smiled in returned before they walked away.

Sheppard and Teyla held an awkward silence. John was looking at her, watching her like he had never seen her before. His heart pounded and he couldn't breathe. She was okay. He wanted to smile, he wanted to hold her and just know that she was there, but he felt so stunned by it that he was waiting for the cruel punch line. Teyla's heart ached for him, to see him so conflicted. She saw his brown eyes and handsome face and wanted nothing more than to see him smile at her like he always did.

'John.' She said gently. 'Are you alright?' She queried.

He nodded, breathing heavily. 'Yeah, it's just…' He paused, staring at her. 'You were dead.'

Teyla bowed her head. John saw the way she drew her knees to her chest and felt his body jerk into motion, walking to the bed and seeing her wide eyes look up at him as he drew her up into his chest. She clung tightly to him as he held her, his hands on the small of her back and in her hair. The heels of her feet found the back of his legs as she wound herself around him, closer to him. John felt her warmth and smiled bitterly.

'I'm glad you're not dead.' He whispered, his eyes stinging. He cleared his throat and tried to pull away, wondering what she was thinking, but she held on.

'As am I.' She whispered back. 'I awoke in the dark, trapped in cold metal.'

John hated to think that she had been alone. He stroked her hair as he felt her shaking with tears of distress, her anger apparent in the way she clutched his back.

'Teyla.' He said softly. 'I'll never let you go back there. I promise.'

She smiled into his chest and felt completely safe. 'You know, you look pretty good for someone who's been dead for four hours.'

She laughed, and let him hold her, the warmth of him she knew was all she would ever need.

'The cheetah was rather impressive.' Carson commented.

Rodney preened. 'I did seem to master it toward the end, didn't I?'

'I liked the wraith.' Ronon stated. The table stared at him in surprise. 'He was convincing.'

John nodded. 'That he was. But then, he did look great when he turned into me.' He grinned. Mckay scowled.

'Vain much?' Rodney snapped. 'That was an accident.'

'An accident that you got down to the last hair.' Sheppard insisted. Carson looked impressed. 'But my power was definitely the best, I mean come on, it puts you both to shame.'

Carson shook his head. 'How on earth can you roast a target that was as fast as me?'

'Or one that shape shifts into a bird or man-eating tiger?' Rodney argued.

'Flame came from his hands.' Ronon growled. 'It was cool.' Sheppard smiled triumphantly.

'Oh, and here's Mother Nature herself,' Carson beamed as Teyla walked into the food hall looking her normal self. She spotted them and made her way over, seating her self next to Sheppard. 'How are we feeling?'

'Well.' She replied with a large smile, and then leant forward slightly with an expression of sincerity. 'But I would like to apologise for my…uncharacteristic and violent behaviour.'

'No need. You weren't yourself.' Carson said kindly.

'None of us were. I mean, I felt invincible.' Sheppard insisted, grinning at her.

'Yu-huh.' Rodney said flippantly. 'So has our resident psycho vacated the building yet?'

Teyla nodded. 'He has been reunited with his daughter. The village is being rebuilt at a good pace.'

'And the power giving crystal of death?' Mckay added.

'Elizabeth hasn't decided what to do with it yet. She's not keen on sending it back to the planet in case the Wraith find it and apparently, it's pretty hard to destroy.' Sheppard filled in, sipping coffee.

'You should have turned into a box.' Ronon stated to Rodney, throwing an apple to his mouth. Mckay shook his head.

'What? Why? And stay like that for eternity? What would be the point in that?'

'It would keep the crystal contained.' Carson smiled.

'And you occupied for a while.' Ronon filled in with a wicked smile. Rodney scowled.

'I think the most popular plan is to throw it into an abyss two miles out in the ocean. It definitely has my vote.' Sheppard explained.

'Yes. And in the future, no touching glowing crystals.' Carson nodded.

Teyla smiled. 'Excellent plan.'

'Or running after crazy old men.' Rodney said sternly.

'And no general _monkey_-ing around.' Sheppard insisted gently, his brown eyes catching Teyla's in a smile.

Rodney scowled at him. 'That's great, we all get turned into the Superfreak Squad and I'm known as Monkey Boy. Tell me, how is that fair?'

.The End.

_This one was a hoot to write, although I did get quite caught up in the last chapter – a bit of emotion is good for the soul! Please review the story as a whole because I would love to know what you think. Cheers for reading!_


End file.
